A Sparrow's Calling
by PeaceRoseG'ladheon
Summary: She wasn't looking for her father, she was just looking to earn a wage. But when the young woman joins Captain Jack Sparrow's crew, he quickly realizes she won't make life easy for him. She's a force to be reckoned with, just like her mother.
1. Prologue  Chapter 1

_"Jack, if this is a dream, you can keep your boots and sword on. If it's not..."_

_"It's a dream!"_

* * *

><p>To his surprise, Angelica's eyelids fluttered back closed. To an even greater level of his astonishment, she turned over, resting her head on his chest, her arm across his waist.<p>

"I've missed you," she murmured sleepily, burying her face into his chest, breathing him in.

After weeks on the sea, he couldn't imagine his scent being pleasant.

Nevertheless, she raised her head and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips. Although he would never admit it to her, he had missed her terribly as well. Not even the most rowdy of whores on Tortuga could match her fire.

He returned the kiss eagerly, even going as far to roll her over, so he was hovering over her. He awaited a sharp slap to the face, in the event that her half-slumber was disturbed by the action, but she only pulled him closer, her thin fingers quickly going to the buttons on his yellowing shirt.

He doesn't stop her.

* * *

><p><em>"Wait! I'm with child... yours."<em>

Jack, turning back towards her, raises a brow. "The only time we did... _that _was...what? A week ago?"

"No! Before... you were drunk!" Angelica pleads, lying through her teeth, her tone sickly sweet.

"I've actually never been that drunk."

Angelica watches as Jack staggers across the sand, towards his small rowboat.

"Wait! Jack, there's something I need to tell you! I love you, I always have! I love you, Jack," she moans, her voice filled with emotion. It was times like these that Jack found himself losing his resolve.

"As do I," he murmurs, his eyes focused on her lips. "Always have, always will." Despite himself, he was drawn forward, leaning closer and closer, intoxicated by her very scent.

If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to.

"I gotta go."

He dashed across the sandy beach, putting as much distance between them as he could.

"Jack! This isn't over!"

He dove into the tiny rowboat, shoving it away from the shore.

"_Jack!_"

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen Years Later...<em>

Her thin fingers quickly tied the laces of her leather boots, securing the knot just below her knee.

It was the day of spring, and she wasn't going to waste it.

For the first time in months, the sun was up early in the morning. _Very _early in the morning, when game would be easy to find.

She always kept her knife safely tucked into her pocket, but her weapon on choice would always be her bow and arrow.

Sure, her mother had taught her how to wield a sword, but there weren't many wild animals one could hunt with a sword.

So she would stay loyal to her bow and arrow.

At seventeen years old, Lucia was just as strong as her mother was, and a force to be reckoned with.

Although she had her Mother's deep eyes, beautiful face, and stubborn mind, she was a spitting image of... well, she didn't know who.

Her father, she supposed.

She was animated, always moving her hands while she spoke, something her mother never did. She also could wield a smoldering gaze, one that would make any threat retreat from the fight. Her mother, although in possession of her own glare, never quite mastered the look.

And lastly, her smile. Whenever Lucia was plotting, a mischievious, crooked smirk would make it's way onto her lips. Angelica had a flawless grin, one of seduction and beauty.

There were so many qualities that Lucia contained that seemed to appear from nowhere, and it only worsened when she grew older.

Throwing her bow over her shoulder, she crept out of her still household and into the early morning air.

The small cottage was inhabited by only her and her mother, and it was starting to fall into disrepair. With the two of them, the income was extremely low, it was often hard to find work.

So, Lucia had learned to hunt from an early age. Meat was expensive, but she was able to cut down on costs by bringing home small game like hares or birds.

Winter had been hard, but with the mornings getter lighter, she was able to hunt once more.

The cottage sat on the top of a grassy hill, so it was a long walk to the forest.

She trudged down the hill, weapons in hand. She drew the bow from her shoulder, stringing the arrow, her senses instantly heightening. She needed a kill today, they couldn't afford to eat otherwise.

It was getting harder and harder to survive.

Lucia knew they needed money, desperately. Work was nearly impossible to find, and her mother had been running herself ragged - up in the early hours of the morning, and not getting home until long after the sun had gone down. And even then, they didn't have enough.

But her condition didn't appear to be improving. She didn't see a trace of any wildlife, and it was beginning to get too late in the morning for hunting. She would have to go home empty handed. She gave up, and began heading for the beach, and decided to try her hand at fishing.

They didn't own a boat, so all she could do was roll up her pant legs and wade into the clear waters, hoping to catch something of a decent size.

But when grass dissolved into sand, and she broke through the trees onto the sandy shores, she met a sight that she hadn't expected to see.

A ship, with dark, knotted wood and ragged black sails.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything but the plotline, and Lucia. <strong>

**Well, I know this chapter is short, but they will get longer. The plot hasn't even begun, yet. **

**Please, tell me what you think, constructive critism is defintely welcome. No, in this fanfic, Angelica didn't know that she was pregnant, she _thought _she was lying to Jack.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-PRG**


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Okay, I didn't realize that so many people had done "Jack and Angelica's Child" fanfictions, and I'm very sorry if I've upset anyone. I'm not trying to copy anyone else's fanfic, this is completely my own. If something is similar to someone else's story, please let me know! I'm not doing it on purpose, but I still don't want anyone to be upset with me!**

**Jack and Lucia will not be finding out that they're related until later in the story, there's still much swashbuckling adventure to be had ;) And Angelica won't break up the reunion until later, as well.**

**Hope this clears things up...**

**I know this isn't an extremely long chapter, but it's still getting going.**

**-PRG**

* * *

><p>Lucia had never come across such sailors before, the small island was nearly non-existant as far as seamen were concerned, and certainly didn't house any of the riches that would be worth trading for.<p>

So why in the world would they be here?

She had always had an overactive sense of curiosity, something that had done her no good throughout the years, but she was drawn closer nevertheless. These weren't sailors of the hierarchy, they didn't carry the Royal Flag. Independant sailors? It intrigued her, more than frightened her: how one could simply abandon his on-shore duties to live the free-spirited life as a sailor?

Lucia and her mother had struggled with making a living for as long as she could remember. Wouldn't it be wonderful to be free of the burden? Although the thought was pleasant enough, Lucia was not naive.

Those men struggled, trapped below deck with hundreds of others, the living quarters vile, the food supply wretched. How could one live months on end in those conditions?

Besides, in her village, all that one could hope for was to become married and earn a livable wage in farm or labour. Women, especially, had their simple roles, destined to only housewives and nothing more. Many of her aquantinces had already been married, some had even bore their husbands children. But Lucia's stubborness and fierce behaviour had kept the mild-mannered lads away, and she planned to keep it that way. She was wild, and far too unmanagable to be considered an appropriate wife.

She crossed the sandy beach, making her way towards the piers, where several rowboats had been docked. The ship, anchored far from the white shores, was even larger in size than she had imagined. The wealth that those men must have accumulated...

The marketplace was a location that was common to the entire island - where farmers and craftsmen would gather to sell and trade their goods. Outsiders, however, were rare to the island, but the sudden appearance of only ten newcomers was a business opportunity.

It was easy to spot the men, they were dressed in filthy garb and bared rotting teeth, but many draped in clothes finer than she had ever seen. Many of them were gathered around sellers of smoked or dried meats, while other shopkeepers called out for their attention.

The sailors were making hefty purchases, probably offering more business than these farmers had even experienced. Prices were usually low, many couldn't afford much on this island, but the finely-dressed men reached into their jackets, pulling out small, cloth coin purses, and left the wide-eyed shopkeeper with several _doubloons._

Lucia had never seen so much currency spent at one time. That man had spent more in a single moment than her Mother and herself had in several months, perhaps more. The very thought of spending so much money on a single purchase, on _food _no less, was intoxicating.

With _that _kind of wealth, Lucia's mother would never have to work hard labour again.

She dove into the crowd, shoving through busy shoppers, desperate to reach these men before they returned to their ship. The marketplace only seemed to become busier and busier, and the distance between herself and the sailors only increasing.

A wave swarmed her, a wave not of water, but of neighbours, although all they seemed to be were obstacles, preventing her from reaching her destination. She would never catch up to them, not through this crowd.

There weren't many buildings in the island, at least not many that were more sound than a thatched hut, but there was one strip of red-bricked welding shops downtown. It was old and crumbling, but many places on the wall had eroded, leaving wide gaps.

Lucia quickly grabbed onto the wall, scaling it, using the gaps in the brick as one would the rungs of a ladder. The centre of the rooves were sagging, looking anything but sturdy, so she balanced upon the thin frame of the roof.

Wobbling, she steps along the ledge of the building, never taking her eyes off of the bobbing hats of the sailors. She must have looked like a drunkard, stumbling and wavering, but she managed to keep upright, ignoring the stares of those watching her.

They were close to the piers now, only moments away from leaving. Without even a moment of hesitation, she leapt from the roof of the last shop.

Lucia had always been irrational, never stopping to consider her actions. She wasn't one for analyzing the best option, but her first choice usually seemed to work in her favour.

There were several brightly-dyed linens strung overhead the street to dry, and Lucia's fingers barely closed around the thick string as she hurtled towards the ground. Unfortunately for her, the old, decaying cord snapped under her weight. But _fortunately _for her, the strands on the other side of the cord held tight, and she descended rapidly, gripping onto the swinging rope as it fell towards the ground.

Her feet hit the rotting, wooden boards of the docks, and she stumbled for a moment, trying to regain her balance.

"Wait! Stop!" She was able to call the attention of a startling greasy man, stout and bearded, his hair tied into a stringy tail behind his head. The man's face was weather-beaten and tanned, heavily lined with creases and dirt. He was clearly intoxicated, to what extent, she couldn't be sure, and his eyes took several moments to focus on her face.

"Whatta-ya want, lass?" he breathed, and Luce was swarmed with a wave of foul breath. Her lids fluttered, and she eyes stung with tears of revolt.

"I... I want to know... I would like to know how you've made such a profit for yourselves." She motions to the sailors that are beginning to load supplies onto the small rowboats.

The man grins in a way that makes her not entirely uncomfortable. He was a strange man, but friendly.

"This is nothing, Lass." He winks, showing her a flash of the gold coins he held in his hands, and turned back to the boats, taking a deep swig from his canteen.

Luce grabs his shoulder, desperate to keep him. "Wait! What have you done to earn such a living?"

The man quickly spins, grabbing her by the collar of her loose shirt, his eyes turning cold. "Why, ya working for the Crown?" His stale breath was overwhelming, and she gritted her teeth, turning her head to the side to escape the foul stench.

"I'm not... working for the Crown. I'm just... in need of a wage."

The stout man grins, easing his grip off of her tunic, though not fully releasing it. "Well, sorry Lass, but this ain't no job for a woman." With a sloppy grin, he flipped the coin into the air, letting it fall into her awaiting hands. She'd never seen such an odd coin before, it certainly wasn't from the island, but she tightened her knuckles around it in acceptance.

_Of course. _

"Look, I can use a sword, a knife. I hunt, and I've had some experience with boats and the sea. I can defend myself," Luce protested proudly, persuasively.

The bearded man leans close again, grinning with his decaying teeth. "Even against pirates?"

Luce pauses, swallowing a thick knot in her throat. Her fierceness faded. "Pirates?" she squeaked. Pirates were something she had only heard about. As a child, Luce had been romanced by the buccaneer lifestyle. But her mother had cut her dream short, telling her of the vile ways of piracy, telling her that men like that were no good, were murderers and rogues.

As she grew older, the stories became more and more detailed, more and more gruesome. Her mother seemed to know much about piracy.

The man chuckles, his whole body shaking, and releases her cloth shirt, taking another deep drink from his canteen, before tucking back into his jacket. "Sorry, Lass. Women are bad luck. If you was a boy, maybe we'd see. I don't suppose you have a brother though, do ya?"

He turns back to the young woman, only to find she had disappeared entirely, and in her place, stood his captain.

Captain Jack raised his eyebrow, and turned to each side, looking down the beach. He swayed on his feet, lifting his hands in an unsteady gesture.

"Who are you talking to, Gibbs?"

He was right, all traces of the girl had disappeared. But her height had been similar to Jack's, many of her features the same.

He was either seeing things, or much more drunk than he had figured.

Jack clapped him on the back, the very action seeming to throw him off balance. "You've taken in too much seawater, Gibbs."

He was probably right.

* * *

><p>Luce scrambled down the beach, her leather boots kicking up sand as she ran. The bow that had been hastily thrown over her shoulder now slapped against her hip, surely beginning to leave a bruise.<p>

She was desperate, and so close, the drunken pirate's words pounding like a pulse in her head. _This is nothing, Lass._

If such a small fortune was _nothing _in his eyes, how much wealth did these pirates truly possess? _I don't suppose you have a brother though, do ya?_

When she finally reached the tiny cottage, she threw down her bow and arrows and other hunting gear. Digging the old hunting knife out of her pocket, she didn't hesitate to grab hold of her long hair and slice it, the ends now falling to just above her shoulder blades, the severed strands falling to the dirt floor. She felt a twinge of remorse over the butchering of her hair - it was one of the only features that she shared with her mother. _It's only hair, _she scolded, feeling silly. _It's only hair._

The hunting knife came of use again, shredding the old bedclothes, and tying them together into one large strand. She tied the bandage around her chest, each time pulling it tighter and tighter, until she couldn't breathe and her chest was flattened. Luce felt light-headed, barely able to inhale. But she managed.

Luce stripped out of her hunting clothes, throwing on her only other set of clothing - a loose tunic and baggy trousers, a particularly boyish ensemble - and began to repack her weapons. Knife, bow, and her mother's ancient saber. It wasn't much, but it was all she had.

She had been frantically running about, but, despite her pounding heart, she paused, staring around the cabin. The only home she had ever known.

What would her mother think, when she found Lucia had disappeared without a trace. What would she do?

Luce picked the coin that the pirate had tossed to her - it was dull and abused, but it's lustre beneath was evident.

Suppressing tears, Luce digs through her mother's drawers, pulling out an over-used length of charcoal. Her mother had always been an artist, and a talented one at that - just another thing that Luce didn't share with her.

Scribbling down a quick note upon the tabletop, _I will be back, someday_, Luce lovingly set the coin onto the worn wood, before hurriedly exiting her home, never looking back.

Had she, she might have been unable to leave.

* * *

><p>"Wait! <em>Wait!" <em>Luce dashed across the piers, watching as the last rowboat pulled away from the dock. She had been _so _close.

Tugging the bow further onto her shoulder, Luce didn't hesitate to dive into the water. She had been seen, that she was sure of, as when she surfaced, she heard several cries of surprise from witnesses. Luce had grown up on the island, and had been swimming since she was child.

She quickly paddled after the boat, her strong arms propelling her through the water. "Wait!" she cried after the pirates, purposely lowering her voice. Nothing unnatural, but still a little more masculine than her was accustomed to.

Grabbing onto the stern of the boat, she was dragged through the salty ocean for only a few metres before hands gripped onto her forearms, pulling her right out of the water.

The old man she had previously met studied her, his eyes still unfocused, before grinning widely. "So, the lass had a brother, after all."

"Welcome aboard, Lad."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments or suggestions for me? Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!<strong>

**Thanks again!**

**-PRG**


	3. Half Mad

The man - Gibbs, as he later introduced himself - showed her to below deck, to her 'bedchambers': A mottled blanket that had been placed upon the floor of the ship. Rats scurried about her feet, and the stench was almost too much to bear. Luckily, the ties that suppressed her chest helped her avoid taking in too much breath.

"What am I to do?" Luce asks, her voice slipping back into the low tenor.

Gibbs snorts. "Not much, Lad. What are ya, ten?"

"Seventeen," she protested, trying to keep the bite from her voice. No one mistook her for younger than her age when she was a _woman, _but now, trying ot pass for a man, she clearly didn't look her age.

Gibbs studied her, swaying slightly on his feet, and gave an unrecognizable grunt, swallowing a mouth-full from his canteen.

"Scrub the deck, do whatever you're told. The only reason you're here, Lad, is because you risked drowning just to get a chance to sail. I'd mind yourself, know yer place. Aye?"

Luce nodded, gulping. "Aye." She'd have to mind her tongue: her fiery attitude might serve it's purpose on the island, but she was a lowly crewmember now. And these were pirates. If she got on the wrong man's unfavourable side, she might be thrown overboard!

"Gibbs!" she called, as he was about to stagger up the stairs. "Mr. Gibbs... How much... How much do we earn, here?"

The elderly man chuckled. "Depends on how good a pirate ya are, Lad. If ye survive, then ya might get a share. If not," he shrugs, "Then ye get a sea burial, savvy?"

He clambered up the stairs, leaving Luce to stare after him, her jaw hanging open.

* * *

><p>"Get up, ye scurvy dogs!"<p>

Luce groaned, but quickly rose from her spot on her floor, kicking away the rats that surrounded her, and fixing her greasy hair, tightening her hair tie. Men clambered onto the deck, each receiving a piece of hardtack bread, before quickly being sent to work.

The back-breaking labour was hard, and after only a few days, her thin fingers were littered with blisters and callouses. But she wasn't complaining - her mother had been forced to do heavy labour to feed herself and Luce. If Luce could earn enough, she hoped to rid Angelica of her financial burden, even if it meant that Luce take on the work load.

Water was sloshed down between rows of men, sailors taking rags to the wooden deck. The sun beat down on them, making their task tiresome and even more of a burden. Luce wiped the sweat from her brow, blinking rapidly to sooth her stinging eyes.

"Oi!" One of the "_supervisors"_ called. "You got work to do, Lad," he growls, giving Luce a sharp boot in the ribs. She resists a yelp, simply biting her lip and going back to her work. It took all of her restraint not to jump up and protest, yelling bloody murder until the man either backed off or proposed a fight, but either way, Luce would be ready.

But instead, she dug her fingernails into the deck and scraped the rag back and forth, peeling some of the slivers off of the floorboards in her anger. The wood was soft, and splinters of the floor easily pulled away under her anger. She was so absorbed in her work, she didn't notice the other men scamper away, or the clicking of heels advancing. She only noticed his presense when the toe of his boot moved to rest on the top of her hands, halting her work.

Her gaze travels from his scuffed boots to his ragged trouser legs to his worn coat. Luce squinted, and could only make out the outline of his figure.

"What do ya think yer doing, Lad?"

Luce looked down at her work, than back upwards. "Cleaning the deck?"

The man growled, moving the toe of his boot underneath her hands and nudging them away from the rag. Several large splinters of wood were caught in the cloth, having ben stripped away from the deck.

"Do you know, Lad, what I've been through to get this boat?"

Luce shook her head, intimidated by the man's very appearance.

"Do you know how hard it was to get this boat out of that _bloody_ bottle?" he roared, his voice taking on a rough edge. Bottle? As in, a ship in a bottle? Luce excused his rambling, he seemed half-mad anyways. The manner in which he swayed on his feet and raised his arms, motioning wildly as he spoke only reenforced her conclusion. Instead of arguing, she just nodded again, humouring him.

"Then I advise you to stop stripping the floorboards off of my ship, savvy?"

Luce nodded hurridly. "Yes, Sir!"

"That's _Captain _to you, Boy."

Again, Luce nodded. She had insulted the Captain of a pirate ship. She was lucky to still be alive.

"What's your name, Boy?"

Her throat suddenly thickened, her mouth dried. Name?

"Lucio," she blurted. "Luc."

The Captain nodded, as if he was going to remember _her _name, and tipped his head back, lifting a bottle of rum to his lips.

"Well, Boy, you best be warned."

He shifts more of his weight onto the foot that presses onto _Luc's _hand, before stepping away, taking another swig from the bottle before staggering off towards the Captain's quarters.

For only a moment, the entire sea seemed to still at his words, not even the gulls making a sound. Gibbs was the first to make a sound, ordering the sailor's back to work.

"Don't worry about the Captain, you'd think he sold his soul for this ship - he doesn't like to see it mistreated."

Luce turned to her right, following the kind voice, and met the eyes of a young boy, perhaps not much older than she.

"Is he always this..."

"-Animated?" the boy finishes with a chuckle. "Aye. He's a good man, though, despite what he wants you to think."

A good man? Perhaps this boy was just as mad as the Captain was.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

The boy, who couldn't be more than twenty years of age, smiled at her. His hair was long but, like hers, was tied neatly behind his head. He had a handsome smile, and a warm, kind face. His soft features stood out against the roguishness of the other pirates. In such a horrid environment, Luce wondered how such a boy had come to be a pirate. He _seemed _honest and well-meaning, but she had come to learn to be wary.

"So, how have you come to know so much about the Captain? I don't suppose the two of you had a heart-to-heart..."

The boy laughed, his voice rich and inviting. "Hardly. He was... a friend of my parents', I suppose."

I snort. "You must have some fascinating parents."

The boy smirks, his eyes sparkling in an unknown humour that he seemed unwilling to share. "You have no idea."

Luce can't help but smile at his warm expression, and thrusts her hand out in greeting. "Lucio. Or Luc."

The boy reaches out to shake her hand, a gesture that seems humourously formal on these seas.

"William Turner. Or Will."

* * *

><p>The days passed by rather quickly, Luce had observed, when they were sailing. Each sunrise seemed to melt together, becoming a blur in her memory, and impossible to distinguish one from another. Many of her tasks and chores were the same, meaningless, but laboursome.<p>

Will was kind, showing her '_the ropes' _as he liked to call it, introducing her to the other members of the crew, and teaching her about the pirates' lifestyle.

"Any man who falls behind is left behind?" Luce repeated, disbelieving. "That's horribly..."

"Selfish?" Will ended, a smile on his face. "Yes, well, welcome to piracy, mate. If there is any way a pirate can take advantage of you, he can. And will."

"But does that apply to everyone? I mean, Gibbs and the Captain seem...close..."

Will smirks again, leaning forward. It was passed nightfall, and all the other men were nearly asleep. Or had passed out...

They both sat cross-legged before a small, cracked oil lamp, whispering about like two young children.

"Yes, they are close. They've been mates for years, decades even. But if either one had to chose - his hide or the other's..." he shrugs. "It's an easy choice." Will leans forward, ruffling Luce's hair, in a manner that he had become so found of in recent days. Luce was like his little brother, and she often endured endless teasing from the man.

"I know growing up on the little island has given you a strong sense of _'family ties'," _Will teased, "But on the seas, it's every man for himself."

Luce rolled her eyes, internalizing a grin so he didn't receive the satisfaction. "Oh, more small-town jokes?" Luce leaned across the candlelight and pressed a strong shove to Will's chest. "Shut up." He grabbed her wrists and tried to throw her off balance.

"God, your thin. I bet I could snap your wrist in half. I bet if you were thrown overboard, the sharks wouldn't even bother with you, you're just a skeleton."

Hurridly, Luce jerked her arms out of his grasp. His comment had been good-humoured and jesting, but she knew she couldn't give him anything to be suspicious of. She was thin, and she knew it: Luce had the figure of a young woman, and was fortunate that no one had commented thus far.

Will looked surprised at her sudden defensive action, and Luce forced a smile onto her face. "I way be thin, but I'll wager I could break your nose without breaking a sweat."

He let out a deep laugh, and stood, stretching his legs, and ruffled her hair.

"Night, Lucio. Don't get gnawed on my the rats, little skeleton."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucio is another Spanish name, like Lucia, that means 'light.' <strong>

**I'm using Luc as kind of a nickname, pronounced "Luke."**

**I know things aren't very exciting, but it _will _pick up. I'm still establishing a bit of a base...**

**Please review!**


	4. Thank You

After several months on the open seas, Luce was beginning to doubt her decision to join the crew of pirates.

They hadn't seen land since they'd set sail from her home island, and the crew really hadn't been given any information to their destined location. The irritation seemed to plague only her; the other pirates seemed uncaring towards their journey's end.

Luce craved excitement, craved adventure, and patience had never been her strongest trait, especially when forced to complete the same, repetitive tasks such as mopping the deck and acting as an unofficial cabin boy.

Luce had asked Will if he knew where the ship was headed, if he knew when and where they would make port, and received a simple shrug and a warm, lop-sided smile. Even Mr. Gibbs had consumed far too much, and was unable to give her much more information than an unintelligable slur. After another month of agitated waiting, Luce decided to ask the Captain himself, if he wasn't going to share the destination with the rest of the crew.

She climbed the creaking wooden stairs towards the stern of the ship, where the Captain had taken the wheel. Although Luce knew it wasn't typically the Captain's job to man the wheel, the Captain seemed protective over his ship, perhaps to an excessive amount.

He didn't seem to notice her, his dark eyes remained fixed forward, and he swayed gently at the wheel. As Luce approached, she could hear his voice, carrying as much of a tune as the heavy rum would allow him. He mumbled and slurred over the verse, perhaps having forgotten the lyrics, until a section emerged that he could recall.

"...really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho..."

"Captain?" Luce asked, almost afraid to interrupt his song.

He didn't blink, didn't move, really, just continued to sway, whether it was due to the tune in his mind or the alcohol he consumed, she didn't know. The Captain didn't acknowledge her, but she supposed he was aware of her presence.

"Captain, where will we be making port?" Luce questioned, waiting patiently for his answer.

Although it took several long moments, the Captain said, "Tortuga, Lad."

"Tortuga?" she asked. Luce had never heard of such a place. Perhaps it was another small island, one similar to her own home. "Why Tortuga?"

A smirk creased his lips. "We need a bigger crew, boy. Can't win a battle without a decent crew."

"Well, where will our next destination be? After Tortuga?"

The Captain motions to another man, who quickly takes the wheel. Luce scrambles after him after he moved towards the deck. The men part like the Red Sea in his wake, while Luce struggled to keep up with his long strides, dodging around pirates and the ship's _booms._

"Captain-"

"Wherever the wind takes us, Lad."

Luce furrows her brow at his vague response. "You mean, _you _don't know where we're going? Don't you have a map, or a compass or something?"

Captain Jack Sparrow simply waved his hand, dismissing her question. "Had a compass. Damn thing's been pointin' in the same direction for nearly two decades, now, but followin' it it would lead me somewhere I ain't welcome, savvy?"

Conversations with the Captain always seemed to end this way - with Jack rambling, as if he was finishing a private thought by speaking out loud, for everyone else to hear. Luce could never tell him she did not, in fact, understand, in fear that he would either be furious, or worse, try to explain himself further.

So she simply nodded. "So we're just going to sail until we find a purpose? No plan, or... aspirations?"

Suddenly, the Captain spun, causing Lucia to nearly run into the back of him. "You sure do ask a lot 'a questions, don't ya, Lad?"

She shrugs. "You sure don't answer many, Captain."

Pulling out a silver canteen from within his jacket, the Captain lifts his drink in a mock salute. "Call it even then, Lad?" He tilts his head back, bringing the canteen to his lips, and swallowing heavily. Luce resists the urge to roll her eyes, and simply nods once more, trudging away from the Captain.

Will quickly caught up to her, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Luc, why in the name of the _gods _were you talking to Captain Jack?" he teased heartily.

"I was trying to figure out where we're headed. He doesn't have a _clue, _Will, how the hell did he get to be captain?" she huffed, more put-off than upset.

Chuckling, her friend just shook his head in amusement. "He's the best pirate the world's ever seen, Luc, haven't you heard the stories?"

Luce huffed, rolling her eyes. "Only what you've told me."

"He once escaped a deserted island by roping together two sea turtles."

Never one for fairytales, Luce snorts loudly. "Roping together sea turtles? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. The man can't stand on his own to feet, let alone create an escape plan like that..."

"More ridiculous than surviving Davey Jones locker? Coming back from the depths of-"

"If he came back from the dead, it was only because the Devil himself couldn't put up with him!"

Will throws back his head and laughs, leaning casually against the railing of the _Pearl, _his typical flawless smile stained upon his lips.

"I heard that he found the Fountain of Youth, and killed the fearsome pirate Blackbeard with his _bare _hands."

Luce rests her elbows against the wooden rail of the ship, leaning back beside her friend. "If someone had discovered a Fountain of Youth, don't you think everyone would know of it by now? Besides, how does one kill a pirate with his bare hands?"

Shaking his shaggy head, Will just grins at her like she's a young child that's misunderstanding. "Have a little faith, Lucio. Truth can be stranger than fiction."

She was about to reply with a biting remark, but Gibbs cried out, "Get back to work, ye landlubber!"

They quickly dropped their conversation, Will going to man the ship, and Luce returning to the cabins, and although she would never admit it, Luce hoped she would hear more of her supposedly infamous Captain.

* * *

><p>Toruga had been monsterous, although they did recruit a load of new men. The sleeping quarters were even more cramped, and the decks were always bustling. Jack's reputation seemed to have touched every citizen of the wretched town, as everyone called him by name.<p>

They were now on the open seas, the horizon clear in all directions. Treated as the cabin boy, Luce was never bored, constantly being sent on meaningless tasks above and below deck. She was always scrambling around herds of pirates, as the whole ship seemed to be crawling with them.

It wasn't until late at night that she finally had a moment of rest, and these were usually spent with Will, the only one her age on the _Pearl. _

Luce had woken at a particularly early hour, not a sound coming from the sleeping men, besides several deep snores. She snuck onto the nearly deserted top deck, only several men were up, and already at work.

Although Luce despised the life of a pirate, she had to admit, she loved the open waters, the salty breeze, the gentle swaying of the ship. Especially when she was able to take the time to enjoy it.

While everyone was at work, Luce moved to the back of the ship, away from the others.

She had been living on the ship for several months now, but she still ached for her home. For her Mother. Luce had seen her Mother everyday for her entire life, and the distance between them now was almost too much to bear. She was nearly an adult, and felt she should be more self-reliant. However, her Mother was the only parent she'd ever known. Her Mother was so much more to her than just a parent. Having never met her Father, Luce was all her Mother had, and vice versa.

Leaning forward onto the ship's polished rail, Luce, pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress her feelings of homesickness. When her vison cleared, an object appeared in the distance.

It was only a small dot at first, no more than a blemish on the horizon, but it only seemed to be getting closer, and larger, as the _Pearl _kept up it's easy pace.

"Luc?"

Not turning away from the object, Luce waved behind her, motioning to her friend.

"Will! Will, what is that?"

He appeared beside her, his eyes narrowed, squinting to see.

"It looks like... it looks like a ship!"

Will runs off, in search of the captain, while Luce keeps her eyes on the boat in the distance, watching as it gets closer and closer. She senses a presence beside her, the Captain. He holds a spyglass, and holds the polished metal up to his eye.

"Damn it," he hisses. "Barbossa." He staggers away, calling out for his first mate, as well as the rest of the crew. Suddenly, as if they gateway to Hell has been opened, pirates swarm onto the decks from their cabins, emptying their beds in a matter of seconds. Luce had never seen such a flurry of activity.

The _Pearl _began to pick up speed, rocking more heavily against the pounding waves. Will had told her that the _Black Pearl _was the fastest ship on the seas, but Luce knew it was too late. The dark ship was already approaching.

Her heart nearly burst from her chest when she heard the first crack of gunfire. Never having seen a gun before (no one on the island used one to hunt), the splitting sound made her throat catch and her heart leapt. The bullet bit into the water a good distance from the ship, but Luce was not reassured.

Leaping down the entire flight of wooden stairs, Luce's boots hit the deck with a powerful thud, and she bound across the deck into the cabins. Although Luce was only the cabin boy, she knew she could wield a weapon. She tucked her sword under her belt, slid a knife into her boot, threw her bow over her shoulder. Grabbing her arrows, she bounded up the stairs, only to nearly get run through my an unfamiliar pirate.

They were already on board.

Luce dodged the man's attack, jumping out of the way again and again, sliding back until she was cornered against the rail at the front of the ship. The pirate thrust forward with his sword, missing Lucia by an inch, and burying the tip of his weapon into the wood.

Spinning, he swung his fist out, and she ducked out of the path. She leapt backwards just in time to see a thin sword piercing the pirate from behind, cutting into his spine. He let out a gurgled scream before collapsing againt the wall.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. He was trying to kill her, yes, but she had never witnessed a murder, and such a gruesome one at that. When Luce felt a hand on her shoulder, she tried to struggle out of his grasp. But the hand returned followed by Will's warm voice.

"Luc," he pulled her away from the body. "Luc, hey."

She turned towards him, trembling violently.

"Luc, look, I know your not used to this, but if you're going to survive..." he pulls her sword from her belt. "You're going to need to use this."

Will was right; if Luce was ever going to return home, if she was ever going to earn enough to help support her Mother, then she was going to have to stay alive. It was self-defense after all.

With a determined nod, Luce took the sword, her hands still shaking, and followed Will onto the deck. Bodies littered the ship, and Luce could almost smell the scent of decay.

Will leapt down the stairs, thrusting the sword into another man's gut, before motioning for her to follow. She stuck to his side, fighting along with Will, refusing to let herself feel guilt when her sword pierced skin. Her Mother had spent endless hours teaching her swordplay, but that's all it had really been. Play. Never had she thought she would use the skill to cause harm to another being.

Even after the stop in Tortuga, their crew was outnumbered, but it seemed as though they were still putting up a good fight. Despite the comfort of Will at her side, Luce had never been so frightened in her entire life.

She thrust her sword into the side of a pirate, using her boot to kick him off of her weapon, before spinning to slice through the throat of another. As more and more pirates from the attacking crew began to drop, it was clear that the raid had been unsuccessful. Many survivors dove overboard, swimming towards the safety of their own ship.

Luce began to look for the _Pearl_'s crew. There were several bodies that she could recognize, but none of these men had been of importance to her, she didn't even know their names. But that did not stop her from feeling a horrible ache when she saw the life fading from their eyes.

Suddenly, a beefy arm hooked around her neck from behind, pulling her backwards and preventing the breath from escaping her lips. Unable to scream, Luce struggled, throwing her weight back and forth, trying to slip from his grasp. His hand wrapped around hers, preventing her from flailing. With blackness closing in around her vision, Luce throws her head back, into the man's jaw.

He grunts and releases her hand, which she used to grip the back of his head, steadying herself. While the pirate continues to stagger, Luce drops, hitting the deck and bringing the man with her. She landed against his chest, and one sharp elbow downwards, he releases her. She rolls backwards, throwing herself off of the man, and bounds away, running towards the bow of the ship.

But no place is safe, apparently, as Luce reaches the front of the boat, throwing herself against the front rail, she turns back to the commotion of the fight, afraid to leave herself exposed. She could see that the deck had calmed, most of the attacking pirates had either been killed or had returned to their own boat. But, one the top deck by the Captain's Quarters, men are still fighting. Two, actually, and one of them is her Captian.

Luce watches the man, twice Jack's size, slowly backs the Captain up against the side of the rail. He looks ancient, his entire face creased and weather-beaten, his hair graying. His limp was evident, but the power behind each blow of his sword sent the Captain stumbling back Jack's back hit's the side of the ship, and the other man kicked his sword from his hand, giving the Captain a toothy smile that made Luce's skin crawl.

Luce wasn't particularly fond of the Captain, but instinct emerges, and she jumps up on the rail at the front of the ship, trying to get enough height. Slipping the bow off of her shoulder, she strings an arrow and brings it up to eye level, watching the man's movements, trying to predict his actions. With a small prayer, Luce releases the string, and watches as it flies over the head of the men, burying itself into the man's loose sleeve, and pinning it against the wall of the Captain's Quarters. The larger man's sword flies from his hand, tumbling overboard.

It doesn't pierce his skin, Luce had no intentions of doing so, but when his sword hand was flung against the wall, his momentum is stopped suddenly, and he staggers. The Captain dives for his sword, but it's too late. The man jerks the the arrow from his sleeve, throwing it to the ground, before cutting loose one of the hanging ropes, and swinging back to his own ship.

The pirates whoop and cheer, quickly going back below deck to load the cannons, but Luce doesn't take her eyes off of the Captain. He bends, picking up the arrow from the deck, and studying it. He squints, swaying with a perpetual drunkenness that always seems to plague him, before turning towards the rest of the crew.

She can feel his gaze on her, and he lifts the arrow, his eyes trained on her bow. Slowly, his eyes lift to meet her own, and he raises a brow.

Suddenly, the boat gives an unexpected lurch, and she loses her balance. Her grip on the wooden mermaid perched on the front of the ship loosens, and she starts to fall backwards.

But a pair of strong arms wrap around her legs, and tug her from the rail, back on board. Heart pounding, Luce grabs onto Will, allowing him to pull her back to safety.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," Luce pants, her pulse pounding against her temple. Will laughs, and claps her on the back.

"Can you teach me how to do that? That was incredible, Luc."

"'Ey!" The Captain saunters towards them, his eyes fixed on her. "This yers?" he demands, baring the arrow. Unable to speak, Luce nods. Shakily, she takes back her arrow, slipping it into the sling on her back. Gently lifting her gaze, she meets his eyes, and they seem to be staring right into her, examining her.

"Thanks," she murmurs breathlessly. The Captain studies her a moment longer, lifting up his heavily ringed fingers, as if trying to place her, as if he recognized her. With one last shake of his head, he turned sharply on the heel of his boot, retreating back into the crowd of pirates.

"Hoist the sail! Throw the bodies overboard! Gibbs!"

Luce pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut, when heard Will's voice beside her, his lips near her ear.

"I think that was a _thank you for saving my life. _He's a pirate, that's the best you're going to get. Are you sure you're alright?"

As she watched the Captain walk away, Lucia shook her head. No, she wasn't sure if she was okay.

Because somehow, the Captain had shown his shred of humanity, of acknowledgement. Although he didn't outright say so, Luce considered what Will had said. He had been _thankful. _She hadn't known the Captain had emotions. He had been cold from day one, and had only been looking out for only himself. He couldn't even say _thank you_.

And she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had any other emotions... if he had ever had _feelings _for anything but himself.

It didn't seem likely.


	5. Attack

She doesn't get nauseous anymore, when she sees an approaching ship. She doesn't feel tears pool in her eyes when she kills an attacker, anymore. She doesn't vomit at the stench of decaying flesh, anymore, because now, it's a matter of survival.

Luce was a hunter, she had seen the animal kingdom at work. She had witnessed the kill-or-be-killed instinct. It wasn't a significant event, death, not for hunters. So she slipped into the survival role, refusing to feel guilt simply for being the stronger man.

Well, woman.

Besides, she couldn't very well quit now. The pirates had gotten a share of their raids, and Luce now toted the coins around with her everywhere. This was enough to pay their expenses for at least several months. She still had a long way to go, but when times got hard, it was nice to have a reminder of why she was here, what she was doing for her Mother.

It had been a about a month, Luce estimated, since the _Pearl's _last raid, and although Luce hated the battles, she most certainly enjoyed the profits. The sooner she could earn enough, the sooner she could get off this ship.

Yet, she almost couldn't imagine a life on land any longer. The homesickness seemed to be fading with each passing day, and Luce missed her Mother less and less as time went on. She loved waking up to the salty air, the rocking boat, the sound of the sea.

So, it would hard to leave, after all.

Despite the impending death and destruction, Luce almost smiled as the_ Pearl _sailed towards another ship, another pirate ship. This one in particular was large, and gave off an air of wealth and fear.

It was clear the ship was not willing to fight, but it was no match for the _Pearl's _speed. Somehow, despite it's ragged sails and worn wood, Luce had never seen a ship move faster, even if it was one of the Navy's prized boats, coming to the island to trade.

Pirates rushed around the ship, flowing around Luce like a river, streaming passed her and towards their posts, ready for battle.

Will had told her to watch herself, they were near Whitecap Bay, though Luce hadn't a clue of what she was supposed to watch out _for._

"Luc, c'mon, get your head out of the clouds!" Luce tilted her head, looking up at Will, who was currently on the deck above her. He winked. "Take what you can-"

"And give nothing back!" Luce finished, calling out to him with a smile. The saying had once horrified her, had exposed the disgusting intentions behind piracy, but now, it had nearly lost it's meaning. That's what she was after, wasn't it, all this time? They were all after the same thing, in the end.

Wealth.

The _Black Pearl _passed the side of the ship, and a wooden board was thrown between the two rails. Many pirates swung across the sea on ropes, landing on the deck with a thud.

Luce was one of those pirates. Her leather boots slammed against the floor, Will at her side, and jerked the sword from her belt, launching into action.

She would have to lie if she didn't admit she loved the thrill of the fight, but it was the slaughter that had weighed down on her.

Nevertheless, they were an unstoppable team, Luce and Will. They had managed to keep each other alive, after all.

After the first attack, Luce hadn't spoken with the Captain. She had barely seen the man, but had yet to see the redeeming qualities that Will claimed Jack had. He staggered about as if drunk, and acted as if he had constant sunstroke. He was mad, Luce was sure of it.

But even though Luce had no fond feelings towards the man, she had an odd curiosity with him. She was almost... fascinated by him. She could never decipher his rambling, and although his expressions were often comically exaggerated, they never seemed to match the situation or the mood.

And suddenly, when her sword thrust into the gut of an attacking pirate, and he dropped to the deck, _he _was there, looking just as surprised to see her. He had been fighting another pirate, but he, too, had finished the man off.

The Captain studied her, as he always did when she was around. It always made Luce's heart race in fear - what if he knew she was a teenage girl? What would he do, if he found out? Kill her, throw her overboard, make her walk the plank?

But suddenly, a pirate lunged for the two of them, appearing over Jack's shoulder without warning.

Instinct struck again, and she grabbed her Captain by the edges of his yellowing shirt, pulling him towards her, shoving him out of the way. Unfortunately, as the Captain was thrust into safety, the man didn't slow, and Luce felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

It burned, hot white pain, and she cried out in agony. Luce had always had a high tolerance for pain, but already the corners of her vision were darkening.

Everything thing went black, but not before she felt a strong, warm pair of arms wrap around her, saving her from collapsing against the hard deck.

And then she's aware of nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, I'm not getting a whole lot of reads for this story, so I thought I'd get the plot rolling a little early.<strong>

**I know this chapter's short, but it's just for this one, I swear!**


	6. Traitor

_"Lucia, sweetheart, how did you get into my drawer?"_

_Five year old Lucia set down the 'borrowed' charcoal that had been taken from her Mother's supplies._

_"I sat on 'da counter."_

_Angelica shook her head, sitting down beside her daughter, kissing her temple._

_"What are you drawing, Luce?"_

_Luce smiled, her front teeth already missing. _

_"Daddy."_

_The smile slipped from her Mother's face. "O..Oh?"_

_Luce smiled and held up the drawing. "Is this what he looks like, Mama?"_

_Angelica bit her lip. "Yes, Sweetheart. He looks quite a bit like that."_

Luce's eyes fluttered open, the dream quickly fading from her thoughts. Her body was throbbing with aches and pains, and it felt as though her shoulder was burning.

As she took in her surroundings, it suddenly occured to her that she was in an unfamiliar location. Had she been captured by the pirates? Oh God...

She shot up from bed, only to have her shoulder sizzle in pain. She hissed, and although she tried, she couldn't find the strength to lower herself back onto the bed.

"Pace yourself, darlin'. Ye just got run through with a sword."

She gasped and spun, sending another stabbing pain thorugh her torso. Captain Jack Sparrow sat across the room, a bottle in hand. He looks as though he'd been sitting there for some time.

"C...Captain?"

The man took a deep swig, ignoring her. Luce grits her teeth, and starts to rise from the bed. Where was she?

But as soon as her feet touch the ground, she is thrown back against the bed, knife at her throat. The action sent a horrible, seering pain through her shoulder, and she nearly screamed in pain.

"Who are you?" he hissed. Luce turned her head, gasping to take in anything but his rum-soaked breath. "Who the hell sent you here? What you are you doing here?"

Luce struggled against him - she was scared, terrified, really. Who did he think she was?

The Captain gripped her forearms and gave her a sharp shake, lifting her back right off of the bed, before he shoved her back down.

"_Who are you? Who sent you? _Does the name _Barbossa _ring any bells?_" _he hissed. Luce cried out again, but finally screamed at Jack.

"No one sent me! I'm not working for anyone! I came here for my Mother! I'm just trying to earn enough to support her! To support _us! _Don't you think if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have saved your like _twice?_" she yells.

"What's yer name?"

"Lucio!" She screams again.

The Captain gives a sinister smile. "Liar," he breathes. "Never heard the name _Lucio _for a lass, before..."

With a gasp, Luce looks down. Her tunic has been removed, and new bandages have been wrapped around her shoulder, and her chest. A shirt has been thrown over her shoulders.

"Who are ye?"

"Okay!" she cried! "Lucia! My name's Lucia! I grew up on a small island, never left it until now! My Mother can barely afford to keep a roof over our heads, let alone feed us! I joined your crew to get enough money so she wouldn't have to kill herself every day trying to get by. I'm not working for anyone, I'm not hiding anything. I've never heard the name Barbossa in my life! I only pretended to be a boy to get on the crew, Gibbs refused me when I asked to join as a girl! Please, you _have _to believe me!"

He stares at her a few moments longer, before apparently deciding that she was worthy of trust. He eased himself off of her, before picking the discarded bottle of rum from the floor, and took another swig.

"I s'pose I'll have ta believe you. Fer now."

Luce sighed, and let her body relax. "What... what are you going to do to me?" she asks. "W...where am I?" She tugs the shirt around her chest, covering herself.

"The Captain quarters, Lass. And don' worry, darlin', I'm not one to take advantage of an injured lass, especially a child."

She glares at him. "I'm seventeen, I'm not a child. Is this how you treat everyone who saves your life? _Twice?_"

Jack smirks, and lifts the bottle to his lips. "Can't say that too many people have cared enough to do it, Lass." He, once again, studied her, as if he needed to place her. "What's yer surname, then?"

Luce blinks in surprise at Jack's rapid change of subject matter. "Um... I beg your pardon?"

"Surname, Lass. Family name, last name, name passed down by yer father..."

Rolling her eyes, Luce replies, "I don't have a father. And I don't know my surname." When suspicion leaks into Jack's eyes, she clarifies, "I never needed one. I was just _Luce. _It was a small island, everyone knew each other by our first names. I never needed a surname. I'm sure my Mother told me once, but I don't remember it..."

"What kind o' person don't have a surname, Lass?"

"What kind of person has a bird's name as their surname? What kind of pirate are you?" Lucia fires back, immediately biting her lip after she realizes what words have just left her mouth. She was lucky to be alive, after everything that's happened, and now her fiery temper was going to get her in trouble once more.

Jack snorts and takes another drink of the rum. "'ll have ya'know, the pirate king went by the name o' Miss Swann."

"Pirate..._king_? _What?_"

Jack heads for the door, hand on the knob. "And ''ll have ya know, Lass, I'm a damn good pirate."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, to answer a few reviewer's questions :)<strong>

**No, Lucia is not going to immediately find out that Jack is her father. It won't happen for a while now. I did get the ball rolling in the previous chapter, but _Lucia _is not going to find out anytime soon. I still got a lot of plot left :)**

**I wasn't actually thinking about putting Angelica into the story until closer to the end. I was thinking about focusing more on the Father/Daughter aspect. If you'd like to see Angelica in this story more, please contact me! I'd love to hear any suggestions that anyone has for this story!**

**And yes, I will eventually reveal how Jack and Gibbs got the Pearl out of the bottle!**

**I know, I know, it's another short one. They'll get longer!**


	7. Angelica's Swordplay

**Okay, I decided to answer a reviewer question before this chapter starts!**

**Yes, Barbossa will most definitely make an appearance in this fic. He will kind of be playing an important roll, actually ;D**

* * *

><p>Luce, despite her healing injury, began growing more and more annoyed when she had been told, for a week straight, that she was not <em>allowed <em>to leave her room.

She had been moved from the Captain's Quarters to a different compartment on the ship, where she at least had a straw mattress to cradle her punctured shoulder. Although Luce knew that there were many members of the crew who had probably received worse wounds, she had to assume that she was receiving special treatment due to the fact that she had saved the Captain's life.

Twice.

Jack was never one for emotions, she could tell that from the start, but she supposed this was his way of thanking her. After all, she _had _risked death, nearly met death, to save him, although she still didn't know _why _she had done it. But nevertheless, she had, and she was suffering for it.

Luce had never been a proud person, she had never expected for Jack to acknowledge her deed, nor did she feel she would be comfortable _had _he thanked her, but, after a week of being stuck in that miserable room, demanded that she rest, she was starting to wish the Captain did not care at all about her sacrifice. If she was back in her normal spot on the floor of the cabins, she would be free to move around as she pleased.

Besides, she missed Will.

She hadn't seen anyone, really, except the man who always brought her her meals, and he didn't even speak her language. She longed for Will's bright smiles, humourous stories, and his sunny disposition. She missed how he would sling a lazy arm across her shoulders, how he would playfully jab at her ribs with his elbow, how he would slug her in the arm, treat her like a younger brother, although they were very close to the same age.

She missed Will, and his companionship.

So finally, after seven torturous days of pacing the tiny cabin, Luce decided to take action. She slung her bow and arrows over her back, sheathed her sword, and shimmied the lock on the door open with the thin blade of her hunting knife.

She was in such a fit of anger, that she stormed up on deck, forgetting to pull on her boots entirely, and to tie back her hair. The men gave her shocked stairs and the fiery woman marched passed them, eyes blazing.

"Captain!" she snapped, making her way towards the wheel of the _Pearl. _"Captain, I need to speak with you. _Now._"

There she went again, letting her temper land her in a dangerous predicament. If it was anyone but the easy-going Jack Sparrow, she probably would have been run through with a sword.

Jack, upon seeing the girl, handed the wheel to Gibbs and staggered down the stairs, lifting his hands in a haulting motion, as if the gesture alone would cause her to retreat back to her room.

"I thought you were told to stay in that room of yours, Lass."

_Lass? _Luce suddenly became very aware of her unbuttoned shirt - although her chest was covered in bandages - and the stares of the crew. While refusing to blush, Luce hastily wrapped the shirt tighter around herself, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm part of this crew, Captain, and I'm ready to get back to work," she stated firmly, her tone leaving no room for arguement. Or so she thought.

"Yer not gettin' anywhere, Lass. Next time we make port, yer gettin' dropped off."

Luce snarled. "I'm not a child! I was a fine pirate until you discovered I was a woman!"

"Not'a woman, a _girl. _I ain't gonna be responsible for a _girl _gettin' murdered on my ship."

Rolling her eyes, Luce follows her Captain right back up the stairs, ignoring the fact that this conversation was being put on display for the entire crew.

"You didn't have a problem with it when I was a _man, _Captain. This didn't just happen! I was a _woman _when I fought all of those battles! I was a _woman _when I saved your life! I was a _woman _when I shot that arrow into the pirate's sleeve. I'm still the same person, Captain, so why should I be treated any differently?"

"I'm not doubtin' your _abilities, _Lass," the Captain assured, leaning close to her, as if whispering a secret. "I'm simply stating that I don' wanna be responsible for a pretty thing like you getting your head blown off in battle. _Or worse, _savvy?"

"Is that supposed to scare me, _Captain?_" she challenged, narrowing her eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, raising a ringed finger at her, but snapped his mouth shut and turned his head when he heard a voice call out,

"Luc?"

Will.

She turned to face him, realized her shirt had once again loosened, and decided on fully buttoning it this time. Momentarily forgetting the Captain, she made her way down the wooden steps, approaching him catiously, as she would a wild animal.

"Luce. Lucia. My name is Lucia."

He took a step back in surprise, his deep eyes widening, taking in her appearance. "You're... all this time..."

"Will! No, I was just... it was the _only _thing I lied to you about! Everything else... I'm still the same!" Luce turns to face the rest of the staring pirates. "What, just because I'm a woman means I don't have the ability to fight anymore? Do my _breasts _somehow render me incapable?"

Luce knew she needed this, she could very well return home with wealth that would only last a year or so. Her Mother needed this money, Luce needed to fight.

No one said a word, they just stared, gaped at her. One particularly large, particularly thick-headed sailor called out, "Traitor! Throw her overboard!" And she was grabbed by two men, and dragged towards the rail of the boat, picked right up off of her feet. She gave a cry in anger, kicking her feet and flailing her hands, but they held on.

"Let her go!"

Suddenly, Will unsheathed his sword, and was pointing it at the stomach of the offending pirates. Luce was immediately dropped to the deck, a horrible ache passing through her not-quite-healed shoulder, before Will tugged her off of her feet, holding her protectively against his chest, sword bared.

"Don't touch her!"

"Will-"

"Oi!" Will spins, shoving Luce behind him, and the tip of his sword meets the chin of the Captain.

Catiously, Jack nudges away the blade with his finger. "The Lass stays. I don' want 'er fighting, but if anyone so much as lays a hand on her..." he trails off threateningly, his boots clunking against the wooden floorboards.

"Captain-" she protests, but Will puts a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Luce-"

Despite his earlier help, she wretches away. "No! I won't just sit and wait for you to drop me off at some port. I'm going to fight! I'm a pirate, just like anyone else on this ship!"

Jack doesn't acknowledge her, doesn't even turn around. "Back t' work! I want us out of White Cap Bay by sundown! Aye?"

Luce, in a moment of blind rage, jerks her sword from her belt, and uses the flat blade to strike the top of the Captain's hat, letting it tumble to the ground.

The Captain turns, only to meet the glinting end of Luce's blade, his eyes crossing to focus on the tip. "I said I would fight. I can prove my worth," Luce hisses.

Jack, about to protest, stumbles back when Luce take a swipe at his chest with the blade. "Wait a minute now, Lass, I-"

Luce takes another lunge, and this time, Jack draws his own sword, defending her blow. She swings again, and Jack ducks, only to have Luce bury her sword into the rail of the ship, hopelessly embeding it. Jack thrusts his sword towards her, but she swung out to the side, slamming her fist against his ribcage.

The Captain grunts, leans forward. "Dirty swordplay, love."

Luce grabs the hilt of her own sword, bracing her bare foot against the rail, and pulls her blade from the wood.

"I told you I was a pirate."

She swings her sword over her head, gaining momentum, before bringing it down towards her Captain's head. Jack blocks the blow with his own blade, before jumping over the low swing aimed at his legs. Luce lunged again, but Jack used her weight against her, stepping out of the way and throwing her against the rail. Luce spun, just in time to miss the blade that buried itself into the wood inches from her nose.

Jumping onto the rail, trying to balance on the thin surface, Luce delivers a high shot towards his head, but is blocked, and almost falls to the deck below her.

Almost.

But the Captain jumps up after her, he is surprisingly well-balanced for a drunkard, and comes at her again.

When they reach the corner of the rail, Luce knows her throbbing shoulder will not be able to keep up with the swordplay, she's already feeling the aches, and each block sends a pain up her arm.

She dives off of the rail, moving to the other side of the ship's wheel, trying to avoid Jack's blade. They dodge around it, manage to stay distanced until Luce takes the wheel and spins it sharply, hoping that one of the spokes will manage to strike him.

But Jack jumps back, and the entire ship rocks dangerously to one side. The Captain cries out, reaches for the wheel, and the momentary distraction gives Luce her opportunity.

She lunges forward, maneuvoering her sword in a way only her Mother taught her how. It was a seemingly unheard of series of movement, she certainly hadn't seen it done by any other swordsman than her mother, and it won against the local boys' swordplay every time. She had yet to see it deflected.

But to her shock, Jack was not only able to block the blow, he was also able to hook his blade around Luce's, rendering her's useless, and pulling her towards him, so he was only a few inches away from her, moving as if on instinct. Although Luce was shorter than her Captain, she refused to back down, to let herself be intimidated, but something in his eyes made her hesitate. He was staring at her, eyes wide, studying.

"Only one woman alive knows that move," he murmured thoughtfully. Luce tried to tug away, but he held fast, not allowing her to pull away from him.

"Angelica."

The shock at hearing her Mother's name prevented her from struggling, it overwhelmed any other thought in her mind. Gibbs, who had taken the wheel after the fight, spits out the rum he had been drinking. How did these men know her Mother? Her Mother despised pirates, and had warned Luce about them.

Suddenly, the _Pearl _gave a loud groan, and the whole thing swayed lurched to one side. Jack lost his grip on Luce, and they both stumbled back. The crew lunged to one side of the ship, peering over the edges, eyes wide, faces slack in horror.

Fear.

The man who had once threatened to throw her overboard cried out, shoving away from the rail.

"Mermaids!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to , once again, assure everyone that no, Luce is not going to find out about Jack until a much later chapter. I promise ;)<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Damn Fish

_Suddenly, the Pearl gave a loud groan, and the whole thing swayed lurched to one side. Jack lost his grip on Luce, and they both stumbled back. The crew lunged to one side of the ship, peering over the edges, eyes wide, faces slack in horror._

_Fear._

_The man who had once threatened to throw her overboard cried out, shoving away from the rail._

_"Mermaids!"_

* * *

><p>The boat gave another sickening moan and rocked once again.<p>

"Leave my _bloody _ship alone!" the Captain screams. "Damnation!"

Luce nearly choked on her own surprise. "_Mermaids?" _

"All men on deck," Jack roared. "Gibbs! Take the damn wheel."

Luce bounded down the stairs towards Will, dodging around the scatter of men who had already begun their work. "Mermaids? Will, what in God's name is a _mermaid?_"

She felt foolish, asking such a question, when Will turned around shot her a look of such condescension, and she felt taken aback by her own naivety.

"Half-fish, half-woman," he replied briskly, stalking off towards the mast of the ship. His long, powerful strides sent Luce scampering behind him, trying to keep up.

"What? Will, that's ridiculous. That sounds like simple folklore..."

"This is _not _ridiculous, Luce. I know that you've never seen anything like this before, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I've seen things stranger than you could ever imagine. If you're not going to have faith in the extraordinary, fine. But at least know enough to realize that we're in danger! You're in danger! If you're going to pretend this doesn't exist, that it's _simple folklore_, you _will_ die!"

And with that, Will storms off, leaving Luce to gape after him, tears stinging her eyes. His biting tone, she reasoned, was a result of his resentment towards her lies. She had misled him, if not outright lied about her gender, haven't she? Luce had never _said _she was male, but she didn't correct the assumption. Besides, if Will had asked, she _would _have lied. But that, nevertheless, did not prevent her heart from aching at his spiteful words.

Luce fell from her thoughts when a chilling, head-splitting shriek sliced throught the air, wafting up from the water, sending a shiver down her spine.

Crying out before she could stop herself, Luce stumbled back, away from the edge of the ship. Will had been right, after all. _They, _whatever _they _truly were, were dangerous. As time passed, on this ship, the more Luce was beginning to realize that perhaps the phenomenons she considered fairytales were indeed less strange than her reality.

She could only imagine the horrible, twisted creatures that could create such an inhuman wail, that could attack and devour the sailors.

But suddenly, a pair of smooth hands wrapped around the rail of the deck before her eyes, and the most beautiful woman Luce had ever seen pulled herself up, letting her elbows rest against the ship.

Her golden hair was stunningly long, and fell far below her shoulders, her eyes clear, her smile bright. Beautiful lips turned up at the corners into a innocent smile, the entire boat seeming to freeze at the sight of her.

"Morning, boys," she greeted, her musical voice barely more than a sweet breath. Beautiful she was, but the sailors were hesitant, keeping their distance. A twisted creature she was not, and despite the previous shrill cries, this _woman's _cheeks were flushed with life and health. With humanity.

The woman's lips parted softly.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

Her haunting voice rang like a silver bell through the ship, the only sound that could be heard was the salty waves lapping at the sides of the ship, and even they seemed to calm at the woman's words.

Confidence grew as slowly, so slowly, one of the pirates stepped forward, shrugging off the restraining hands of his nervous crewmates.

The woman blinked seductively, biting her lip, her white teeth just as flawless as the rest of her. "Are you my jolly sailor bold?" she breathed, reaching out towards him, rising far enough from the edge of the ship to reveal her bare chest and thin waist. She cupped his jaw, slowly bringing him forward, towards her open lips, her eyes remaining open and alert, though dark with desire. Entranced, the entire crew watched as the woman began to lean away from the ship, clutching the back of the man's head passionately.

"_My jolly sailor-"_

The sweet song was cut short as a glinting knife was lodged into her thin arm, drawing dark blood. The trance was broken, and the woman let out an inhuman shriek, snapping her head towards her attacker.

The Captain stood, looking down at his hand as though he himself had no idea of how the knife had let his hand and hit the woman, though he had obviously thrown the weapon.

She woman's eyes narrowed into thin, serpent-like slits, and she hissed at Jack, baring her white teeth. Her canines were fully visible, and Luce had seem similar fangs on a snarling wild dog. They were powerful, able to strip the flesh right off of bones.

Lucia had no desire to see this woman use them.

The man in the monster's clutches gave a horrified scream, and tried to tug away from her, to scramble back, but she..._it... _held him fast, and sunk her teeth into his neck. With one last growl, she released the rail, and both bodies went tumbling to the sea beneath.

A chorus of wails began to echo through the air, and the _Pearl's _swaying began to morph into heavy rocks, as off balance as her drunken Captain.

Dark, stringy tentacles began to slap against the ship, shoot from the waters themselves, some succeeding to wrap around the ankles and waists of pirates, pulling them into the swirling ocean. The _Pearl _gave another violent jerk, and those who remained standing fell heavily to the deck, unable to keep their balance. A horrible cracking sound sliced through the air, and the _Black Pearl _shuddered.

One by one, sailors began to be swept into the sea, and the _Pearl _began to tremor even more violently, one tenticle managed to snap the mast as though it were no more than a thin branch, and Luce was forced to roll out of the way, lest she be crushed beneath it. The heavy mast slid into the waters, leaving a gaping hole in the ship's rail. With no hope for survival, Luce knew that if they stayed on board, they would all be killed.

"T' the rowboats!" the Captain cried, and the men, hesitant, but forced to follow Captain's orders, began to catiously approach the rails, swords bared.

"The rowboats?" Gibbs yelled. "Won't that jus' make i'teasier for them ta get ta us?"

"Either we get off the ship, mate, or we're going down with it," Jack says gravely, his eyes dark. The attack had appeared to absorb his drunkeness, as he behaved as though he was _almost _sober.

Luce dove towards the boat, only a step behind the Captain himself, but was stopped when a tenticle slammed against the deck before her feet, mere inches from the her bare legs. She stumbled back, landing on her backside, scampering and clawing backwards to avoid the groping tenticle, which only appeared to get closer and closer.

It thrust against the floorboards several times, and Luce could hear the snap and crack of wood beneath it, before it slid back into the waters empty handed.

"Luce!" Will cried from the rowboat, and Luce watched with desperation as Will was tugged back, _held _back, as the boat was lowered out of her sight, and into the waters below. The _Pearl _was starting to tip back and forth, although it seemed to favour the port side.

Luce scrambled upwards from the deck, desperate to reach the last remaining rowboat, but the weakened wood before her sank as she stepped upon it, and the cracks turned into a gaping hole that swallowed her leg, sending her sprawling to the deck.

"Will!" Luce tugged furiously at her pant leg, trying to pull her leg free from the deck, although the splinters cut into her skin, and clutched at her trousers, trapping her.

Luce refused to let the tears of fright spill down her cheeks as she jerked on her leg once more, frantically. "Will!" she screamed, although she knew it was no use, the last rowboat was already being lowered towards the sea.

Suddenly, a pair of dark leather boots appeared before her, and Luce could see her own panicked face in the polished surface. He began to kneel at her side, reaching out to grab her, and it was only when he had lowered himself fully that Luce realized it was the Captain himself, though she was _sure _she had seen him climb into one of the boats. When, and _why, _had he gotten out?

He hovered over her, tugging on her legs, trying to pull her free. Desperately, Luce grabbed onto his shoulders, using him as a base to attempt to lift herself, as well, and the two went about trying to let her loose, both with panicked and frantic movements.

Jack quickly let go of her leg once he realized it was useless, and started to slam the heel of his boot against the already weak floor around her encased limb. It creaked, and after a few kicks, cracked under his feet. The floor fell out from beneath her, and she started to fall into the lower cabins below, but the Captain grabbed her under the arms and jerked her upwards, stumbling back to avoid the floor giving way.

Dragging her towards the rail of the ship, Luce nearly slams into him when he suddenly haults, freezing when he sees that the rowboats are already too far away to reach. Swimming would only mean disaster for them both, and they would be quick pray to the circling creatures.

The _Pearl _groans and shudders again, rocking fiercely, and both Luce and her Captain tumble to the deck again. The ship heaves once more, and the whole structure gives one last breath before collapsing to the side, into the sea.

The tilted surface is smooth, and Luce and Jack begin to slide across the slanted deck, both on their backs towards the gap in the broken rail. Accelerating, Luce digs her bare feet into the wood, trying to slow their descent. The Captain wraps a hand around Luce's thin wrist, keeping her close, in almost a _protective _way, if Luce hadn't known any better.

But this was Captain Jack Sparrow, and Luce had never met a more selfish man.

Nevertheless, he clutched onto her, trying desperately himself to slow their fall with the friction of his boots.

While they don't slow, Jack manages to grab a stray rope, and they jerk to a stop, hanging only by the thin cord, their feet inches from the water, dangling towards disaster.

"Jack..." Luce cried nervously, her chest heaving in fear, watching the waters for any sign of the bloodthirsty mermaids.

"Sarah..." he mumbled, and Lucia wondered if he was truly mad. She was about to correct him, _Luce, _when he began to ramble again. "Saran... Siren..." His brow furrows, and his demeanor is calm, though they're so close to death. Luce dubbed him completely and totally out of his mind, and wasn't sure she wanted to be this close to him. "_Syrena! _Syrena!" he called out, yelling into the waters like a madman.

Silence followed, and Luce was tense with waiting to become prey to the beasts. Without warning, however, a mermaid slips to the surface, not even creating a ripple of disturbance in the water's surface. Just as stunningly beautiful as the others, the mermaid bore long, dark hair and a hesitant expression. Upon seeing Jack, her brow furrows in distaste, though Luce was sure he had received that reaction before, knowing his charm and lunatic behaviour.

The mermaid eyes her warily, studying, before turning to Jack. "I know you..." she whispers, watching him carefully, a frown etched onto her lips.

"Syrena!" Jack gives a toothy grin, trying to hold a struggling Luce still in his arms, his hand placed firmly on her back. "You're lookin' well, love. Haven' changed a bit." Luce nearly gives an exasperated sigh. _Small talk?_ "How's the missionary?"

He regards the creature as if discussing with an old friend. While she still releases a sense of authority, of ageless power, the mermaid's eyes seem to go deeper, and there is a light of... _humanity..._within them.

The mermaid's eyes narrow, and she takes on a defensive air. "What do you want with Philip?" she demanded, sinking back a little further into the water, away from the pair.

"Nothing, love, just askin'," Jack assures. "I didn't waste yer tear, I saved a woman's life, killed Blackbeard wit' it. I promise ye." He bares his gold teeth in a charming smile.

Syrena just blinked, remaining silent, and Luce was once again thrust into a broken conversation, where she was left to try to desperately piece together a conclusion of _how _the two knew each other, and how the Captain could have possibly gotten himself aquainted with mermaids.

Before she can stop it, Luce mumbles "_Blackbeard_?" and immediately regrets her words. Syrena snaps her head in her direction, her eyes cold, but still fiery, angry.

"He was a horrible beast," she hissed, answering Luce's question, her voice turning frigid, her eyes darking with hatred. "A monster. A soulless creature that rests in the depths of hell for his deeds."

The murderous tone in her voice sends shivers down Luce's spine, but despite the rage that the mermaid expressed, Jack _laughed. Laughed! _

Though, Luce couldn't imagine anyone other than Captain Jack Sparrow laughing in this situation, while they dangled in the waters that slowly consumed their sinking ship.

"Sounds like the preacher has gotten to ya, Lass."

The mermaid glares, dark eyes like daggers, her eyes shifting towards Jack. "Philip teaches me," she seethes. "Philip does not force the Word upon anyone, he _teaches _those who care to listen." The absurtity of the situation nearly makes Luce herself chuckle. This mermaid, this _murderer, _was here, in front of them, speaking of God and religion, of faith and Christianity. Luce's Mother was a devoted Catholic, Luce herself was Catholic, but she could not fathom how Syrena could have learned about such a thing.

"Look, darlin', I need ya t' tell yer mermaid frien's to stop feedin' on m' crew, savvy?" Another charming smirk is flashed.

"Why? What benefit does that bring you?" she asks simply, her voice free of emotion. It seemed the mermaid _did _know the Captain better than Luce had imagined, and his selfish ways.

"I'm gonna be needin' them later."

The mermaid didn't seem to find this a reasonable answer, as she didn't move, didn't even seem to be breathing.

"I's wrong to kill, doesn' it say that in the Bible?" Jack points out. "Even if they are pirates. Let 'em go..."

Syrena gritted her jaw. "We kill to survive. We kill to eat."

The Captain growls, gritting his jaw, trying to come up with a better answer, a better reason.

"Look, darlin', I'm the one who saved yer boy's life. Blackbeard had 'im tied to the mast when I got to 'im. I'm askin' ya to return the favour."

The mermaid raised a brow. "You saved Philip?"

"Aye."

The mermaid hesitates, staring deep into his eyes, as though trying to determine if his tale holds true. With a sharp nod, Syrena looks quite put out at the idea of owing Jack a favour. "Fine," she says briskly. "But now, I owe you nothing. My debt is paid."

And she's gone.

Just as soon as the attack has started, the waters calm, and the attack fades out into nonexistance, silence falling over the sea, the screams of men disappearing.

After a few heavy moments, Luce demands, "How the hell did you get associated with mermaids?"

Jack, already chest-deep in the ocean water, lets go of the rope, and slips into the waters, letting go of Luce's wrist. She topples into the ocean ungracefully, spitting out mouthfuls of salty seawater as the _Pearl _sinks beneath the waves. Letting out a moan of mourning, Jack watches the ship go, a deep depression settling over him.

"That was my _bloody _ship! Damn fish, don' know what I've been through t' get that _damn _boat!"

Unsure of what to say, Luce allows the man to rant and rave about his lost ship. Despite the ragged condition of the boat, he seemed to have a deep connection to it. How odd, how one could be so deeply connected to a material object. On the island, no one had much for material possessions. They had each other; objects held little sentiment. _People _had connections, not lifeless _things. _

"So, what shall we do now?" Luce asked. "Swim after the rowboats?" The suggestion was useless, the ships had already disappeared from sight, and the former-Captain shakes his head.

"No, we'll ne'er reach 'em now. They're too far out."

"So, that's just it then?" Luce cried, her arms splashing against the waves. "We just wait until we drown?"

Jack shrugged, and began to tread water. "Or 'til another ship comes by."

"And what if one doesn't?" Luce demands, starting to circle her legs herself, tyring to keep her head above the waves.

"Then it was nice knowin' ya, Lass."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter eight! Please review!<strong>


	9. Delirious

Despite the Captain's optimism, it was clear that help would not be arriving. The pair had been treading water for hours, and still, the horizon was clear, with no rescue ship in sight in any direction. With the blazing sun as their only companionship, death was evidently near.

Ironic, Luce's sun-stroked mind wandered, how, though they were surrounded entirely by water, there would be no relief for her desperate thirst.

She leaned backwards, her head resting against the salty ocean water, her eyes closing as a shield from the stiffling sun. Exhausted, Luce's legs felt numb from the effort of keeping herself afloat and her arms ached and throbbed. Her whole body trembled, and she could feel the friction of the waves drain the rest of the energy from her body. Her kicking legs slowed, and stopped, as her body began to shut down from the lack of energy her body possessed.

Slowly, she began to sink, her head slipping below the waves, causing barely a ripple in the blue waters. Relieved of the rays of the sun, she felt her body cool, and the new comfort allowed the soft sea to push her lower and lower towards the ocean floor.

Suddenly, she felt _something _wrap strongly around her upper arm, and she was jerked from the soothing waters, up once more into the unfiltered heat.

Luce coughed and sputtered, expelling the seawater she had swallowed. It burned her throat and eyes, and her discomfort was present once more. The Captain thumped her strongly on her back, assisting her in her attempts to clear her lungs.

"Alright, Lass?" He questioned after her violent coughing subsided.

"Can't..." she croaked, unable to move her legs, which had seemingly turned to lead, insistant on pulling her under. She began to sink once more. With a sigh, the Captain took her heavy arms and wrapped them around his own neck, letting her rest against him, hiding her under the shade of his wide-brimmed hat.

"We're going to drown," she whispered, her head falling against his shoulder. She could feel the strong kicks of his legs that was somehow keeping them both above sea level.

Jack only grunted in response, and began to beat his legs harder.

Although the waters were calm and the sky clear, Luce felt the sea beneath her begin to tremble. Becoming alert, she tightened her grip on the Captain as the waters began to slope, leaning down towards an enormous dent that appeared to form in the middle of the ocean. It was as if an invisible, weighty object had been dropped into the sea, as the waters began to shift and change.

They began to be swept towards the impression, and Jack and Luce both claw at the waves, trying to swim away, though it seemed to only increase the speed upon which they were pulled towards the centre.

With a heavy sigh from the sea, a flag appeared from the water, followed by thick mast and, finally, an enormous, menacing ship. The force of the towering boat settling upon the surface of the waters sent rippling waves that flooded over Jack and Luce, burying them in salt water.

Jack's arms wrapped around Luce's waist once more, and he hauled her towards the surface.

The ship itself was a terrifying sight, with dark, cracking wood and spiked rails, rising so far upwards that Luce could barely see the tip of the tall mast. Water streamed off of the large cannons in rivers, just another reminder of the power behind this ship, as if they needed one more.

But despite Luce's fear, the Captain was smiling. _Smiling! _Even with his seemingly inappropriate moods, his warm grin was just too strange.

"We're going to die," Luce stated, looking up at her Captain for a reponse. "Aren't we?" Although it was meant to be a simple statement, it was more of a question, Luce looking to Jack for reassurance.

The Captain's grin just widened, and he began to swim towards the ship, instead of away, like Luce's first instinct, dragging her along.

"No, Lass, that be the Flying Dutchman. We're saved."

~xXx~

With Jack's protective hand on her back, she managed to climb the rope ladder that had been thrown downwards, even with her dead-weight legs. The second her feet hit the deck, she collapsed, held up only by Jack scrambling over the rail in time to catch her.

She grunted in distaste on having to rely on her Captain, but gripped onto his shoulder anyways. Shifting her none-too-gently, Jack passes her from one arm to the other, before holding out his free hand.

Luce followed the pale hand that reached out to shake Jack's in return, up his arm, and to his... face.

How could a man who, impossible as it seemed, lived under the ocean look so... positively normal? His face, though nearly as white as sea foam, was warm and friendly, and he smiled brightly, eagerly shaking Jack's heavily-ringed hand.

"Lord, Jack, you've gotten old."

The Captain, former-Captain, she supposed, lurched in his usual drunken manner, and grinned, his golden teeth glinting in the light.

"And still lookin' _'septionally _well, for a pirate," he slurred, motioning wildly with his hands, wearing that same lopsided grin.

"And who's this Lass?" he asks brightly, shaking Luce's hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as if she was actually a lady.

"Lucy," Jack answered for her, almost proudly, ignoring her biting glare. "Member o' my crew."

"Luce," she corrected. "Lucia. _Never _Lucy." She sent another glare towards Jack, rolling her eyes at the grin that remained plastered on his tan face.

Bootstrap's bellowing laugh softened her hard expression, and even Luce herself couldn't help but smile.

"Force ta' be reckoned with, Jackie, just like you." This time, Luce did grin, only she knew a dangerous glint had come to her eye.

"_Jackie?_" she questioned. Finally, that damn smirk slipped from the Captain's lips, and he frowned at her, his head never tilting down from it's proud position, but his eyes shifting to her height to send her a disapproving look.

She had enough sense to know he was about to make a biting reply, but was interrupted by a warm, "Jack Sparrow!"

"I believe there's s'posed to be a _Captain _in there somewhere, William..." Jack replies, spinning on his heels towards the speaker, that annoying lopsided grin finding his lips once again.

The man had seemingly appeared from no where, suddenly standing outside the doors of the Captain's Quarters. The man was surprisingly fresh-faced, and couldn't have been more than a decade older than Luce. He had a bandanna wrapped around his tanned forehead, and a loose shirt that revealed a rather nasty-looking jagged scar that ran down the centre of his chest. By the greeting, she knew that Jack, once more, had a history with these unknown people.

Luce felt out of place, and yet couldn't help but wonder how the Captain had associated himself with yet another strange group. First mermaids, and now _this?_

The man was not what Luce was expecting from his ship or it's crew - he was startlingly young to be the Captain, yet all of the crew members seemed to respect the authoritative air of the bright-eyed man, a stark contrast with the dark and gloomy ship. His smile creased his clear eyes, and he made his way over to Jack, chin held high, clapping the man on the back in a friendly manner.

"I believe it's _Captain_ to you, as well, mate," _William_ teased. "Crew mutiny you again, Sparrow?"

_Again?_

Jack's brow furrowed, the corner of his lip twitching upwards in a rather sour expression. "No. Damn mermaids."

Captain William grinned, the corners of his eyes creasing in amusement. "Could never really hold the _Pearl, _could you, Jack? She always was a free spirit, just as much as you were."

Jack frowned again, and stroked his thin moustache. "She wasn' taken, she was _drowned. _Quite a bit o' difference, Lad."

Luce, uninvolved in the men's banter, was still hanging off of Jack, too exhausted to hold herself up, and the longer she stood, the harder her legs began to tremble. Before Captain William could reply to Jack's remarks, her legs gave out on her once more, and both Jack and William dove for her before she could hit the wooden floorboards.

"Are you alright, Miss?" William asked, monitoring over as Jack wrapped Luce's arms around his neck. With a grunt, Jack hoisted the girl into his arms, with only a squeak of protest and surprise from Luce.

"Treadin' water for hours, mate, legs gave out on 'er. Do ya mind?"

William nodded towards the stern of the _Flying Dutchman. _"We'll put her down in one of the cabins," he assured, and began leading the way.

With only a mumble of, "I'm gettin' too old fer this," Jack followed William down the steps, into the cabins of the ship, letting them into a cramped room that housed only a straw mattress which was held off the ground on a thin wooden frame.

"Not the best hospitality," William said apologetically, "but you don't get many guests on the _Dutchman_."

Jack nearly drops Luce onto the mattress, the frame creaking beneath her, and asks, "Y'alright, Lass?"

She huffs at him, an action that brings a smile to William's face, and brushes the dark strands of hair from her face. She had cropped it to pass for a boy, and already, it was steadily growing back, always in her way. Her exhausted body sinks into the warm bed.

"A glass of water, if it's not too much to ask," she requested hoarsely, more directed towards William than Jack.

With a bright smile, one that nearly mirrored Bootstrap's, he said, "Polite _and _beautiful. You better watch out for your Captain, Miss Lucia." And with that, he was gone.

Jack gave a growl of disapproval, watching as the man left, but stretches out lazily across the foot of the bed, closing his eyes. In the silence, Luce took the opportunity to tug the bow and arrows from her shoulders, setting them gently on the ground at her bedside.

"Those things are damn heavy, Lucy. Shoulda just dropped 'em into the sea, might not'ta nearly drowned if ya had."

She growls. "It's _Luce. _Besides, they were a gift, from my Mother. We didn't have much, but somehow she scraped together enough to buy these. If I let these go, I'd probably never get another set."

"So you gave up your sheltered l'il island life for piracy?" he asks quite suddenly, and Luce is surprised he actually remembered such a detail about her. Perhaps Jack Sparrow wasn't quite as crazy as she thought him to be.

Luce picks at the bedsheet, eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Yes. My Mother worked herself steady. She's an honourable woman, an honest woman, and only seemed to suffer for it. I-"

"No one's honest, Lucy."

Luce bites her tongue and the newfound nickname. "Coming from a pirate!"

He shrugs lazily. "No one is really honest, Lass. The ones that seem honest are always the sneaky ones. You don't expect an honest person to lie, and that's what makes 'em so tricky. They'll lie t' ya by telling you the truth. Believe me, Lass, I've seen it done."

No, perhaps he was truly mad after all.

"Look, my Mother has been suffering for years, trying to make an honest living," she eyes him warily, "Not that _you'd _understand that. I'm just trying to earn enough so she doesn't have to kill herself working, anymore. I'm trying to make things easier for her."

Jack stretches out like a feline, shooting her his familiar lop-sided grin. "This is why you could never really be a pirate, Love."

Rolling her eyes, Luce decides to take his bait, though she is sure she'll regret asking. "And why's that?"

"Ya _care _too much. Too selfless, Lass. Bad makin's for a pirate." Luce snorts.

"That's the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard. You cannot _possibly _tell me that you have never cared for anyone because you're a pirate."

Jack lifted himself off of the mattress, placing his tri-cornered hat back atop his head. "'Course I have, Lucy. And it nearly killed me." He tugged on each edge of his boot, as if ensuring that they were in place.

"How did caring for someone nearly kill you?" Luce says pointedly, watching as Jack grabbed the doorknob of the tiny room.

His eyes held an unknown glint to them, one Luce couldn't decipher.

"Wasn' carin' that nearly killed me. _She _nearly killed me. More than once."

Luce watched as Jack tipped the hat further over his eyes, a curious smile still stained upon his lips. Without another word, Jack saunters from the room, leaving a stunned Luce behind.

"Wait!" she cried after him. _She nearly killed me._

"On purpose?"

~xXx~

When Luce finally awoke, one look out the dark window told her she had slept for over an entire day. The moon was high overhead, and she felt far too well-rested to have only slept for several hours.

Still barefoot, Luce tucked her bow and arrows under the mattress and snuck up onto the top deck, careful not to wake any of the slumbering crew members.

The cool floorboards sent shivers down her spine, and when she reached the deck, she was forced to pull her thin shirt more tightly around herself, trying to shield herself from the cold. Despite the temperature, Luce loved the smell of the sea and the fresh air, and was more than willing to put up with the chilled wind.

She started to make her way towards the main deck, when she saw Captain William himself leaned over the rail, a bottle of rum in his hand, staring out into the dark waves.

Not certain if he wished to remain alone, Luce was about to slink away, before the Captain caught sight of her and smiled warmly, though somewhat distantly, and nodded in greeting. Cautiously, she approached.

"What _is _it," she teased, "about pirates and rum?"

William looked down at the bottle in his hand and sighed. "Not much of a drinker myself. Ever had a taste?" he asked, tilting the bottle in her direction. Hesitantly, she took it by the neck, wondering how such a simple liquid could turn even respectable man into ruin. It took all she could not to choke on the strong taste as it burned her throat. It was sweet and potent, though not entirely foul-tasting.

She passed the bottle back to William, who took a sip himself.

"May I ask you something, Captain?" Luce murmured, leaning beside him, following his gaze to the lapping ocean.

"Of course, Lucia."

Luce was impressed at his memory, he seemed quite respectable for a pirate, at least the pirates she's met.

"How do you know Captain Jack? I don't mean to pry, but there doesn't seem to be a good number of aquiantinces of his that seem to... be on good terms with him, shall we say..."

William chuckled shaking his head. "I should think not, with his behaviour. Jack is... a _difficult _man, but a good man. I'll admit, there were sometimes I've wanted to kill him myself. But he's saved my life, on more than one occasion. Gotten the both of us out of some pretty tight situations. He's risked his life for me, given up _immortality _for me. He's had his, and probably a couple more men's, share of bad moments, but he always seems to make up for it in the end."

_Immortality. _Luce had heard a tale or two about the immortal Captain of the _Dutchman, _but William was certainly no Davy Jones.

"May I ask _you _something, Lucia?" he asks after a moment of silence. Luce nods, taking the bottle back, and swallowing another mouthful of the rum. "You're a young woman, a respectable young woman. How did you find your way onto Jack Sparrow's ship?"

Luce sighed and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "I needed a job to support my Mother. I saw his crew, saw their wealth," she shrugged, taking another gulp before handing the rum back to William. "And figured it was the only way I could help my family."

"And your Mother was alright with you joining a pirate crew?"

Sighing sadly, Luce shook her head. "She didn't know. I can't help but wonder how she felt when she knew I left. We only had each other, we were all that the other had."

"So, would you mind telling me about how you two ended up alone in the middle of the ocean?"

Reluctanly, Luce relives the whole tale to the ever-patient Captain William, describing how Jack had mysteriously appeared before her, attempting to rescue her, and how the rowboats had vanished before they had even made it off of the sinking ship, how he held her afloat, saved her from drowning. William, though listening loyally as Luce shared her puzzlement at Jack's actions, and didn't seem nearly as surprised as the girl herself.

William lifted the bottle in somewhat of a toast and swallowed deeply. "Well, you must be something else, Miss Lucia, because you sure seem to have captivated your Captain."

She lifts a brow in surprise, waiting for him to continue.

"The man uses women like he spends money - like they're more of a nuisance than anything. But he seems very... protective of you. I don't wish to jump to conclusions, Lucia, but it seems as though the man has taken an interest to you, and perhaps he'll be able to use you to his benefit. For what, I can't be sure, but Jack isn't protective of many things. Mostly the _Pearl, _and whatever objects he can find that he can use to his advantage. But I've never seen him act as such towards a human being."

William swirled the bottle thoughtfully.

"You think he's using me?" She whispers, nervousness seeping into her voice. It made sense, with Jack's selfish ways, though Luce hated the thought of the man using her for anything. Quickly, she swallows the tremor in her words. Jack, so far, had risked his own life to save her. Unless she knew her life was in danger, she would remain by his side. That, and he really was her only way home.

Shrugging, Will smiles and passes the bottle to Luce, where she quickly swallows hard, fighting the grimace from appearing on her face, her mind beginning to wander. If Will and Jack were old friends...

"Captain?" she asks finally. "Do you know anything of a woman named Angelica?"

His brow furrowed in thought, and he gently shakes his head. "No, I can't say that I recognize the name. Who is she?"

_She _was a woman who, though she had preached to Luce against piracy, had somehow associated herself with Jack and his crew. She was a woman who, though she hated Luce getting too close to the 'dangerous' waters, had apparently sailed the seas herself. Who, indeed, was she?

Luce bit her bottom lip, staring out into the shadowed horizon.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, since there have been quite a few people who are asking for it, I decided to put a bit of Angelica in the following chapter...<strong>

**Please feel free to leave any comments/opinions on this story!**

**-PRG**


	10. Liar

**Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapters! As for a few of your questions...**

**No! Jack does absolutely NOT "fancy" Luce. Because you're right. Gross.**

**Will doesn't know about his son sailing with Jack. He hasn't seen him since he was about nine, going by the movies, so it's been almost a decade since Will has seen him. **

**And lastly, I finally added Angelica! Voila!**

* * *

><p>She had sealed her fate with one word.<p>

She had destroyed everything she had built, the walls that held him at bay. Destroyed, with one simple word.

But it had slipped from her lips, the moment the sword cut into her palm, the moment she realized the blade had been poisoned, the moment she realized she was dying.

Every pirate should be prepared for death, it's in the nature of the business, she supposed, she was prepared to die for her father, but she hadn't counted on the fear that came along with it.

So when she stared down at her palm, feeling the sting of the poison on her flesh, she could have called to her Father for comfort, begged Calypso for mercy, screamed at the one-legged man in anger. But no, she had done none of those things. Instead, she had uttered that one damned word, cried out for the one thing she needed the most, the only thing on that god-forsaken place that could have actually comforted her. Tears in her eyes, she had whimpered,

"Jack!"

With that one word, Angelica Teach had sealed her fate, had thrown away all of her hard work dedicated towards distancing herself from Jack Sparrow. She was a young girl again, just as lovestruck and admiring towards the man as she had been all those years ago. She needed him.

He _had _saved her, though, he had saved her life, but in doing so, had taken away her Father's. She hated him for it. She tried to, anyways.

And then that _damn _man had abandoned her, left her on that infernal island, and she hadn't seen him since. Again, she _tried _to hate him, but Angelica knew that with her fiery temper, she would have attempted to kill him in revenge for her Father's life. In hind's sight, leaving her with time to reflect had probably been a wise move, on his part. But she couldn't help but feel bitter at the fact that he had just _left _her there, completely abandoned her. Yes, she had been rescued the next morning, but it was the _theory _of his abandonment, as opposed to how much she had suffered physically.

And she would have tracked him down and made him pay, if it weren't for her child.

She refused to put her child in danger, so she had moved back to her home, given birth to her daughter Lucia, and slowly, the thoughts of revenge and repayment began to slip away as the years passed. It was only then that Angelica realized that Jack was, in fact, correct. A true parent should be willing to do anything to save their child. Angelica would without hesitation, and was finally able to see the flaw in her own selfish parent.

But now, Lucia was gone, had disappeared, and it was no mystery to where she had disappeared _to. _The gold medallion she had left behind gave Angelica more than enough indication. Pirates. Her own young daughter had ended up on an unknown pirate ship, a life Angelica had desperately tried to save her from. And now, once more, Angelica needed Jack.

_"I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done," _he had said.

Angelica prayed that Jack still felt that way about a parent/child relationship, because she knew the only way to save her daughter was to look for help in the only man that could find her daughter.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

><p>Luce woke to the gentle swaying of the ship and the sounds of the ocean waves lapping at the sides of the <em>Dutchman. <em>She hadn't seen much of Jack in the days they had been there, but the past he shared with her mother was an overwhelming mystery, one that Luce was determined to discover.

She quickly dressed, still wary of her healing shoulder, and made her way onto the top deck, keeping her eyes out for her eccentric Captain as she slipped through the bustling pirates, knowing better than to get in their way. She wondered if, so often under water, they missed the sun. She wondered if they longed for the warm rays on their face, the ocean breeze.

The sea had become more than just a job to Lucia - it was her home. What would she do, when she returned home, without the gentle sway of the ship, without the salty air?

Bootstrap must have seen her quite lost and distant expression, because he called her name, smiling warmly from behind the wheel, and waved her over.

"Whatcha lookin' for, young Lucia?"

With a smile, Luce replied, "Have you seen Jack? I have something to discuss with him..." Bootstrap chuckled loudly, shaking his head in a fashion of exasperation.

"'Course ya do, Lass, you wouldn't be the first one to have a bone to pick with that man. Believe he's in the Cap'n's Quarters with William, though," he informed her with a wink, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Luce thanked the first mate, and scrambled around the wheel towards the Captain's Quarters. The very entrance was intimidating, and Luce once again found herself wondering how someone as warm and friendly as Captain William governed such a dark, gloomy ship. With only a moment of hesitation, she knocked loudly on the door, enough so the occupants could hear over the heavy noise of the ship.

The Captain answered her call, smiling in his typical manner, and permitted her entrance, requesting that she make herself comfortable. By the expression on Jack's face, who was reclined against a support beam in the centre of the space, she had in fact interrupted a discussion of importance between himself and the Captain of the _Dutchman._

"Lucia!" William announced, closing the door behind her, soothing her discomfort. "Glad you're here. I have something to show the two of you."

Luce took her place at Jack's side, and sent the man a glare. _We need to talk. _Jack watched her steadily from the corner of his eye, studying Luce in his typical way, and took one look at her expression, the corner of his lip twitched in a grimace.

William took a seat at his grand wooden desk and leaned back in his padded chair, casually propping his legs up on the surface, one boot over the other. With a glint in his eyes and an expression of suppressed humour, the man slid open the top drawer of the desk, and reached deep inside. Out came a bottle, not one filled with rum, but one containing a miniature ship - the detail stunningly accurate.

The tiny thing rolled upon storming seas; the water it rested upon seemed to boil and simmer beneath it, the very air encased in the glass was dark and misty. It was an eerie sight, and Luce resisted the urge to recoil from the bottle that William held forward on his fingertips.

While Luce's distaste only grew, Jack's eyes grew as stormy as the tiny waves. His upper lip twitched in anger, and he leaned close to the bottle, eyes squinted, nose nearly pressed against the glass. His eyes flickered upward from the boat to William, who was currently smirking with amusement.

"William," Jack growled. "What is my ship doin' in that damn bottle?"

Upon further examination, Luce could see that Jack was, in fact, correct. For inside the glass bottle was an exact replica of the _Pearl, _down to the most intimate detail. She could see each rope, each cannon each _floorboard. _Luce had seen ships in bottles in trading tents and small curio shops, but never with the craftsmenship of this particular object.

William smiled, handed the bottle into Jack's cradling hands, and leaned back casually in his chair, his fingers threading and resting gently against his chest. "Well, I couldn't very well let the _Pearl _stay at the bottom of the sea, could I, Jack? Captain of the _Dutchman _has it's advantages, does it not?"

"Do you _know, _William," Jack grumbled, his voice rough and slurred. "What I went through to get that ship out of that bottle the first _bloody _time?"

They were talking as if...

"That's truly the _Pearl?_" Luce blurted, eyebrows rising in surprise. "How could it possibly be?" William gave her a knowing smile and a wink identical to the one she had received from Bootstraps.

"Aye. It is the _Pearl. _I suppose this method isn't the most coventional, or practical, Jack, but if the _Pearl _is not, indeed, worth the trouble..."

Jack growled again, and snatched the bottle away, holding it protectively against his chest, eyes narrowed. He gives a grunt of reply, and once again shifts his gaze to _Pearl, _trapped inside the glass bottle. William just grinned, exchanging a knowing smile with Luce. Typical Jack.

~xXx~

"How in the world are you going to get the _Pearl _out of a bottle?" Luce asks, only a stride behind her Captain as he stormed onto the deck, his angered pace keeping her scrambling.

Jack sighs. "I've done i' before, Lass, and I'll do it again. You wouldn' happen to know how t' play the trumpet, would ya?"

Before Luce could answer his strange question, she heard a loud, whooping cry from the deck below. Leaving her eccentric Captain behind, Luce descends the steps towards the crew, who were all sitting around a small crate on the main deck of the ship, groaning and mumbling.

"What's going on?" Luce asks Bootstraps, taking a seat beside the friendly first mate. The men were all gathered around the crate, leather cups held strongly in their hands. All at once, the men slam their cups face down onto the table. Shielding the back of the rim, the men cautiously peer under the cups, keeping their expressions neutral.

Luce's curiousity must have been evident, because Bill leans over and says, "Liar's Dice. Each player has five dice. You bet on everyone's dice, not just your own."

Watching loyally, Luce slowly begins to absorb the game's play. "What are the stakes? What do the men use as wagers?" she asks finally, never taking her eyes off of the cups.

"Whatever we have," Bill answers finally, with a mysterious glint in his eye. "Mostly ship duties, chores and such. Sometimes coins or gold, if we've got any." Captain William appears behind Bootstrap, placing a hand on his shoulder, watching the game.

"Liar!"

The men groan and cheer, revealing their hand, one sailor gladly sweeping his winnings from the tabletop. The victorious pirate jumps up, taking a dramatic bow in favour of the gathered crowd, and drops his prize into a small coin purse, tucking it inside his jacket, while the men around begin to disperse.

"May I join the game?" Luce questions eagerly, turning to Bootstraps for permission.

"Sorry, Lass, game's over. We got ta get back ta work. Cap'n Turner's hard on us," he jests, elbowing his son in the ribs. The pirates leave their game, going back to the ship's duties. William just smiles, returning to the wheel, while Jack begins to slink away, the _Pearl _tucked safely under this arm, mumbling to himself.

"Then I'd like to challenge Jack Sparrow."

The entire ship freezes at her words, their intrigue at Luce's proposition has pushed any thoughts of their chores from their minds. Jack himself freezes where he stands, as the other pirates part way, leaving a widened trail from Jack to Luce. Without another moment of hesitation, he spins on the heel of his boot, the arrogant smile having returned to his face.

"Never challenge a pirate to Liar's Dice, Lass. S'how we make our livin'," he slurs, leaning close, punctuating his sentence with the gesture of one hand, while the ship-in-a-bottle was still held firmly with the other

"Then you have nothing to lose, Jack," she pointed out, a thick smirk staining her lips, her eyebrows raised in an inviting way. Luce had caught onto the game, and was desperate to gain an audience with him, even if it was public. The more time she spent with the man, the greater chance she had to discover his relation to her mother.

He saunters over, taking a seat on one of the spare crates across from where she stands, motioning for her to take the other.

"It's _Captain, _Love."

And she knows she's won.

Never taking their gazes from one another, they both gather the dice, identical smirks plastered onto their faces. With one fluid motion, both cups are slammed onto the hard surface, echoing through the absolutely silent ship as the crew gazes on, their duties forgotten.

Luce shields the back of her cup with one hand, only moving her gaze from Jack to allow her eyes to flicker over her dice. A slight frown twitches on her lips before evaporating, and her face falls back into it's neutral position.

But he's caught it.

"Wagers?" he slurs, a lazy grin upon his face, leaning back casually as the old crate creaks under his weight.

"All the coins in my pocket," she says, digging through her baggy clothing, and dropping a small cloth purse onto the table. "Everything I've got."

A dangerous game, she knows. Luce needs the money, the coins alone will provide for her and her Mother for at least a year on the small island, perhaps more. But if she even has a _shot _at winning all the coins in _his _pocket...

"I'll match it," he says after a moment, tossing his own bag onto the surface of his crate, though his own purse made a considerably larger thud as it hit the wood.

Luce nods, her heart beginning to pound frantically in her chest. "You first, then."

After a horribly long moment, Jack slowly says, "A two."

"One three," she replies, both of them playing safe. For now.

His eyes are unforgiving, cold, and his grin is toothy, the sun glinting off of his gold canines, though whether it's a liar's smile or the smile of security, she cannot tell.

"Three fours."

Luce's throat goes dry, and she has to swallow several times before she can hoarsely whisper, "five fives."

Bill leans down beside her, lips next to her ear. "Lucia, you're only playing with two players. That's a mighty large gamble."

He was right.

It wasn't believable.

"Well, can I-?"

"A bet's a bet, Love," Jack says, grinning wickedly. He leans forward, so they're nearly nose to nose, his breath smelling of rum and salt. "Liar."

He throws the cup off of his hand of dice, revealing not a single dice with the familiar five dots decorating the surface. He didn't have one five. Not one.

Swallowing deeply, Luce slowly, so slowly, peels the cup away from her own hand. Only when dice see the light of the sun does she allow the dangerous grin to carve it's way onto her face.

Five fives. All in her own hand.

Jack's smile drops immediately as he takes in her hand. "Now _how..._" he whispers, watching her carefully. "Did you do _that?_"

Luck. Pure dumb luck. She raises a brow, challenging him, and it's only then that the crew has registered the game, and they began cheering and whooping. She is clapped heartily on the back by the members of the crew, congratulated. She snatched Jack's coin purse from the table, tossing it once into the air for good measure, before tucking it into her shirt with a wink at her former Captain.

William slung his arm playfully over her shoulders, patting her back with a friendly demeanor, or perhaps a manner more directed towards taunting the loser of the match. "Never thought'd happen, Jack, but it looks as though you've met someone who can out-lie even you. Unbelievable."

As she was pulled away, Luce heard Jack mumble over her shoulder.

"Jus' like her mother."


	11. Compass

The night was dark, the ship silent, and still, Luce could not drift to sleep.

She had been laying in bed since sunset, trying desperately to be rocked to sleep by the waves of the sea. However, her mind resisted all attempts at settling for the evening.

_Just like her Mother._

Luce had been able to ignore the mysterious relationship between her Mother and the _Black Pearl's _crew before, with more important things on her mind, like survival, but in a moment of safety, with enough coins in her pocket to provide for her family for several years, Luce could finally direct her attention to the fact that Jack and his crew, _somehow, _knew her Mother.

Yes, Jack had whispered the words under his breath, _just like her Mother, _and Luce had been unable to concentrate on anything else since. Because, firstly, Jack knew her Mother to begin with, but also, knew her well enough to know her habits, knew enough about Angelica that he could see some of her in her daughter. Luce had never seen much of her Mother in her traits, but Jack had.

Angelica hadn't left the island in seventeen years, as long as Luce had been born. If Jack remembered her Mother from that long ago, she must have made quite an impression.

She slipped from the bed, pulling on her worn tunic, and slipping out into the chilled air. She staggered down the thin hall of the cabins, the rocking of the ship inhibited her ability to move in a straight line.

After a moment of hesitation, Luce gently knocked on the door, her ear next to the carved wood, listening for any stirs within.

"Jack?" she whispered, careful not to wake the rest of the crew.

"C'min," comes the slurred reply.

She slips into the room, gently letting the door click shut behind her, and turns to face her old Captain. He sits up against the wall, a bottle of rum in hand, while several lay at his feet. Despite his usual eccentric, happy-go-lucky drunkeness, Jack seems solemn, moody. He stares into the bottle's opening, a somber expression on his face.

It takes several moments for him to look up from the rum, but when he does, the very sight of her makes him sigh drearily, and take another long sip of the drink.

Luce, unsure of how to respond, approaches him cautiously, sliding down the wall to sit beside him, her bare feet stretched out before him in a fashion similar to Jack's current position.

Without meeting her gaze, Jack offers her the bottle, allowing her to take a swig. "Are you... alright, Jack?" she asked, grimacing at the overly sweet taste and the sting of alcohol. Never had she thought that she would be talking to Jack about... his feelings.

Jack shrugged, taking back the bottle and drinking deeply. "'Course I am, Love." Luce sighed loudly as Jack swayed on the spot, half leaning against her as he tried to down another mouthful of rum.

There was no point in being subtle; Jack was far too intoxicated to even pick up on anything but blunt.

"Jack, today wasn't the first time you mentioned my Mother. How did you know her? Angelica, I mean."

He sighs dramatically, his eyes filling with some unknown emotion. "Angelica," is all he says, swallowing the rest of the rum, before grabbing another and uncorking it with his teeth.

"What happened with my Mother, Jack? She's a good Mother, a good woman. How did she get dragged into a life of piracy? Was she... kidnapped... or something?"

The thought of her sweet Mother being kidnapped... or worse... by a group filthy pirates made Luce's skin crawl, and anger boil within her.

Jack laughed, though the sound was bitter. "No, Lass... She wasn' ki'napped," he slurred. "No' at all. 'Gelica was a pirate if there ever was one."

Her Mother? A pirate? Luce couldn't, no, _refused, _to believe such a thing. Her Mother hated pirates, her Mother was honest, kind, loving. Certainly _not _like Captain Jack Sparrow.

"My _Mother," _Luce nearly hisses, "Was not a pirate. My Mother was a good woman, _is _a good woman. She would never..." Luce could not, would not, believe such things. She couldn't be a pirate! Not her Mother, who had braided her hair when she was a child so lovingly. Not her Mother, who had worked herself into exhaustion so Luce could eat. Not her Mother, who had sacrificed everything she had for her daughter.

Jack chuckled, shaking his dreadlocked head. "'Course she was, Lass, where dya think she learn'ta fight li' that from? She showed ya how ta fight, din' she? Only a pirate, Lucy."

Luce threaded her fingers through her hair, caught between the relief of getting the information she craved and horror at the realization that perhaps it was not what she wanted to hear.

"So that's how she knows you, then?" Luce whispered, trying to steady her trembling voice. "She was a... a... pirate?"

Jack grinned cheekily, his golden teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Ah no, Lucy..." he droned, his tongue seemingly too big for his mouth as the words slurred together. "Me an' 'Gelica go _way _back." He puncuated his sentence with a drunken wink, and took another deep swig from the bottle.

Raising a single brow, Luce was almost afraid to question him after the previous information she received, though she's never been one to shy away from the truth. Jack sighed loudly, swaying on the spot, before someone ending up with his temple resting against the top of Lucia's head. He patted the top of her hand, gently, taking on a somber demeanor.

"How is 'Gelica?" he asks softly. "Is she... 'appy?"

Luce sighs, running her fingers through her long, dark hair. "Yes. I mean, I think so. It's hard for her; she works like mad, long hours, barely able to get by. She's lonely, I'm sure. But I think she's _happy _with the life she's led," she stumbles, and winds up leaning into Jack, as well. There's something comforting about the older man, about his presense.

With a depressed exhale, Jack shifts against her. "Poor 'Gelica."

Luce can't help but smile, and she gently pats his shoulder. "She'd kill you, you know, for ever pitying her."

"I know." This, at least, makes him smile, which, in turn, made the corners of Luce's mouth turn up as well. Unsure of what else to do, she gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Perhaps not the most appropriate move for the quiet situation, but it's the only thing she can think of to avoid getting too close to Captain Jack Sparrow.

_It seems as though the man has taken an interest to you, and perhaps he'll be able to use you to his benefit, _William had warned, and though Jack was her only way home, she knew enough to be cautious.

"I think you've had enough, Jack," Luce warned, prying the bottle from his hands.

"Sp'ose yer right, Lass," he drawled, leaning his head back against the wall of the cabin, arms flung casually over his knees. "If we're gonna get off this ship tomorrow, I'd better be sober."

Though he tries to rise, Luce grabs the tail of his worn jacket and tugs him back onto the floor, his eyes widening and grunting at the impact. "I beg your pardon? We're _leaving _tomorrow? Are we getting the _Pearl _out of the bottle?" she asks excitedly. "Are we going to go find the rest of the crew?"

Luce longed to discover the whereabouts of the only friend she'd ever had. Yes, he had been angry with her for lying to him, but she knew, or at least hoped, that his anger would fade fast. If Jack actually decided to go after them, she supposed.

But to her dismay, Jack shook his head. "Nah, we need ol' Gibbs fer that, don' we, Lass?"

At least they would have to find the lost crew.

"And just how are you planning on finding the crew?" Luce questioned. "I do believe you told me you didn't have a compass."

Once again, the man shook his head. "No, Lucy, I di'n' say I di'n' have a compass, I said i's no use ta me, savvy?"

"It's broken?"

He sighed loudly, as if Lucia was no more than a nuisance, and reached to a tie around his neck, and small box appeared from beneath his shirt, attached to a thick, dark cord. It was decorated quite intricately, and though Luce appreciated the exterior, she found her eyebrows rising when he snapped it open, revealing his compass within, it's delicate arrow pointed upwards.

"That's not North," Luce pointed out, watching the face of the compass over his shoulder. "Not if the sun set behind us."

Jack frowns, huffing theatrically. "'Course it's not, Lucy. It don'nt poin' North." Luce struggled to keep up with his eccentric behaviour, resisting the urge to question his odd statements or quotes, knowing whatever answer he gave would just lead her more astray from the conversation, or any point he may be trying to make. This time, however, she gave in.

"What use is a compass that doesn't point North?"

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and tossed the compass over to her, letting it fall into her hands. The arrow doesn't waver, just continues to point in the same direction as before, motionless. She tilted the compass back and forth, and was surprised to see it's direction didn't change, no matter how she moved it. It was pointing to something, but to what, she wasn't sure; it certainly wasn't North.

"So your using this to find the crew?" she asked, eyes fixated on the motionless face of the compass. Jack snorted loudly, shaking his head once more.

"S'not pointin' to the crew, won' be of much use to us." Though completely sloshed, Jack still had a deep, knowing look in his dark eyes.

"If it's not pointing to the crew, and it's not pointing North, where _is _it pointing?" she questioned, holding out the compass so that Jack could see it as well.

He smiled, not a toothy, mischievious smile she had grown accustomed to, not the dry, sarcastic grin he held to let her know she had irritated him. No, this smile was warm, soft, friendly, like he wasn't calculating a way to manipulate her.

"Lucy, what do you want most in this world?"

Was this a serious question? Was _that _what the compass pointed to? The notion was ridiculous, and yet...

Luce had seen stranger things than she ever thought imaginable while at the side of Jack Sparrow.

"Home, I suppose. My home. I miss the island."

He took the compass back, and Luce watched carefully, still surprised that the arrow didn't move from it's direction, even in Jack's hands.

"No ya don', Lass."

With a sigh, he takes the long cord and lifts it over his neck, tucking the compass back into his yellowing shirt. He pushes himself off of the floor, staggering with intoxication, before collapsing onto his bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Ye want yer Mum."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I explained this well enough, with the compass and all. <strong>

**Jack's compass doesn't move while being passed between Luce and Jack, it still points in the same direction, meaning what each of them want most in the world is the same thing.**

**If Luce wants Angelica...?**

**A little Jack/Luce father-daughter relationship, for anyone who's interested. **

**And Angelica _will _be making another appearence in this story, hopefully quite soon!**


	12. Dad

_"Jack?"_

_The young first mate turned to the elder pirate, his eyes sluggishly falling over the man. Jack swayed from side to side, though was able to prevent the rum from sloshing from the bottle._

_"Jack?" Gibbs appeared in the doorway, took in the younger man's appearance, and sighed heavily. "Jack, what'er doin' here? Yer Father's lookin' for ya."_

_Turning his gaze back to the bottle, Jack drank deeply. Gibbs sunk down beside him, hand on his shoulder. _

_"Jack, is'not even noon, yet. What'ar ya doin', drinkin' down here?"_

_The first mate, under the employment of his father, shrugged, and swallowed another mouthful of rum._

_"Ye don' even drink," Gibbs reminded his friend. Jack was constantly chastising Gibbs on his drinking habits, after spending the better part of his twenty-two years cleaning up after his drunken father, he swore never to touch the drink. "Says it's bad fer a man's insides, ye does."_

_Jack sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair, the single ring he wore on his forefinger catching on his hair, tugging painfully. Least he could still _feel_ anything, he supposed. His hair was getting rather long, perhaps he would consider braiding the damn thing. Jack seemed distracted as he tugged on a piece of lace that had been tied around his wrist, watching it sweep back and forth to the rhythm of the ship's rocking._

_"Well, Gibbs, there are some things _inside_ of me that I need to kill." He finishes the sentence with a rather long swig of rum, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

_Gibbs had known Teague's son for quite a long time. He was a good man, a responsible man. Gibbs had never seen a drop of alcohol pass through Jack's lips, not even rum, and the younger man often preached to Gibbs about the ridiculous tendency of the drink to turn good men into beasts. _

_What the hell had happened to him?_

_"This is about a woman, in'it, Jack?"_

_Jack looked up at his friend, eyes moist, face hard. He turns back to the rum, downing the rest of the bottle with one, hard swallow._

_"Yeah," Gibbs sighed. "S'always about a woman."_

* * *

><p>Luce woke with the sun in her face and the swaying ship under her body. She could hear the soft waves and the gulls overhead.<p>

Gulls?

They had been at sea for months, how could gulls have travelled this far from shore?

Scrambling up from the mattress, Luce rakes her fingers through her dark hair and wraps a battered ribbon around it, dressing quickly and throwing her bow and arrow over her shoulder.

The entire crew is already on deck, preparing to weigh anchor, bustling about and around her as though she was simply a figment, a phantom. The salty breeze was particularly violent today, and Luce fought her way to the rail of deck, looking out into the ocean, where a shaded bay collapsed into a small island, decorated with a cluster of brick buildings. Familiar... Very familiar.

Tortuga.

It only made sense, she supposes, that Captain William would drop the pair off at a well-known port. A pirate port.

Jack is already preparing a rowboat, carefully wrapping the ship-in-a-bottle in his own leather coat like a cradle, settling it against the floor of the boat. He looks as though his drinking habits have been lessened, at least for the morning, his typical drunken stagger softened with sobriety. He wasn't trying to cure his hangover with another round of alcohol. It wouldn't last long, she knew, only until Jack could get his hands on enough rum to get himself completely sloshed.

The pirates seem almost... reluctant... to let her go. The _Dutchman's _crew, though roguish pirates, had taken a liking to Luce. She was hard, tough, a fighter, like a younger sibling to some of the men, with a fiery, biting temper that amused them to no end. And without any siblings or childhood friends to call her own, Luce was reluctant to leave the crew, as well.

She receives a handshake from one man, the rustle of her hair from another, and a large embrace from Bootstraps.

"We're gonna miss ya 'round here, Lass," he says heartily, clapping her warmly on the back. "Don' ya be takin' any of Jack's shit, ya hear?"

Luce laughs, promises she won't, and gives the elder man a kiss on the cheek, bidding him goodbye. Captain William steps out, tucking a stray lock of long hair behind her ear.

"Was good to see a fresh face around here, Lucia. You'll be sorely missed."

She smiles at the young man, and throws her arms around his neck, pulling him tight. While she never had a father figure, she liked to think of William as somewhat of one, or perhaps more of an older brother. He throws an arm around her shoulders, chastely presses his lips against her temple in a parental fashion.

"I'll miss the _Dutchman," _Luce states honestly, smiling around to the crew, who watch her with warm, friendly eyes. How it would pain her to leave them behind. Though, she had to admit, she aches to discover the fate of the _Pearl's _crew. "Now, I'll have to be stuck with Jack."

The crew bellows in laughter, and Jack gives her a sarcastic grin. He holds out his arms in an inviting way, gesturing dramatically towards the small rowboat.

"Are ya gettin' in, Lucy, or am I leavin' ya here?"

With a huff of annoyance at her nickname, Luce gives Captain William a particularly heartfelt squeeze, breaking away and following Jack towards the rowboats. They heave the thing over the edge of the _Dutchman, _with the help of the crew, and climb down the side of the boat. Jack's feet hit the rowboat first, and he holds his hand up in an assisting way, as if to help her down into the boat, in _almost _a gentlemenly way. Luce rolls her eyes and shoves his hand away, flopping down onto the wooden seat across from him.

Jack takes his disgarded hand and wipes it on his pantleg, giving Luce a toothy grin, and sits rather gracefully, taking the oars in his hands, pushing away from the enormous ship.

Luce watches with a heavy heart as the _Dutchman _sinks below the waves. She may never see the men again, she realizes, and a pang of longing sweeps through her.

Now she was trapped with Jack, unable to get home, yet unable to leave the man in search of her own means of transportation. Though she'd never admit it, there was something about Jack that was oddly comforting. He was _almost_ protective of Lucia, and though William had warned her he might be using her, she couldn't help but stay close. Even if he was, for his own selfish reasons, as long as that reason, whatever it was, existed, she knew he'd take care of her.

That didn't mean she had to like him, though.

He gave her his familiar gold plated smile, and she only frowned back at him, her eyes sharp, her glare cold. His upper lip twitched, and the smile slipped from his face.

He was almost... theatrical in his movements, Luce had noted. All the alcohol he had consumed over countless years had made his swagger a little too big, his facial expressions a little too apparent. Nothing was too far from the surface, with Captain Jack Sparrow.

At least, she thought so.

He pulled the tiny boat up to the dock, once more, climbing out of the rowboat and holding out his hand in an assisting manner.

Once more, she brushed him off.

Hands braced against the rotting wood of the Tortuga dock, pulling herself onto the shore. She glanced down at Jack's filthy hand, back up to his eyes, and snorted disapprovingly, before sauntering ahead of him.

He slowly recoiled his hand, once again brushing it off on the fabric of his coat, as though the action was only intended for the cleansing of his dirty palm.

"Are you _coming?_" Luce called from over her shoulder, looking back at the Captain.

With a huff, Jack followed.

~xXx~

Though Luce quite enjoyed ignoring Jack's kindness towards her, she had to admit, she'd be lost without him. He navigated the thin streets of Tortuga with ease, and with a sense of practised direction that could only come with experience.

Normally, Luce didn't give a damn about her appearance. In Tortuga, with beastly men and digusting pirates, Luce felt the need to pull the neckline of her loose shirt up, as the baggy fit showed a bit more skin than she was comfortable in such a place.

That didn't prevent the filthy men from leering, however, and Luce found herself moving closer towards the protection of Jack with every step. Not that he seemed to mind. The protective side of Jack began to emerge once more, and, frowning, he slung an arm around her shoulder, glaring at any man who looked her way.

The streets of Tortuga were lined with burly men and prostitutes, the woman beckoning the pirates, some even calling to Jack.

By name.

But she clung to his side nevertheless. The way that the pirates would grab any woman from the street, touch whomever they pleased, sent chills down her spine, and she clutched onto the lapels of his dirty jacket like a barnacle.

While Jack discussed quietly with a rather peculiar, unknown man, Luce began to take in the sights around her.

Morning had quickly faded into night, as Jack searched for a mysterious location. Or object. Or...person? Small flames flickered from haystacks, from wooden stands, from chamber pots, as men and woman engaged in all sorts of behaviour that would offend even the crudest of Englishmen. Brothels lined the streets, and pubs and taverns were rarely spaced more than two or three buildings from the next. It was all very disgusting, all very foriegn. All very odd.

Suddenly, Luce was tugged away from Jack and into the arms of an unknown, foul-smelling pirate. All but two of the man's teeth were missing, and hair was stringy and gray. He leered at her, his hand gripping her arms tightly, forcing them to her sides. She couldn't reach her knife, her sword, even her arrows while he held her, she couldn't even pull away.

The man jerked her arms between them, his own hands pressing her against him so tightly she couldn't struggle, and they slid from her lower back, downwards.

Luce screamed, fighting helplessly, trying to butt her forehead against the man, though he was far too tall for the method to be effective.

"Oi!" cried a voice from behind her, and she was, once again, tugged away. This time, however, she was pulled snug against Jack's chest, and she welcomed the familiar man warmly, wrapping her trembling arms around his chest.

Jack reers back and punches the man square in the nose. It's not a very hard hit, Jack doesn't even seem to be putting an effort into it. The man, however, is intoxicated to an enormous extent, and he spins at the contact, falling flat onto the ground, out cold, Jack's rings leaving several imprints on his face.

"Y'alright, Lass?" Jack questions her, awkwardly patting her back with his palm. Luce nods, but doesn't release the older pirate, her arms still wrapped around him.

Luce could beat a full-grown in swordplay, could take down a wild boar with a single arrow. Fear had never been an emotion she dwelled upon, she just acted, pushing all rational thoughts to the side. However, the man had rendered her imobile, and it was not a feeling she embraced. If she had fought long enough, she would have most likely been able to struggle free. But she didn't want this man's hands touching her, _any _man's hands touching her, even for a brief moment. Staying with Jack seemed to ensure her safety.

Dear Lord, she hoped he wasn't going to tease her about this later.

He didn't say a word, just let her cling to him, and led her gently through the streets, towards a pub at the end of the block, clutching her tightly to his chest and growling as a pirate gave her a lustful grin.

"Where are we going?" she asks quietly, watching as Jack's hard expression turns into a frown with the twitch of his upper lip. He runs a dirty finger over his moustache thoughtfully.

"S'not _where_, Lass, i's _who."_

The tavern is just as lively, and rowdy, as the streets of Tortuga, and Luce follows Jack loyally, weaving in and out of drinking pirates, trying to avoid conflict. Jack gracefully sidesteps a man who had been thrown across the tavern, and hops over another who had been passed out on the floor, rum bottle in hand.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Luce asked again, monitoring his expressions carefully, though the man just smiled and shook his head, his beaded dreadlocks clunking heavily with the swinging motion of his amusement.

"Has anyone ever told ya that ye ask a lot'a questions, Lucy?" he teased, pulling her out of the path of a rum bottle, that shattered against the wall over her head.

Luce couldn't help but smile, as well, her nerves calming. "Once or twice."

"He was nothin' special, Lass, a local bartender. Just tryin' ta find what we're lookin' for."

He doesn't provide any more information, and Lucia doesn't ask. Eventually, after circling the tavern several times, Jack seems to locate what, or who, he's looking for. Dragging the girl behind him, he manages to slip past a group of fist-fighting men, and into a small table in the corner of the pub. Jack pulls out a chair for the girl, and Luce, once again, ignores his gentlemanly actions, pulling over a chair of her own, as Jack takes a seat across from the man who is currently hunched over a mug on the opposite end of the cramped wooden surface. Jack smiled toothily.

"'Ello, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Hands up if the title fooled you! ;)<strong>

**No, the title of this chapter, _Dad, _wasn't referring to Luce's Dad, but to Jack's.**


	13. G'night

The ancient man gave Jack and Luce a toothy grin, one identical to the one Jack himself wore, and raised a brow. He nods towards both of them, before tipping his head back, downing the rest of his metal mug, and gesturing to the bar maid.

"Ello, Jackie."

Jack's upper lip twitches at Teague's recognition, but he doesn't comment on it. He turns to face Luce, and the girl, still tucked gently to Jack's side, squirms under his intense gaze.

"Who's this?"

Luce gulps, her throat instantly drying, and Jack quickly clears his own throat, seemingly just as uncomfortable in this situation as Luce herself. How strange, Luce thinks: shouldn't a child be comfortable in their own Father's presence?

"This is Lucy," Jack replies, an almost _proud _tone lacing his voice. "Member o' my crew."

The pirate takes a looks around the bar, slowly, his movements never quick, just as slow as the turning of an ancient set of gears, of a rusted set of hinges.

"Wha' crew, Jackie?"

Jack frowns again, glancing around as if just realizing the rest of the _Pearl's _crew is absent.

"Well, they're not here, _now... _We might 'ave...lost them awhile back..."

The corners of the man's mouth crawl into a smile, his heavily creased face crinkling even more, a familiar twinkle in his eye. The bar maid sets a mug of rum in front of each of the pirates, and both of the men grab their drinks and swallow deeply. Luce proceeds with caution, swirling the drink around in the mug, before taking a slow sip of rum.

"'Eard you were lookin' for me, Jackie. Somethin' wrong? What trouble 'ave ya gotten yerself into this time?"

This time, Luce smiles. Jack only runs his thumb over the side of the mug, looking thoughtfully into the dark liquid.

"You 'ave no idea." Finishing the rest of the rum, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, not even grimacing at the sweet drink or the bitter sting of alcohol. "I'm needing a ship, and enough o' a crew ta get where I'm goin'."

The elderly man leans forward in his seat, his brow raised in a questioning way. "And where are ya goin', Jackie?"

"Wherever I've left ma crew."

Jack's Father's upper lip twitches, and he falls back into his chair, relaxing and lifting the mug to his lips. "I know where ya can get a crew, Jack, but you'll have to recruit yer own men."

With a slimy grin, Jack reaches across the table, and both men interlock hands in a firm grip, nodding solemnly to the other, before breaking away, Jack standing from his spot at the table, pulling out Luce's chair. Like a gentleman.

Luce huffs, but decides to follow Jack anyways, too terrified to be left alone in a place such as this.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr..." she clears her throat awkwardly as the man makes no move to supply her with his given name. "Uh... Sir."

With a smirk, he tips his hat towards her. "Teague."

Upon closer inspection, Luce realizes how similiar Jack and Teague really are. The glint in their eye, the toothy smile, the somewhat mysterious expression. Like they were always hiding something. Like they both knew something she didn't...

Luce was broken away from her thoughts when a loud crash from behind. Two drunken pirates were engaged in a full fist fight over a scantily clad prostitute, one of whom had been thrown into one of the wooden tables. When she looks back towards the elderly Teague, he has disappeared entirely, and Luce couldn't help but wonder if the man had only been a figment of her imagination, after all.

Jack's hand on her shoulder made her turn away from the empty chair, towards the rowdy bar. She is tucked against the pirate's chest, shielded from thrown bottles and the leering gazes of other pirates.

~xXx~

"And will your... _mate _be on the crew, as well?" asked a young pirate, his eyes lingering on Luce, his eyebrows raised in a way that sends shivers down the girl's spine.

"No," Jack snaps. "Get out."

Luce watches the man leave with a scowl on his face. Jack has dismissed any pirate who has commented to her, commented _on _her, _looked _at her for more than a mere glance. His protectiveness, Luce decided, was far from the protectiveness that one held towards his possesions. With amusement, Luce couldn't help compare him to one of the men on her island home.

The elderly man had a daughter of prime marriage age, though he declined every offer of marriage for the girl, far too protective over the young woman to ever give away her hand. The poor girl had been watched over like a hawk, never to associate herself with the likes of men.

So far, the only men Jack had actually employed on his crew were older pirates, or ones that seemed far too shy to even look at the girl who sat next to Jack.

"You _do _know we only have a crew of twenty, Jack, that's hardly enough to power a pirate ship."

The older man shrugs, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I've gotten by on a lot less, Lass."

Standing up, he stands up, stretching out his legs and tugging on each of his arms. His knuckles cracked and popped, every line and crease in his face highlighted by the firelight.

They were currently in the back room of the pub, recruiting sailors for their voyage to find the _Pearl's _crew, the men who had vanished after the ship had sunk. Jack had told Luce that Gibbs was the only one who could get the _Pearl _from the bottle, and Luce supposed that was his intent upon being so desperate to find the crew. He didn't seem like a very sentimental man, or even one who would go on a rescue mission, even to save a dear friend such as Gibbs.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, if we don't set sail until the day afterwards?" Luce asks, tucking her bow and sling of arrows over her shoulder.

"Prepare to sail, Lucy. The ride's only a couple o' days, but we 'ave to feed the 'ole crew, and then the rest o' the crew when we find 'em."

Luce legs have gone numb from having them tucked underneath her for hours, and she shook them out lazily. Her back was sore, and she found exhaustion had settled over her.

"So, what, shall we just sleep in the pub for the night?" Luce questions, the familiar bite in her tone. Jack grins and rolls his eyes.

"We'll find an inn for the night-"

"I'm not sleeping in a brothel!" Luce calls after him, as he strode towards the doorway.

"I said _inn, _not brothel," he shouts over his shoulder. "Are ya comin', Lass, or are _you _sleepin' in the pub, tonight?"

With a growl, Luce follows.

~xXx~

The inn, it turns out, truly was an inn. At least, it wasn't a brothel.

It was dirty and rowdy, like everything else in Tortuga, but at the very least, it was a place to sleep. The room wasn't any cleaner than the entrance lobby, but Luce had spent the last months on a pirate ship, with rats scurrying about her feet in the midst of the night. A few soiled sheets she could handle.

While there was only one bed, Jack offered immediately to take the floor.

"No, that's alright. I don't mind," Luce countered, talking one of the flat pillows from the bed and dropping it onto the rotting wooden floorboards. Jack grins, his gold teeth glinting in the candlelight.

"S'alright, Lucy, you've been recently injured."

She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't about to be treated like she was...well... a girl. Even if she was one.

"My shoulder's healed quite nicely, actually," she bites back, pulling one of the sheets from the bed.

Jack stops her, trying to grab the blanket from her hand.

"Ya nearly drowned, ya need rest."

"That was days ago!" Luce retorts, tugging away the blanket. "I'm fine!"

"Yer tired."

"I've been up just as long as you have."

"Ya had a traumatic experience."

"Having some drunk pirate grope me for a moment hardly qualifies as a reason for me to have a mental breakdown."

"Yer a woman."

"You're old," Luce replies, jerking the blanket out of his hands. "_Really _old."

Jack's lips quirk in a grin, and he only shakes his head. "Jus' like 'er Mother," he murmurs under his breath, before settling onto the soft bed, knowing he won't win the arguement.

"Shut up, Jack. Don't act as if you aren't just as stubborn as I am." Luce flops onto the floor, carefully placing her bow and arrows beside her, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

To her suprise, Jack falls silent at her comment, reluctantly climbing into the dirty bed. He peels the hat and bandana from his head and slips out of his boots and leather jacket, letting them drop to the floor before crawling under the stained bedclothes.

In the dark of the night, Luce could hear Jack's heavy breathing, and not even after what seemed like hours did his breath seemed to slow. Perhaps he had enough on his mind to keep him as wide awake as Luce.

"Goodnight, Jack," she murmured, pulling the thin sheet closer to her body, despite the warm, humid Tortuga night air.

"G'night, Lucy."


	14. Wooden Leg

When Luce awoke the next morning, she had another blanket piled atop her and another, softer pillow beneath her head. Jack was also no where in sight.

"Jack?" she called, half amused with the thought of wondering how many woman, in Tortuga alone, woke to find Jack had disappeared in the night. Though these were under entirely different circumstances, of course.

The eccentric pirate captain, however, was no where in sight, and it was only then that Luce found a twinge of panic in her gut.

With Jack gone, Luce had no one way to get home, let alone navigate the streets of Tortuga. True, they were much less frightening in the light of day, but Luce still had the problem of trying to find her way onto a crew to get back home. Even if a pirate would overlook the fact that she was, in truth, a woman, there was no way that Luce could ensure her own safety on a ship full of horrible pirates. Despite his fearsome reputation and intimidating figure, Luce had to admit, she felt protected around Jack. Safe.

Though she'd admit it to herself, she'd never admit it to Jack.

So Luce pulled herself from the wooden floor, slipping on a pair of worn leather boots and slinging her bow and arrow over her shoulder, and threw open the heavy wooden door, only to nearly run into the chest of one Captain Jack Sparrow, still bent at the waist, key in hand, as if about to manuover it into the lock.

He grinned toothily when he saw her, crossing his arms over his chest, exposing the tattoos that littered his wrists and forearms.

"Lucy! You're finally up. Wondered if you'd be sleepin' all day, I did."

He was disgustingly cheerful, Luce noted, for her still half-asleep state. "Where were you?" she questioned, quietly glad that he hadn't abandoned her to fend for herself.

"Takin' care of some business, Lass. Glad yer up, though, you can help carry supplies."

Luce rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of disobedient hair from her face, but followed him nevertheless as he staggered down the hall.

~xXx~

Luce followed Jack through the marketplace of Tortuga, another location he seemed to move about with ease, while Luce trailed hopeless behind, barely dodging the browsing crowds. For a man who drank so heavily, Jack had a touch of grace to him that Luce would never understand, even with the heavy glass bottle containing the _Pearl _tucked safely under his arm.

"Keep up, Lucy! You're laggin'!"

She picked up her pace, ducking under someone's armload of lumber, and managed to catch up to Jack's long strides, though she scrambled to keep up.

They had already made several trips back and forth from the ship to the marketplace, loading their supplies and weapons. The ship, though it could hardly be called that, was a disgrace when compared to the threatening _Black Pearl, _though, if it was their only way to find Gibbs, her friend Will, and the rest of the crew, Luce supposed it would due.

Luce had been thinking of her friend Will more frequently as the number of days they had parted increased. He had been so angry at her for lying to him, for pretending to be something she was not. She prayed he wouldn't hold his resentment for this long, though, she missed him dearly. He was the only true friend she had ever really had, and she longed to see him again.

"You're fallin' behind, Lass!"

Once again, Luce scrambled forward, nearly running into the back of Jack as he stopped suddenly to inspect a dried meats stand, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Jack, how long will it take to find the rest of the crew?" Luce asked, slipping next to him in hopes of avoiding the bustling crowd.

"If they're still alive, only a couple o' days."

Luce swallowed. She hadn't even considered whether or not the crew had survived, or not. Oh God...

"Do you think... Do you think they survived, Jack?"

He shrugged carelessly before moving back into the busy streets. "I suppose we'll find out, won' we, Lass?"

She felt a twinge in her heart, how she wished that Will had survived, and the rest of the crew, of course.

When Luce raised her head, Jack had once more disappeared into the crowds, lost from her sight. Damn that man!

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and, upon turning, realized that this man was certainly _not _Jack.

His long, stringy hair was white, and his face looked ancient, as if made of stained and creased parchment, about to peel away from his skull at any moment. His grin was golden, most teeth missing, and he wore a rather large, feathered hat proudly atop his head.

"You!" Luce cried. It was _him. _The man whom, aboard the _Pearl, _had tried to kill Jack. Luce, in desperation, had launched an arrow into the man's sleeve. She had saved Jack's life. Was he back for revenge?

"Yer Sparrow's girl_, _aren't ye, Lass?" he grabbed her wrist rather harshly, and wouldn't let go, despite Luce's attempts to squirm. For someone who looked a moment from death, he was shockingly strong.

"Who are you?" she cried, though passerbys seemed not to even notice the struggling girl, continuing to browse through the shops as if this was a regular occurance in Tortuga.

"Ya don' look too much like 'er, Lass, but I can see the r'semblence. Nah, ye take after yer Da, don' ya?"

With a great tug, Luce managed to rip her wrist from the man's grasp, but the force sent her toppling to the cobblestone streets. "What in God's name are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" She kicked out, her foot making sharp contact with his leg. A hollow thud was her only reply, besides the ache in her foot. The man, grinning toothily, tugged up his pant leg to reveal his wooden leg.

The man gave a hearty laugh, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a rather bruised apple, polishing the fruit against his coat with his bony fingers. He bit into it with the teeth that he had left, his eyes never leaving her.

"Ya got yer Mum's fire, Lass, I'll give ya tha'. Ye Latino's all 'ave the same."

"What do you know about my Mother?" Luce cried at the man, refusing to shrink away as he leaned closer, his eyes cold and calculating.

He smiled. "No' much, Lass. I suppose ye could say me an' yer Da are... ol' friends."

"I have no Father," Luce seethed, spitting at the man's wrinkled face. With a snarl, he snatched at her jaw, holding it fiercely in his cold, boney hands. Hands like death itself. His brow rose in amusement, as if he knew something that she did not.

"Everyone 'as a Da, Lass. No' yer fault that yers happens to be the Devil 'imself."

"Lucy?"

The pirate released her jaw at hearing the familiar sound, and with one last leer at Luce, disappeared into the crowds of busy shoppers. Moments later, Jack appeared behind her, raising a brow at her position.

"What?" the Captain asked. "Ya thought ya'd just sit in the middle o' the street? Lucky ya didn' get trampled, Lucy." With an annoyed huff, Jack pulls her to her feet, taking a moment to absorb her frightened appearance.

"Ya'lright, Lucy? Ya look like you've jus' seen a ghost."

Luce nods, unsure of whether or not she should tell Jack of the man who confronted her. Luce herself was having a hard time believing it had happened, surely saying it aloud would have Jack thinking she was mad.

"I'm alright," Luce promised. "Tripped, is all, hit my head. I'm fine now, I promise."

With a frown, Jack assessed her one last time, his sharp eyes watching her own, until he seemed somewhat satisfied at what he saw.

"C'mon, Lucy, we don' have much time."

Luce nodded blindly, following Jack into the crowds, following even more closer behind, her eyes darting around carefully, watching all sides of her, watching for any signs of the terrifying man whom she'd had no relelection of ever having met, and yet somehow, he had known her Mother, her _Father, _for God sakes. Luce had never heard _anyone _refer to her Father, not even her Mother. Luce had long since come to the silent understanding that she just didn't have one. Who was this man, this phantom, who had appeared from no where and had known so much about her?

No, Luce could scarcely believe it happened herself, if not for the thin, finger-like bruises that were already started to appear on the delicate skin of her wrist.


	15. Lad

With a grunt, Luce heaved the heavy crate into her arms and staggered up the ramp, loading supplies onto the pirate ship. She had felt cramped in the _Pearl_, she could only cringe at the thought of how the crew would fit onto _this _miniscule ship.

Jack appeared at the top of the ramp, leaning over the railing of the boat and taking the crate from Luce's arms. The girl crawled onto the deck after Jack, shaking out her aching arms.

"Fer a girl, ya sure haul supplies like a lad."

Luce couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment. "Why," Luce questioned. "Is everyone so surprised that I can hold my part on a pirate ship? Do I give the _appearence _of a damsel in distress, or some other helpless woman?"

Jack stopped suddenly and turned to face the young girl, with her worn boots, weather-beaten skin, baggy clothing, and authoritative stance. With a snort, he turned back to his work, lifting the crate below deck to the store rooms beneath.

"If I di'n't know any better, Lass, I wouldn' even say yer a woman. Ya fight like a pirate, I'll give ya that much. Women don' have the best reputations, on pirate ships."

Luce followed, ducking under the low frame of the door. Dried meat, hard crackers, and rum. Everywhere. The essentials of a pirate, Luce supposed.

"Was that my mother?" Luce asked, watching as Jack froze at the mention of Angelica. "When you knew her? Was she one of the women who gave the rest a bad reputation? Did she live up to her expectations?"

For her entire life, Luce had idealized her mother, had looked up to the woman as a role model, as strong and independent. She still loved Angelica dearly, but was starting to realize that perhaps, though her mother today was an honourable woman, her mother had been just a greedy pirate in her youth. Or worse, like one of the _loose _women in Tortuga.

Luce had been ignoring rumours all of her life about her single parent, had brushed off all sorts of horrible names that had been assigned to her Mother by 'respectable' citizens. It was a disgrace to have a child out of wedlock, Luce knew, but had defended her Mother, no matter what. She knew her family was _different, _she knew that the other children had fathers, but she loved her mother all the same. But even if her Mother was like one of the..._ loose _women in Tortuga, or even one who sold her body for profit, she would still love her. It was time Luce knew the truth.

"Jack," she whispered hesitantly. "How does your crew know my Mother? I mean, surely, if women are so unwelcome on pirate ships, then she must have either been some sort of childhood friend of yours, or she was _working _in Tortuga."

No point in beating around the bush, no matter how it stung her heart.

But Luce still jumped in surprise when Jack dropped the crate he was holding, spinning sharply, eyes blazing. "What'er ya suggestin', Lass, about yer Mother?"

Swallowing heavily, Luce lifted her arms defensively, taking a step back from the angry pirate.

"All I'm saying is-"

"Yer _Mother," _Jack hissed, "Was one of the most respectable women I ever met. I don' take kindly to _anyone _sayin' otherwise, savvy?"

Luce nodded frantically. Jack had always been calm and collected. Luce hadn't known that the man even emotions, let alone _passion _for something. With a sigh, Jack clapped her strongly on the shoulder, in an _almost _friendly way, giving Luce permission to speak.

"Well, then where did you meet my Mother?"

And, as always, Jack pulled away again, closing up whenever Angelica was mentioned. Luce's curiosity peaked, and she found herself drawing closer instinctively.

"A Spanish convent," was his only reply, and Jack began to stack the crates once more, his back turned to her. "I hope that makes ya feel better 'bout yer Mother's past."

"What was a pirate doing in a Spanish convent, anyways?" Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking, that damn glint in his eye.

"Ya don' want ta know, Lass."

~xXx~

Luce was not a fool - she knew better than to pry, especially into the mind of Captain Jack Sparrow. Who knew what she would find?

So once Jack dismissed a topic, she followed suit, knowing any more questions would only cause Jack to recoil more from her, and that was certainly not what she wanted. Being kept in the dark about her Mother's mysterious past was starting to eat away at the girl's patience.

But she buried her thirst for knowledge, tucked it away inside of herself, and allowed herself to, once more, be pulled through the ragged streets of Tortuga.

After the incident with the one-legged man, Luce was only a step behind Jack at the most, stuck to his side like a barnacle. The finger-like bruises that the mysterious man had left were a constant reminder as to what had happened when Luce strayed from his side.

She hid them under the sleeves of her tunic, sure Jack would think her daft if she told him she had been attacked by an unknown, one-legged man who looked as though he hovered upon the edge of death itself. Luce was starting to think herself mad, as well.

"Will you be wantin' somethin' to drink, too, dear?" the barmaid asked Luce, her sickly-sweet voice, patting the young woman on the back. Luce gave a half-grimace, half-smile, and shook her head, waving the woman away. Jack was already drinking deeply from his mug.

They were back in the corner of the crowded pub once more, though Teague was no where in sight. The pair was setting sail the following morning, leaving Tortuga, and Luce prayed she would never set foot on this vile place again. She had hoped to see Teague, however, one last time before their departure date, though it wasn't looking as though she'd get the chance.

"And can I get you anything..._else..._Jack?" the woman drawled, moving unsettlingly close to Jack, a seductive smile crawling across her painted red lips.

Jack's eyes trailed over Luce, and he shifted uncomfortably, waving the woman away, ignoring her huff annoyance.

"Oh, don't let me spoil your fun, Jack," Luce teased, stealing the mug from the pirate's hands and taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

"Yer young an' impressionable, Lucy, wouldn' wan'na scar ya fer life, would I?"

Luce rolled her eyes. "You act as though I'm a child. I have seen a thing or two about male-female interaction."

Suddenly, Jack's amused expression dropped, a frown on his face. "Yer Mother...?"

He seemed quite put off, Luce noted, at the thought of Luce's Mother being involved with another man.

"No, my Mother never really showed interest in men," she explained, watching as Jack relaxed ever-so-slightly. "Why? How does it effect you who my Mother does or does not interact with?"

They are both defensive now, eyeing each other warily across the expanse of the wooden tabletop. "It doesn'" he says quickly. Too quickly.

"You wouldn't... be _jealous..._ if she had found a husband, would you?"

"'Course not." He took an enormous swallow of the rum, and ordered another from the flirtacious barmaid.

"Jack, how did you know my Mother, exactly? What relations did you have with her?"

"S'not the time, Lucy."

Luce's temper flared, and she rose from the table abruptly, eyes blazing with fury. The easy-going, playful mood evaporated. Luce knew enough not to pry, but it was her quick temper that often led her to trouble.

"Then when _is _the time, Jack? Tell me! How did you know my Mother?"

"S'none of yer business, Lass, it has nothing to do with you."

"This has _everything _to do with me! She's my Mother!"

Jack bit his lip, indicating he had no intention of revealing the information she wanted. Luce, with a ferocious growl, leapt away from the table, childishly knocking the new mug of rum from Jack's hand out of his hands, before storming out onto the streets.

"Lucy!"

"Leave me alone, Jack," she called over her shoulder, never slowing her pace as she fled down the cobblestone path.

"Lucy-"

"How shall I ever trust you? Damn it, Captain Turner was right. I shouldn't trust you. I should have known, God, I'm such a fool. You only look after yourself. You're a bloody pirate, for God's sake!" She gave a half-hysterical laugh, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Suddenly, a hand caught her wrist, and she was jerked backwards, Jack cradling her wrist, studying her. He pulled away the gauzy material of her tunic sleeve to reveal the finger-like bruises that were darkening with every passing hour.

"Now where," Jack murmured, running his own fingers over the marks on her wrist. "Did you get _this._"

Suddenly, the tables had turned, and Luce was starting to feel as if she was on trial. She unsuccessfully attempted to tug her arm away, but Jack held her fast.

"Jack-"

"Who did this to you?" he hissed, his dark eyes turning black. "Well?"

"It's none of your business, Jack," she parroted. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Someone attacked you while my back was turned!" Jack roared. "How is this unrelated to me?"

He felt this seemingly random attack was in his interest to know, and yet he saw information on Luce's Mother fit to keep confidential. No, the random attacker, the skeletal man had stated clearly - it was a matter between Luce, her Mother, and her Father. Jack had no place in the threat.

"She's my Mother!" Luce screamed, fisting her hands and pounding them against Jack's chest.

"You're my-"

He stops, seeming to choke on his words, swallowing them as if they left a bitter taste in his throat.

"I am _your _what, Jack?" Luce hissed, her breath ragged and rapid. "I'm your _what, _Jack?"

"Lucia," he breathed, and for the first time that Luce could recall, he actually stated her name. Her _full _name. No nickname or teasing tone.

Suddenly, footsteps approached from behind them, the steps rapid and getting louder with each passing second. Jack instantly grabbed her by the waist, throwing her around the corner, into the protection of the shadows.

"Jack?" sighs a feminine voice, and Luce can immediately hear Jack's breathing hitch.

"Angelica?"

~xXx~


	16. Seized

"Angelica?"

Luce dropped to the ground, pulled out her sabre and slid it out around the corner, just in time, and just enough, to see the reflection of her Mother in the shining blade, arms crossed defensively, standing a good, safe distance from Jack.

"Angelica?" Jack manages to compose himself well, the tremble in his voice quickly being recalled. "Long time, no see, Love, though yer lookin' jus' as beautiful as ever. How long has it been, exactly?"

"Eighteen years," she finishes, her accent barely fading over the years.

"Eighteen years," he repeats, somewhat awed. Luce could only see the blurred back of the pirate's head in the reflection of her sword, though she would give _anything _to see what expression he wore.

She could, however, see her Mother's face clearly, or as clearly as her makeshift mirror would allow, though both Jack and Angelica stood at a fair distance, at the opposite end of the alley. It was everything Luce could do not to throw herself into her Mother's arms. Lucia had missed her terribly, but she knew that she couldn't let her Mother know she was in Tortuga, with Captain Jack Sparrow, no less. Luce didn't have nearly enough money to support her Mother, she could hardly be dragged back to the island now. Besides, Luce was still desperate to know what had happened to the lost _Black Pearl _crew, Will, especially.

Angelica would never allow her daughter to continue on_ that_ journey.

"What...What ar' ya doin' here, Angelica? I have to be honest, I expected ya t' track me down the second ya got off the island. Not wait fer eighteen years before findin' me."

"You mean the island you abandoned me on, hours after you killed my Father?"

Luce was taken aback. Bastard! No wonder her Mother hated bloody pirates after what Jack had done to her.

"Your _Father-_"

"Was a horrible man," Angelica completed once again. "I know, Jack, and I understand why you left me. I would, undoubtfully, have tried to kill you after what you did. I was angry and... stupid. But it wasn't until later that I realized that my Father never did care for me. At least, not in the way a parent should. You were right about him, Jack, a Father should give anything for his daughter, even his own life. My Father was not that man. I'm not angry anymore, and I'm certainly not here to kill you."

Her Mother was an intimidating figure. She had traded in her worn cotton skirts and blouse for a pair of dark trousers and leather boots. Her chest was covered by a loose shirt, bound by a tight vest, her raven hair, threaded with gray, let be, and it flowed over her shoulders in rivers. Luce could scarcely believe that this woman was, in fact, her Mother. She barely resembled the woman that Luce had been raised by, and she was in Tortuga, no less!

"Then why _are _you here, Angelica, if not to kill me? How did ya find me?"

Angelica shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "You're not a hard man to find, Jack. It was either Tortuga or on the seas. And even then, you would have to show up here sooner or later. I just had to ask around. By the way, some of the _ladies _give you their best."

Luce could only see the back of Jack's head, but she sensed he was frowning.

"_Why _are ya here, Love?"

"I hope you still feel the way you did eighteen years ago, Jack, about a Father's responsibilities to his daughter."

Without a moment of hesitation, Jack replied, "I do." He snaked forward, gently taking a lock of her dark hair, tugging it gently.

Luce frowned. Jack had denied, had been outraged at the suggestion that Angelica had anything but honourable. Yet, the way he behaved towards her, the way he acted _around _her, it was as if-

"Jack, I need your help."

Jack doesn't say a word, he just stays silent.

For once.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you..."

Suddenly, Luce's head was snapped back, and a wad of thick, course material was forced into her mouth and tied behind her head, gagging her. Before she could give a muffled cry of surprise, she was dragged backwards by her ankles, away from the corner and halfway down the alley, far out of sight from Jack and her Mother.

She was jerked up by her hair, tugged around and thrown back onto the cobblestone streets. The one-legged man hovered over her, a wicked, rotted grin gracing his thin lips.

A sharp pain echoed through her head, and she was unconcious before she could scream.

~xXx~

The dark, smokey fog surrounded her, encased her. She wallowed for what seemed like an eternity, in that blissful fog, until her state of unawareness was slowly lifted, like layers of gauze being pulled away from her mind. Little by little, her thoughts and body started to come together, and she could feel her body rocking, could smell the salty air, could hear the roar of ocean waves.

Using an enormous effort, she forced her eyes open, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as light poured in. Luce could see sky, blue and cloudless, stretching on endlessly before her.

Suddenly, a dark shadow peered over the edge of her vison. An ancient face, a white beard...

The one-legged man.

Luce opened her mouth to scream, but she was struck across the face with the back of his greasy hand, before he wove his fingers into her dark hair and tugged sharply upwards, causing her to cry out. Luce soon learned that her wrists had been bound together with thick cord, tied behind the mast of the ship, and she had been stripped off all of her weapons. Or perhaps she had left them all in Tortuga...

The man, perhaps even older than she had last seen him, gripped her chin with his boney fingers, the long, sharp nails digging into her flesh, and forced her head to meet his own gaze.

"Ya see tha', Lass? Keep yer fightin', and ye'll be in Davey Jones Locker before ye can scream, savvy?" the man drawled, lips by her ear, giving her jaw a slight shake with his hand.

Luce grunted and pull away, enough to spit on the man's decrepit face, though she missed. "You went through the trouble to capture me, bound me and bring me along on this bloody ship! You had to be watching me for days, waiting until Jack had his back turned to grab me. You wouldn't have gone through the trouble if you were only going to kill me. You want me, need me for something, and since I haven't surrendered any information or preformed any tasks, I assume that whatever need I'm here to fufill, hasn't been fufilled. You can't kill me! So I won't stop fighting you. I'll fight you for every minute, every _second, _until I'm free or dead. _Savvy?_"

Though Luce herself found her speech rather brilliant, it seemed to be humourous to the ancient man, as he bellowed a laugh, baring his teeth in a seemingly mocking way. He released her hair, letting her sink back and recoil towards the mast where, behind her, the rest of the crew had stopped to watch.

The man was obviously the captain, a large hat perched atop his head, his clothing of finer quality than the crew.

"Jus' like yer Da, Lass, has anyone e'er told ya that?"

Luce never cried, not when she had been bullied in her youth, not when that man in Tortuga had grabbed her, _touched _her, but now, she felt tears of frustration spring to her eyes. She forced them down.

"You know _nothing _about me! You don't know anything about me or my family! What do you want from me?"

The man laughed again. "Yer Da has somethin' that belongs to me. We're goin' ta make a trade, fair an' simple."

"How could my Father even know I'm _here?_"

"Oh, we've left him a _clue, _of sorts. A note_. _He's not a bright man, but he'll figure it out."

Luce gave a muffled scream of frustration and confusion. "But I've never _met _my Father? What makes you think he'd even care about me, if what he has of yours is really so important?"

The man gripped her jaw again, turning her head from side to side, assessing her eyes. She met his cold stare, refusing to back down.

"You really mean i', Lass, don' ya? Ye don' know..."

"Know _what?_" Luce spat, feeling like a fool. The man's toothy grin returned, his own much different than Jack's. Jack's smile was warm, sometimes dry and sarcastic, or mischievious, but always made her smile, as well. This man, whoever he was, bared his teeth like a predator, his cold eyes narrowing, like he was about to attack her, like he was taunting her.

How she missed Jack.

The man failed to answer her question, ignoring her entirely, before limping back towards the Captain's Quarters. It was only then that Luce truly took in her surroundings. The boat itself was quite an intimidating figure, with a large, looming deck that she had to strain to see. She could hear the bustle of the crew behind her, the calls of the men, the ropes and pulleys.

Luce struggled against her bounds, trying to slip her hands through the tight ropes, though she knew she would receive no results - the ropes were so tightly wrapped that she could feel her fingertips going numb.

Her arms cramped and ached as she struggled, and she tried to ignore the heartless chuckle of the man before her, watching her. Hysterics set in, and Luce began to twist and pull violently, tugging and jerking at her ropes until her wrists bled, until she cried out in pain. She started to scream and yell, fight against her bounds, carrying on until the one-legged man, with a growl, descended the stairs.

"Let me go!" Luce screamed at him, spitting at his shoes. The man, with a half roar, half laugh of victory, clenched her face between his fingers, turning her neck around so far that it strained.

"Ya see tha', Lass?" he hissed, pointing her head, letting Luce's eyes squint to see through her moist, watering eyes. "Righ' there."

Luce squinted, and could barely, just barely, see a blur, a black blemish on the flawless horizon of the sky and sea.

"Do ya know wha' that is?"

Luce tried to shake her head, but his iron grip made the movement cause her more pain than freedom.

"No," she bit out, her voice muffled by the man's hand, her eyes tear-stained from being struck. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give this man the satisfaction. She was not weak.

"It's yer Da, Lass."

Luce's heart seized.


	17. Denial

"It's yer Da, Lass"

Luce's heart seized.

~xXx~

"How do you know?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and trembling.

"Well, I'd assume so. Who else would be lookin' fer ya?"

Her Mother, perhaps? Jack may even be looking for her, for all she knew. Luce could list a number of people that might actually care about her well-being. Not a long list, but a list, nevertheless.

She didn't voice her thoughts.

The black blur on the horizon grew larger and larger, and Luce could recognize the object as a ship.

Slipping out of her sight, the one-legged man disappeared behind the mast that bound her, and she could feel a tugging on her arms. Suddenly the ropes slipped from her wrists, and the second she could feel the straining bounds released, she thrust herself forward, trying to put as much distance between herself and the greasy man.

Before she could even get back onto her feet, the man caught her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She struck out, wriggling and squirming, trying to fight him off. The man wrapped an arm around her neck, and with the other, managed to bind Luce's wrists together again, this time, before her. He gripped her hair with his boney fingers, and led her away from approaching ship.

Holding her hair fiercely, he slipped a knife under her throat, waiting. The ship grew closer and closer, though it could hardly be considered a ship, now that Luce could see it more clearly.

It was a boat, to put it kindly, and hardly one at that. The white sail was yellowing and ragged, the deck cramped. On board, a lone figure stood, solemn, at the wheel.

The one legged man growled and pulled her closer, tugging her hair painfully, snapping her head back.

"Don' try anything, Lass," he hissed, his lips at her ear. "I might not be able ta kill you, but I sure as hell can kill yer Da, or whoever else comes aboard the ship."

Afraid to nod, Luce makes a squeak of protest.

"Throw a rope overboard!" he ordered. "Get 'im up here!"

Luce couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could only stare upwards, trying to relieve the pain in her scalp, trying to ease the pull of the man's fingers.

"Welcome aboard!" he called to someone out of Luce's line of vision. "Though, as I understand it, you've been aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge _before, Sparrow."

_Sparrow? _"Jack!" Luce cried out. "Jack!"

Jack had found her, of all people. Not her Mother, not her _Father, _but... Jack? Something didn't add up. A terrible sinking feeling arose in her gut, and she fought it down.

Jack didn't say a word, and she knew, _hoped, _that he had a plan, as escape route, something. The one legged man eased his hold on her, and Luce was able to tilt her head downwards, enough to catch a glimpse of Jack.

"I've come for my cabin boy. Er, girl," he states, and despite her fear, Luce can't help but roll her eyes at his comment.

"Cabin boy?" the one legged man questions loudly, forcing Luce's head down.

"Aye."

Luce can pivot her head, just barely, but enough to be able to see the raised eyebrow of the pirate that held her captive in his embrace.

"Don't try tha' with me, Sparrow," he hisses, the heavy creases around his eyes deepening as he squinted.

"Try what, Hector?"

_Hector _snarled viciously, tugging the knife closer to Luce's throat. Jack lunged forward, but froze immediately when the knife stilled. Luce panted in fear, squeezing her eyes shut to suppress the tears. She didn't cry, and she certainly wouldn't start now, because of this vile man.

"_Captain Barbossa_, to ya, _Jack._"

They all fell silent, unsure of what to say, how to act. Surely, Luce thought, the pirates should be used to such a situation before. Kidnapping, threats, negotiations. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she threw her head back, the back of her head connecting with Barbossa's creased jaw. The man swore loudly, raking his pointed fingernails against her face, spitting blood. He refused, however, to release her.

Taking a step forward, Luce could tell that Jack is calculating, weighing his options. He had to have come with a plan, as his face breaks out into a smile. Barbossa tightened his grip on Luce, pulling painfully on her long hair, smiling sickly when she gave a muffled cry of pain. Jack's smile faltered.

"What do ya want with her?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes off of the girl.

"I want the _Pearl, _Jack. I'm proposing a trade."

Jack snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "What makes ya think I'd trade the _Black Pearl _for a cabin boy?"

Barbossa gives a shark-like grin. "Yer here, aren't ya?"

Frowning, Jack stroked his beard, watching Barbossa as if trying to predict his movements. How odd for him, as the man had never seemed like one to think his actions through, to plan and calculate. Perhaps more was at stake than Luce originally thought. She immediately pushed the thought away. She was a cabin boy, a crew mate, nothing more. That's _all _she was.

"Perhaps I came to simply rescue a damsel, and had no intention of giving you _my _ship!" Jack announces, smiling arrogantly, leaning quite lazily against the rail of the ship, looking victorious.

"Since when 'ave you been one ta rescue a damsel in distress, Jack?" Barbossa asks, puncuating his sentence with a particularly cruel tug to Luce's hair.

Once more, Jack frowned, and Luce watched as he stopped himself from lurching forward. Trying to be nonchalent, Jack shrugs, leaning back again against the rail, pulling out his best attempt at looking bored. "She saved my life once, felt like I needed to return the favour. I don' like to be in debt, Hector. Look at us, I followed ya fer ten damn years to kill ya. Di'n' want that act of yer mutiney to go unrepaid."

Luce felt as though she had been dropped into an arguement that had gone on much longer than she had ever been involved in. Perhaps much longer than Luce had even existed.

Though Luce felt desperate for the ordeal to end, Barbossa seemed in no rush to proceed with the "exchange". He studied Jack, watched his expression as he shifted Luce in his arms. Jack didn't blink.

"Do you..._ know_, Jack?" Barbossa asked, his eyes never leaving the younger pirate.

"Depends," Jack said, his eyes narrowing defensively, suspiciously. "What is it that I am supposed to be aware of?"

"If ya knew, than ya'd _know._"

"Unless I know _what _yer talkin' of, but don' know if that yer talkin' about that particular topic righ' _now..._"

Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes, his foul breath choking her, pulling the air from her lungs like a poison. "Yer tryin' my patience, Sparrow, and I have little fer the likes o' you ta begin with."

"I'm afraid I haven' the _slightest _idea what yer talkin' about, Hector."

Games. They're playing games, while her life was at stake. Her very existance was hanging in the balance of life and death, and Jack could only stir up ridiculous mind games with her captor. Perhaps that's all this was to Jack, a game. Child's play. And she was just an insignificant toy to amuse him. The very thought made her throat close up, made it hard for her to breathe. She would never admit it, but it made her heart ache.

Annoyed of the banter, Luce gathers together her courage. "Stop it! You might as well just kill me now, if you're going to. He's a bloody pirate!" Luce bit, tears in her eyes. "He's a pirate. He won't give up the _Pearl. _He never will."

With an extraordinary amount of precaution, and a rather hurt expression, Jack uncrossed his arms, or, one arm, while he reached into his jacket, removing a cloth bundle that he held against his side. Gently, he unwrapped the layers of gauzy material, pulling the strip around and around until it finally came free of the bottle. It was the Pearl, still rolling on miniature seas. Jack cradled the bottle against himself like one would a babe: warmly, protectively.

Luce's heart leapt to her throat. He wasn't... He _couldn't..._

"Do we have a deal, Sparrow? The _Pearl _fer the girl?"

Jack opened his mouth, no doubt to ramble, to distract, but Barbossa refused to give him the opportunity. With an excruciating tug, the one-legged man jerked Luce backwards by the hair, fisting it in his dirty hands. With an angry tug, Luce was thrown over the rail of the ship, held by just the bounds on her wrists, hovering over the churning waters.

"No games!" the man growled. "I've had enough games, Sparrow!"

Luce suppresed a whimper of fear. Suspended in the middle of the ocean, with her arms and legs bound and tied, Luce knew that there was no way she could survive this drop. She would surely drown.

"Alright!" Jack roared, holding his free arm out in surrender. "Alright!"

With a sickening smile, Barbossa heaved Luce back over the rail, throwing her down onto the deck. Luce was barely able to brace himself against the ground, barely able to stop herself before her jaw hit the wooden floorboards. Leaning over her, Barbossa hissed in her ear, "Yer a coward. Jus' like yer Da."

Biting back bitter tears, Luce looked up at the man through the hair that hung over her face, her expression fierce, her lower lip trembling. "Bastard," she spat. "I told you. I don't have a Father." The words sounded false, sounded trembling in her own ear. She tried to convince herself they were true.

Barbossa rolled back on his heel, a poisonous look on his face. "Ye really don' know, Lass, do ya? 'Ere I thought you was playin' dumb." He barks a laugh, his cold eyes flickering to Jack. "She doesn' know. But you do."

Jack froze, rendered speechless, a rarity for this man.

Frustration drove her mad, and Luce began to yell at the pair of them. She was desperate for answers, though she couldn't ask for them. A part of her didn't want to know, a part of her knew that as long as she stayed naive to it all, as long as the words weren't said, she couldn't be disappointed.

And a part of her already _knew. _

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The man grabbed her, jerked her to her feet while she twisted and fought. "You bastard! Let me go! I have nothing you want! I'm useless to you! he will never give up the _Pearl_!" Luce screamed, trying hysterically to pull and tug away from him. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!"

"Ya best be controllin' yer girl, Sparrow."

"Lucia-"

Luce fell to her knees, wriggling away from the distusting man, and tried to roll out of his grasp. Despite his wooden leg and ancient appearance, the man grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her back without effort, spinning her so her back was to his chest. He moved the blade of the knife from her neck to the spot just below her right eye, the point digging into her skin.

"S'there anythin' ya wan' ta say ta her, Jack?" Barbossa taunted, pressing the tip of the blade farther into her skin. Jack, expressionless but tense, gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched firmly.

"No? What a shame."

Barbossa smiled, and, with one hand still gripping Lucia, slid the blade from her neck to her temple. When Jack still remained silent, he added pressure the knife, letting it carve deeper, letting it draw blood. Luce gritted her teeth against the pain, grinding her teeth as the man dragged the end of the blade through her flesh, carving a cross beneath her temple, an 'x' that stung and bled.

"Like Father, like Daughter."

Luce's eyes flickered to Jack, her eyes searching his face, until they landed on the small crossed scar. Beneath his right temple. His protectiveness, his selflessness, his mysterious past with her Mother. Of course, of course it was him. She knew, she had to have known, but for how long, she was unsure. Luce wasn't a fool, simply in denial.

The knowledge tore the breath from her throat, made her tremble violently. A part of her, half of her, belonged to a dirty, cheating pirate.

"How 'bout ya tell 'er, Jack, 'bout how ya used 'er Mother like a common whore? Did ya know, Lass, that he abandoned yer Mum on a deserted island, but not before he killed her Father. Defiled her in a Spanish convent, he did, and disappeared without a trace."

Luce had never seen a fury like the one that stormed in Jack's eyes. She had never seen his glare so cold, his expression so fierce.

"Was only after his own wealth, Lass, his own immortality. Do ya wan' ta tell her, Jack, how ya left her Mother? How ya shot at 'er with a pistol when ordered to by Blackbeard? Tha's yer namesake, Lass."

"You lie!" Luce screamed. She had always had a shred of curiosity (how could she not?) about her Father. That curiosity, however, turned to revolt, to nausea so violent it turned her stomach. "You lie!" He had to lie, because this man, this _monster, _was her Father. Was her flesh and blood.

With a sickening smile, Barbossa leaned forward, his lips pressed next to her ear. "You may 'ave yer Mother's eyes, Lass, but yer a spittin' image of yer Da."


	18. Spitting Image

"You may 'ave yer Mother's eyes, Lass, but yer a spittin' image o' yer Da."

The only sound that escaped her lips was a growl of displeasure. She didn't _want _to look like Jack. She didn't want to be like him, she didn't want to have his blood running through her veins. He had abandoned her Mother, her pregnant and lonely Mother, and killed her _Grandfather, _for God's sake.

Jack watched her, studied her, witnessed as she flinched away from him.

"I told you," Luce hissed. "You might as well kill me. You won't ever get the _Pearl, _no matter my relationship with Jack." Barbossa snarled visciously, turning his frigid gaze towards Jack, and raising his brow expectantly. No, Luce was not a fool. No matter how many times she denied the truth about her _Father, _she would not kid herself into thinking that he truly cared. Luce turned her gaze, eyes focused him, the man who claimed a part of her. "He's a pirate."

Barbossa growled visiously, and, with a look of lusted revenge, brought forth another pirate with the sweep of his hand. Luce was traded between the two men, dragged towards the rail threateningly, her new captor's dirty fingers threaded in her dark hair. He was larger, taller, though considerably less intelligent, Luce theorized, based off of the dull, shallow appearance of his eyes.

While Luce was pressed against the chest of the vile pirate, held tightly, Barbossa was looking at Jack expectantly, his hand outstretched.

"Give me th' _Pearl, _Jack, and yer precious daughter won't be thrown ta th' sea!"

Swivelling, Luce used the backs of her bound hands to slap him hard, her skin brushing against his knotted beard. While his head was turned, she thrust her balled fists into his throat, haulting any screams he may have uttered. She slammed her heel down once, twice, onto his unclothed foot, and used the momentary pain to wretch free. Throwing her bound hands downwards, Luce moved the rope over the hilt of his sheathed sword, sliding it upwards and slicing the ropes around her wrists with the blade. Before the man could reach for her again, she brought her foot up towards his chest, shoving him over the rail and into the waters below, but not before closing her hands around the sword and slipping it from his belt.

Now wielding a blade, Luce charged towards Barbossa, knowing she could beat the one-legged man, or at least put up a hell of a fight. She was almost upon him when he dropped his knife, only to pull a pistol from his belt. He cocked it, aimed between her eyes, and watched with a smug expression as Luce haulted in her tracks.

"Drop i', Lass."

The sword clattered against the wooden floorboards of the ship as Luce held up her hands in surrender. Damnation.

She let herself be grabbed by the man, having no other options, and felt the cold metal of the pistol pressed against her temple, felt his arm slip around her shoulders and across her neck. Barbossa let out a barking laugh, sneering at the girl in his embrace.

"She's jus' like ya, Jack, I 'ave ta admit. One hell o'va pirate." Barbossa grinned and slipped his finger onto the trigger. "Too bad she 'as to die."

Luce waited, eyes squeezed shut, for the shot that would end her life. It never came, however, as Jack's voice cut through the silence.

"Oi! Wait!" he roared, holding the _Pearl _and it's bottle high over his head. "I s'pose I don' have much choice, then. Release the girl, and you'll get the ship." One arm swung wide, gesturing dramatically, while the other remained a perch for the ship-in-a-bottle.

Even Luce didn't believe his words, it was clear this was another one of his games.

"How about ye give me th' ship, and then I'll release the girl?" Barbossa countered.

"I quite liked the other way around."

"Give me th' _Pearl, _Jack."

"Release the girl."

"You'll get the girl, as soon as I get my ship."

"And _you'll _get the ship, as soon as I get my girl," he slurred, pausing at his own words. "Er-"

"Damn it, Jack!" Luce screamed. "We both know that boat means more to you than I ever could. We all know how this is going to end." She bit back bitter tears, straining against the man's hold. "You're a vile, selfish man, and have no real plans to release the _Pearl _from your possession. I'm tired of playing your silly games, tired of waiting for you to come up with a plan that will no doubt end in my death anyways."

And, betraying her control, a tear burst forth from her eye, flowing down her eye, staining her skin. Jack's eyes followed it down, watched it hover on her tanned cheek, and gritted his teeth.

"You will never be my Father," she hissed.

"Well, Jack?" Barbossa sneered, breaking contact between Luce and Jack. "What'll it be?"

With a heavy sigh, Jack slowly lowered his hand, moving to cradle the bottle in both of his hands, holding it against his chest, casting his guilty gaze down.

"Then, d'ya have anything ta say ta yer daughter, before her blood stains my floor?"

Slowly, so slowly, Jack lifted his painful gaze, his dark eyes glinting, a grin on his face. "I's yours."

Before Barbossa could question him, Jack, without hesitation, tossed the bottle, and the _Pearl, _into the air, throwing it high above their heads, towards the lower deck of the ship.

Barbossa stumbled back, arms outstretched, hobbling down the stairs, allowing Jack to snatch his discarded pistol and spin Luce into his arms, holding her tightly, protectively, against his chest. The pair watched as the _Pearl _came hurtling downwards, landing safely in Barbossa's boney hands as he dove forwards, crashing to the deck.

Everyone paused, a moment of shocked silence, before Barbossa began to cackle with victory. He shakily stumbled to his feet, holding the ship above his head like a prize, displaying it for the rest of the crew to see with triumph.

Luce and Jack watched the crew below, safe by the wheel of the _Queen Anne's Revenge. _Trembling, Luce moved from her spot, buried against Jack's chest, to look up at him.

"You..." she breathed. "You gave up the _Pearl. _You gave up the _Black Pearl_! For me."

Jack, though with a pained expression, shrugged. "I'd do it again, if I had to."

"What about your ship? You always went on and on about what you _went through _to get it. You just gave it up." Jack moved towards the rail, leaning forward and pulling one of the ship's ropes towards him, slicing it with his sword.

"Yer acting like I tossed it aside fer nothin'. Yer my..." Jack swallowed deeply, the corner of his mouth twitching. "...daughter."

"I am _not _your daughter."

With a sigh, Jack stripped Luce's bow and arrows from his shoulder, handing it to the exasperated girl, who was desperately trying to come up with a more plausible excuse as to why Jack would trade his ship.

"But... you're a pirate!" she cried. "You're a selfish pirate! _Take what you can and give nothing back! _You're only after wealth and treasure! Why in the world would you save me?"

Jack, expression suddenly dry, gave her the most sober look she believed she had ever seen him wear.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, darlin'." Almost reluctantly, he pulled her close, pressed his lips against her temple, and pulled away as though he'd been burned. Perhaps out of fear of Luce striking him.

He had given up the _Black Pearl _for her. He had sacrificed his most prized possession for his... for Luce. There was another explanation, she was certain of it.

But, no matter how she felt towards Jack, she certainly didn't want Barbossa to have the _Pearl, _having access over the fastest ship on the Caribbean seas. She stripped the bow from her shoulders, threading an arrow onto it's string, and jumped up onto the rail, balancing on just the balls of her feet. She pulled the string back, tensing her arms, her trembling hands steadying in light of her task.

Barbossa was still celebrating below her, still shaking the _Pearl _with truimph. It was an easy shot, Luce knew, but the pressure behind the single blow was enormous.

She loosed the string, and watched as the arrow sliced through the air, striking the glass of the ship-in-a-bottle at the base of the neck, clean between Barbossa's hand. Glass shattered in all directions, falling in miniature pieces to the deck of the _Revenge. _

If Jack could not captain the ship, no one else would.

The shot sent her swaying backwards, then lurching forwards, and she almost tumbled to the deck below, if not for Jack, who caught her below the knees and shoulder blades, sweeping her into his grip.

Barbossa's cry of outrage echoed through the wind, sending a shiver down Luce's spine. Jack became to tremble himself, violently. His trembling turned to outright spasms, his whole body swaying and jerking, until Luce realized it was not Jack who was trembling at all.

It was the ship.

The whole thing began to shudder with fury, and Jack's embrace tightened around his daughter, afraid to drop her.

Below them, the tiny _Pearl _was quickly growing, her body increasing like a sponge absorbing water. Barbossa and the rest of the crew stumbled back, away from the now waist-high ship, watching as it gained height and weight, causing the deck below it to creak and groan.

Luce wriggled from Jack's grip, planting her own feet firmly on the top deck, just as the centre of the floorboards cracked under the weight of the _Pearl, _sending both Luce and Jack lurching forward, the whole ship splintering down the middle, the bow and stern both rising into air.

"Jack...!"

At her nervous cry, Jack scrambled up, grabbing the previously discarded rope, and wrapped his arm around Luce's thin waist, letting her wind her arms around his neck.

As the deck sloped dramatically downwards, the pair were flung over the deck, swinging over the heads of the crew, who were slipping into the sea. They landed, somewhat shakily, onto the almost full-sized deck of the _Pearl. _As the rest of the _Queen Anne's Revenge _sunk into churning waves, the _Pearl _was dropped into the sea, rippling through the waters, swaying gently before settling quite magnificently upright.

Luce squeezed her eyes shut, voices screaming through her head over the roar of the wind.

_You may 'ave yer Mother's eyes, Lass, but yer a spittin' image o' yer Da._

Oh God.

When her eyes fluttered open, Jack had already taken his place at the wheel of the _Pearl, _looking almost as uncomfortable as Luce herself. She swept her gaze over him - his dark hair, his high cheekbones, his stance, the very _shape _of his eyes.

There was no denying it, Luce could see herself in Jack. She _was _Jack... At least, part of him. A very large part of him. She flickered her gaze away, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

She _hated _that part.


	19. Broken

They hadn't spoke for days. Days. Jack had wordlessly offered Luce the Captain's Quarters, and she had wordlessly accepted, glad to be able to avoid him. It was, after all, nice to have a bed to sleep in, after the work she had done.

Running ragged around the ship, Luce was a one-man, or woman, crew, with Jack at the wheel. At first, she had questioned their destination; was he taking her to her Mother? But she soon realized Jack could not possibly man the _Pearl _alone, which led her to believe that they would be picking up the lost crew, before she would be dragged back to her parent. Her other parent. Her _real _parent!

It was infuriating.

She could not, _would _not, think of Jack as her Father. He was a monster, a treasure-hunting pirate! He took care of one person, and one person alone. Himself, and she knew that would never change.

Luce felt as though she was falling apart. She had always been her Mother's daughter, that had been her sole identity. Now, with her _Father _suddenly a very real, very disturbing figure, Luce felt as though she'd lost all sense of herself. Silly perhaps, but an idea that she couldn't forget. The tension between the two was enormous, and she was determined to keep away from him, keep him out of her life.

A knock on the cabin door rouse her from her thoughts. It could only be one person, being in the middle of the ocean, so she ignored it.

"Lucy?"

She didn't reply, only bit her lip and turned over, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Lucy?"

Damn that man. Desperate to drive all thoughts of him out of her head, she covered her ears with her shaking palms, trying to block out the sound of his voice.

"Lucia! Lucia, I need to talk ta ya. Don' ya dare ignore me, girl."

"Leave, Jack. I have no desire to talk to you. Ever." Quite pleased with herself, Luce was almost too absorbed in her own victory to notice that the door had opened. She spun, eyes blazing, to see Jack, looking quite casual, in the doorway.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded. "I locked the door!"

From seemingly no where, he pulled out a single key on a weathered chain. "Every lock has a key, Lucy."

With a huff, Luce collapsed back onto the bed, burying her face into the musty pillows. "It's not Lucy," she whined, her voice muffled by the thick pillow. "It's Lucia. I hate _Lucy._"

"Ya don' seem ta be too found o' _Jack, _either, Lucy."

She groaned, but didn't acknowledge his words. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Now tha's not true, Lass. Yer my daughter. We always have somethin' to say."

"I am not your daughter!" she growled forcefully, anger and denial creeping into her voice. "Stop saying that! I don't _want _to be your daughter!"

Tensing, Jack frowned, the corner of his lip twitching in distaste, and cautiously held out a hand towards her. "I know this is hard fer ya, Lucy-"

"You have no idea!" she cried, pressing herself into the far corner of the mattress, as far away from him as possible. "You have no idea how _hard _this is for me! You have no idea what it's like, to have a Father that's a-" she paused, biting her lip, knowing she's gone too far.

"What, Lass?" Jack asks, a dangerous tone in his voice. "A Father that's... a _pirate? _Hate ta tell ya this, darlin', but yer Mother's jus' as much of a pirate as I am."

Luce growled, once again, but this time, turned to face Jack. "She's not! My Mother is a good woman, a wonder parent. No matter what her past was, no matter how many _sleazy _pirates she laid with in her life, she is still a good person, and I love her dearly. Nothing you say can change that."

With a dramatic sigh, Jack gently sat beside her on the bed, knowing enough not to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not tryin' to change anything, Lucia. Your Mother is th' best woman I know. I'm jus' sayin' that jus' because she's a pirate, doesn' mean she's... a monster."

Shakily, Luce rolled over on the bed, facing away from Jack, pillowing her head on her hands. "Go away, Jack."

She heard him sigh again, and the bed swayed and creaked as he rose from the mattress, moving towards the door.

"Ya know," he whispered, "Yer Mother's Da was a pirate, as well."

Luce stiffened, but pursed her lips, refusing to reply with a biting comment.

"Blackbeard."

Memories flooded back, memories of the _Pearl _sinking, of the mermaid, of her poisonous words. _He was a horrible beast. A monster. A soulless creature that rests in the depths of hell for his deeds._

Her Grandfather.

And Jack continued, launching into a dramatic tale that seemed to be from her childhood storybooks, painting images of dangerous pirates, the Fountain of Youth, and most importantly, her Mother. As the tale drew closer to finshing, Luce was beginning to get a sour taste in her mouth. Her Grandfather was a madman, a monster. Jack was, at least, partially sane. Jack didn't kill in cold blood, nor did he torture innocent beings for enjoyment. He had also proven, on more than one occasion, that he would risk his life to save her.

Luce quickly realised that, unlike the stories of her youth, there would be no happy ending. Her _pregnant _Mother was helplessly abandoned on a deserted island, by her Father, no less, who had gone off in search of his ship.

"I said, _go away, Jack._"

He did.

~xXx~

She hated him. She tried, at least, though she had to admit, if only to herself, that he did have a valid point.

Jack had, several times, risked everything to save her. He risked his ship, his _life, _to keep his... his daughter safe. But that couldn't, _didn't, _mean that he was a decent Father.

But, though he almost had to give up the _Black Pearl _for her, he had left her Mother alone, while he went after his ship. What responsibilities did he feel towards her? There was no question in her mind that he had other children, bastard children from the many whores and women he manipulated throughout his years.

So what made her so different than the others? And what made her think that she would capture his attention for more than a moment?

She needed a drink.

That was the pirate's solution, wasn't it? To poison the hurt out of your head?

Lucia wandered out of the Captain's Quarters, only to come face to, well, back with Jack. He gripped the wheel, not noticing her presence. Lifting her chin proudly, she slipped past him, down towards the stairs.

"Goo' mornin', Lucy."

She ignored him, marching down the stairs and towards the decks below. The bottles of rum weren't hard to locate, and she didn't have a problem biting the cork, jerking it out of the bottle with only a pop of protest, and making her way back towards the safety of her room.

Passing Jack, however, was no easy task. He eyed the drink disapprovingly, as if he had any right to judge how she coped with her own internal problems. If Jack drank like a fish, than he should have no issues with her doing so, right?

Wrong.

"Put i' back, Lucy, you don' wan' ta be drinkin' that."

Once again, she pretended she couldn't hear him, and attempted to move towards the door of the Captain's Quarters. Jack quickly blocked her path, his long fingers closing around the base of the bottle, his rings chiming against the glass.

"Let go, Girl."

Luce gave a mighty tug, though the pirate refused to release the bottle.

"You don' need this, Lucy, I don' wan' ta see ya turn into..."

"What?" she cried. "A foolish, foul, disgusting, drunken _ass?"_

Jack growled deep in his throat and tugged again on the bottle. "I won' allow ya ta drunk yerself into a stupor. Doesn' help anythin', Lucy, believe me."

_"Allow me?_ You have no right-!"

"I'm yer Father!"

"You are _not _my Father!"

Jack, with a superhuman, or, at least _sober _strength, ripped the bottle from her hands and threw it against the deck angrily, where it shattered, rum spilling out onto the wooden floorboards.

"Damn it, Lucia!"

Despite herself, Luce felt a sinking in her gut, like she always did when her Mother got angry. While she was often temper-driven and independent, she was obediant to her Mother, and now, she supposed, her _other _parental figure, no matter how much her mind protested.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered despite herself, angrily scolding herself when the words sprung from her lips. He was _not _her parent. She should _not _feel guilty about disobeying him. But then, why did she?

Jack sighed guiltily and scraped the edge of his boot along the floor, gathering the shards of glass on the floor.

"Me too, Lucy. You have no idea."

He gripped her hips, picked her up, and swung her towards the door of his cabins, keeping her bare feet away from the broken pieces of rum bottle.

"Careful," he murmured, and swept his boot along the floor again, clearing away any glass, before setting her down.

His arm clasped around her waist, his other around her back, and gave her a protective, paternal embrace.

"I loved yer Mother, Lass. Don' ever think otherwise."

And he left her standing in the doorway, her heart aching for her Mother's pain, her small, childhood hopes longing for a Father.


	20. Darling

While they hadn't spoken much since the night that Jack had... well... acted like her Father, their relationship had somewhat improved from the days of complete avoidance.

Luce was still manning the ship alone, while Jack sailed in some unknown direction, hopefully towards the _Pearl's _lost crew. It had been two weeks since the crew had disappeared, and she longed to know what happened to them, what had happened to Will.

It was only after days of sailing that they finally spotted a land mass, a smear of black paint across the flawless watercolour. Luce bound up the stairs, grinning widely, desperation seeping into her voice.

"Is that...?"

Jack eyed her childlike excitement, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile, or perhaps smirk.

"Where they _prob'ly _are. Don' get yer hopes up, darlin'."

But it was far too late for Luce. She was already bouncing with excitement, eagerly watching as the shore line increased in size, stretching towards them. The island was closer than she'd imagined. And small. Very, very small.

A patch of thick trees saves the island from being completely bare, though there isn't much to shield from the hot Caribbean sun. There doesn't appear to be any visible signs of life.

"We have to go ashore!" she cried to Jack, who looked in no hurry to get off of the boat. "We have to find them!"

"They might not even be there, Darlin', and if they are they might not 'ave survived the past few weeks. Believe me. If they're there, they'll be lookin' for us. We jus' got ta wait."

~xXx~

And they did wait. They waited for nearly an hour, with Luce losing her patience, and sanity, more and more every minute. When she was nearly ready to dive overboard and swim to shore, they began to see movement.

The small, brown blurs on the surface of the sand began to get larger and larger, slowly taking on the form of rowboats. The crew!

"Jack!" she called out excitedly, sprinting from the rail of the ship towards the series of wooden steps along the side. The rowboats finally reached the ship, and, with Jack at her side, Luce began to pull sailors onto the _Pearl. _

"Gibbs!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing his weathered cheek.

As the line of men continued, Luce began to realize that the number of pirates had been greatly reduced since the attack on the _Pearl. _Her heart began to beat rapidly; what had happened to Will?

Tears flooded her eyes, though she bit them back. She hadn't known Will for very long, only several months, but he had quickly become her friend, her only friend, the only friend she'd ever known. She had a fierce temper, a strong sense of independence, which was a trait not greatly admired on her tradition-set island. The _little girls_ were polite and polished, learning to keep their household and sell linens and such at the local market. They certainly did not hunt, fish, or best the little boys in swordplay. Safe to say, she was not the most popular with the other children.

But that had never mattered to Will. She missed him terribly.

Suddenly, a strong hand clamped onto her wrist, and Will himself pulled himself onto the deck, his typical grin plastered onto his face.

"Luce."

"Will!" The second his feet touched the floorboards, Luce was in his arms, hands locked around his neck. Something about him was so familiar, so comforting. He smelled of salt and sweat and sunlight, and she breathed him in.

God, how she had missed him.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me?" Will laughed, tightening his grip on her. "I thought _you _were dead!" His light tone falters, and he presses his lips to the top of her head.

He's much thinner than when she last saw him, much thinner, but he was still stunningly handsome, his easy-going smile forever worn on his face. Her friend, her first true friend, was back. God, how she had _missed him._

With his typical laid-back nature, he slung a lazy arm across her shoulders, turning them both to face the rest of the surviving crew, and Luce pretended she couldn't see Jack's disapproving stare.

"So, Captain," he asks, the light, breezy tone returning to his voice, ruffling Luce's hair playfully. "Where are we off to?"

~xXx~

Will and Lucia sat, hunched over the soft light of a candle, whispering to each other through the dark of the night.

"Your _Mother?_" Will asks, disbelief in his tone. "_How?"_

Luce shrugged, watching the bright reflection of the flame dance in his dark eyes. "I could scarcely believe it myself. And after I was captured by Barbossa she just... disappeared. I assume she made some kind of a deal with Jack, to bring me back, or something, but I can't be sure. To be honest, I haven't asked him. We've barely spoken since _it _happened. I was afraid that if I did, he would send me back. Absurd, I know..."

Frustration built within her. It was utterly ridiculous, truly. She couldn't even talk to her... well, _Jack _about her Mother. Now that she realized what had gone on between the two of them, she didn't ever want to hear her Mother's name cross his lips again.

Will didn't know, either, about Jack's... _relation _to Luce. No one did, save for Jack, Luce, and apparently, Barbossa. And she certainly wasn't about to tell anyone.

"So, why do you think Barbossa kidnapped you?" Will asked, his playful eyes swirling with confusion. "Why would _Jack Sparrow _give up the _Pearl _for you?" He smirked at his own words. "He would be a fool not to, Darling, but Jack doesn't seem to be the sentimental type."

Rolling her eyes at his flirtacious comment, she shook her head once more, slipping around the side of their miniscule bonfire to lay her head on his shoulder. "Because Jack loves a challenge," Luce lied. "It wasn't the trade, it was the chase, I believe."

Though she knew he didn't quite believe her, he didn't comment, didn't question, and for that, she was thankful. She sank against him, her suddenly heavy eyes slipping closed, her breath deepening.

"Sleep, Luce," she heard him whisper, his gentle breath extinguishing the flame, casting the entire room into shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! It's been forever and it's SHORT! But although this was a boring chapter, it was transitional, and the plot <em>will <em>be moving on next chapter, I promise.**

**-PRG**


	21. A Deal Suspicious

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" Will sang, jumping up onto the rail of the ship, swinging about on the ropes. "We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs!"

Men cheered and whooped, some cheerfully booing him as he stepped lively down the rail, singing in a sharp, off-key tone, his typical crooked smile plastered onto his face, his eyes glinting with humour.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Will jumped down from the edge of the ship, his boots hitting the floor beside Luce, and he plucked his hat from his head and thrust it down onto her head, letting the wide brim cover her eyes while the other pirates laughed heartily, raising their rum bottles in salute to the young man.

"You're quite ridiculous, I hope you're aware," Luce teased, tilting her chin up to peer at Will under the brim of the leather hat.

"You _look _quite ridiculous, my Dear. That hat is far too large for your head!" Will countered childishly, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a smile when he winked at her.

When his back was turned, Luce jumped upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and she placed his leather cap back onto his light hair.

The crew had a moment of peace, shovelling handfuls of dried meats and rock-hard bread into their mouths, washing down their meal with rum. Normally, after a tiring day, the crew would eat in silence, collapse to the ground in exhaustion. Will, however, had been the one to rile them up, teasing and jesting, making quite a fool of himself for the entertainment of the crew. Never had Luce seen such playfullness show in a group of rowdy pirates.

Luce slipped from his back, letting him grab her wrist and spin her around, dipping her into a theatrical dip, a parody of a dance, while the rest of the crew laughed and whistled, clapping enthusiastic when Will took a bow.

"Thank you, Gentlemen!"

Collapsing against the deck, Will pulled Luce down with him, drinking quickly from the bottle of rum before handing it to Luce.

"Wherever did you hear such a ridiculous song!" she laughed, shaking her head at his wide grin. Will shrugged.

"My Mother taught it to me when I was a lad."

"Were both your parents pirates?" Luce asked, chewing thoughtfully, watching.

"I guess you could say that..."

"Alrigh', you scabrous dogs!" Jack growled, emerging from his Quarters with a glint in his eye and a drawl in his voice. "Back ta work, all of ya!"

Men scrambled up from their positions, the light-hearted air of the ship quickly evaporating. Will pulled Luce to her feet, smiling wickedly, before hurrying off to his post. Luce began to make her way towards the mast of the ship, when Jack called out from above them.

"Young Lucia! A word, if you will."

The crew fell silent, and Luce ducked her head low, slinking after Jack, ignoring the curious stares of the pirates as she followed Jack into his Quarters. Straightening her back, she put on her most formal posture, trying to look as dignified and fearless as possible.

He studied her.

Several minutes passed, with his dark eyes roaming her, watching her, _studying _her.

"Is that everything, _Captain?_" Luce drawled, an irritated tone in her voice.

"Si' down, Lucy."

She obeyed, as she always did, but not before muttering, "_It's Luce," _under her breath.

Jack cleared his throat, quite formally for a dirty pirate, before continuing. "I hereby _relieve _you of your duties aboard the _Pearl. _I'll be droppin' you off a' tha next port, where ya'll take a trade ship back ta yer island. That'll be all."

Silence.

Heart pounding, head throbbing, the only thing Luce could manage to utter was, "I _beg _your pardon?"

How polite, considering the long string of vile curse words that were running through her mind.

"I sai'-"

"I heard damn well what you said, Jack, and I'm afraid that I'll have to make a _formal protest-"_

"Uh, no."

She growled, her voice raising in both volume and pitch. "-_informal protest-"_

"No."

"Damn it, Jack!"

Jack sighed dramatically, like a Father would respond to his misbehaving child, and propped his feet up onto his desk. "No room fer argumen', Lucy. Yer dismissed."

"I refuse!" she cried loudly, her chair scraping against the wooden floorboards with a howl as she rose quickly to her feet. "_I _dismiss my dismissal."

"Jus' like yer Mother-"

"Don't you dare! I have worked hard, Jack, I've done any chores you ask of me. I'm a _good pirate. _You have no reason nor excuse behind my dismissal, do you? I'd like a reason, if you're going to do so this suddenly, and I will not take your silly and sudden _protectiveness _of me as a reasonable excuse!"

"Sorry, Love, Captain's orders." The nerve!

"Fine, then. You may drop me off at whatever port you please. But hear this: wherever you take me, wherever you leave me, I _will _find another pirate ship, I _will _join another crew. I'm doing this for my Mother, Jack, and I'm not about to give up now. So, I will either continue to man your ship with the rest of your respectful crew or I will end up God-knows-where with some unknown band of filthy pirates with God-knows-what kind of intentions towards me."

She ran a hand through her ever-growing mane of black hair, huffly with victory. "The decision is yours, _Captain._"

It took three seconds for her to turn away, to begin to walk towards the door, and another three for Jack to call her back, the corners of his mouth slipping down into a frown.

"Alrigh', Lass, but you will follow _my _orders, when and where I give them to ya, savvy?"

Luce grinned wickedly, nodding to his demand.

"Agreed."

"One!" he growled. "You will do exactly as I say, as long as yer under my command, and part o' my crew."

She opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut at his firm glare. "Fine."

"Two. Whenever and wherever we stop, whether in Tortuga or..." he waved his hands dimissly. "...otherwise, you will not wander from my side. Understood?"

Luce rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Sir._"

"Three! You will not engage in battle at anytime. Any sign of a fight, and you will retreat to safety."

"Now that's not fair!" she protested stubbornly.

"Lucia-"

"Jack, I'm a damn good fighter, I can shoot a bloody bottle from across the deck of a ship! I can _fight, _Jack-"

"Yes, of course you can. But you won't. End of discussion."

"_Alright,_" she gritted, clenching her jaw.

"Four. Don't do anything... _stu-pid, _alrigh', Lass?"

She rolled her eyes, her only agreement a snort and the crossing of her arms.

Jack leaned back, cracking his knuckles and tipping the brim of his leather hat over his eyes.

"Agreed. Now, then, Lass, you best be watchin' out for tha' Turner boy, he looks a deal suspicious."

With an angry huff, Luce stormed from the Captain's Quarters, anger seeping from her pores. He was warning her against young men, now, acting as a protective parent? She would not, _never, _allow it. He was not her parent. And even if he was, he would never be a good one! For God's sake, she was seventeen, hardly a child! She had killed, raided ships, engaged in battle, and now she was being watched over by a worried parent?

Unfortunately, the door slammed loudly behind her, and the entire crew fell silent, turning their gaze towards her emerging from Jack's Quarters. She slid down the stairs, hiding her flaming cheeks from view. How this must look...

"Where was-"

"What do you think they were doing-"

"-a little young for-"

"Poor Lass-"

"When do ya think-"

"-practically a child!"

"-whore."

Luce fled into the cabins below deck, embarrassment clouding her features. What they must think of her, sliding out of the Captain's Quarters, looking disorderly and guilty.

She had no reason to be guilty, she tried to tell herself, why should she feel guilty? Why? Because, perhaps, she was keeping a secret, a secret from the crew, a secret from _Will, _yet again. A big secret.

It was not, however, the secret they all thought it was.

~xXx~

"Luce!"

Will clamboured down the stairs, his face shadowed by the single light from the porthole that illuminated the room. She let out a shaky breath, calming her emotions, before kneeling down and heaving a crate of rum bottles into her arms.

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Luce, are you alright?"

"Yes."

Sighing again, Will tucked his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. "I know what they've been saying Luce. The crew. Ignore them, alright? The lot o' them gossip more than a group o' noblewomen.

Luce let out a breathy laugh, shaking her head at his attempts to lift her sullen mood. "Will, I really don't care, really, I don't. The crew is too drunk to stand for half of the day, they may think whatever they like."

Before she could move past him and onto the deck above, he cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. "So, what _were _you doing in the Captain's Quarters, then?"

Damn.

"Will-"

"I'm not suggestin' anything, Luce. God, the man's old enough to be your _Father,_" she winced. "But I won't lie and say I'm not suspicious. I mean, Jack Sparrow doesn't really take an interest in anyone, unless it's Jack Sparrow. He's a bloody good pirate, a great Captain, but... well... he seems to have taken an interest in you, Luce."

She didn't want to lie. She hated to lie, especially to him, to Will. Lying had almost broken her friendship with him, and she would do anything to ensure that would never happen again. But what could she possibly say? She certainly couldn't tell him the truth, she didn't even like _thinking _about her Father, let alone alerting the entire crew to her disfunctional, disasterous family. She wanted to pretend it didn't exist!"

"I can't, Will. Nothing is going on, I promise you that much, but..." she sighed. "...but I just can't... I _can't!"_

Will quickly moved forward, taking the heavy crate from her hands, a small, sympathetic smile on his face. "It's alright, Luce, I trust you. Please, just don't do anything stupid, alright? Watch yourself."

With a kiss to her temple, he was gone, leaving Luce to wonder how on earth she was going to keep something as big as her _Father _a secret from her closest friend, as well as an army of curious pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little suprise for you! I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters!<strong>

**Do you think if I did, the series would have turned out as spectacular as it did?**

***snorts* I think not!**

**Anyways, thank you for your fantastic reviews, and thanks to anyone who's actually reading this, as well!**

**-PRG**


	22. You Never Know

Luce's previous experience on the island of Tortuga had been unpleasant, to say the least. Roguish, groping pirates, kidnapping, and her angry Mother, to name just a few.

However, as a part of Jack's list-of-rules-she-must-obey, Luce followed obediently at his side, rolling her eyes rebelliously when he tugged her closer or glared at a leering man.

But with Jack placed protectively at one side, Will was on her other, protecting her from Jack.

Quite absurd, really, as she could very well protect herself quite well, if she needed.

They slipped through the streets of the island, rowdy and drunken pirates on either side, ladies with swooping necklines calling and waving to the crew from the wooden doorways of broken buildings, the heavy scent of perfumes and sweat hanging in the air. While the _Pearl's _crew winked and hooted madly at the women, one particularly young prostitute went quite out of her way to catch the attention of Will.

And he blushed. Honest-to-the-gods blushed.

Luce laughed heartily at the warmth that spread over his cheeks, purposely bumping into him, watching as a sheepish grin swept over his face, and he gave her a playful shove in return.

"Stop grinning like that!" he cried, his eyes sparkling despite his offended tone.

Laughing even harder, Luce ignored the glare that radiated from Jack, and tried to focus on the light tone of her friend.

He really was a beautiful sight. Glinting eyes, rouge-tinted cheeks, his shaggy unruly head of hair tied loosely at the base of his neck. Luce nearly blushed herself, as his gaze lingered on her for another moment longer.

The crew was herded into the doorway of a rowdy pub, the men taking up half of the seats in the place, squeezing into the back of the building. Jack, of course, took the seat beside her, while Will took the other, shooting a look of distaste towards Jack before settling at her side.

Mugs of whiskey and rum are passed around heartily, men gulping down drinks by the mouthful. Luce sips hers, still unaccustomed to the liquid that seared down her throat.

Her place between the two men became suffocating, as any acknowledgement of one man would lead to the glowering of the other. Why did men have to be so overprotective?

Jack had no right to watch so carefully after her - she had survived without a Father for nearly two decades now, she didn't need one now. Will also seemed to be slipping closer to her with every glance that was directed towards her.

When she could take it no longer, Luce slid away from the table, motioning to her empty mug over the noise of the rowdy pub, and slithered through fighting pirates to sit up at the bar, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Rum. Please."

The bulky bartender handed her the sweet liquid, and Luce tipped it back into her throat, swallowing greedily and grimacing at the strong taste. She slammed the mug onto the wooden bar, realizing that she couldn't feel the familiar light-headed buzz of the alcohol. Damnation. Why was it impossible to drink _enough _when you needed it most?

"Never seen a lass hold 'er liquor like tha', Darlin'."

Luce spun quickly, her eyes meeting the man behind her. She smiled. He held up two fingers, signalling to the bartender, before taking a stool beside her.

"Teague."

He rested a heavily-ringed hand on her upper back as two mugs were handed to them. With a glint in his eye, he clinked his glass against her own, nodding in acknowledgement. Though he lifted the drink to his thin lips, he didn't drink; he watched with amusement as Luce downed her own mug of the strong drink.

"Nice to see you again," Luce rasped, setting down her mug.

Teague smiled, leaning in closer to her, one eyebrow raised. "What'er ya doin' here all by yer lonesome, Darlin'? Jackie din't leave ya here alone, did 'e?"

_If only. _"No, he's sitting with the crew on the other side of the pub," Luce explained with a sigh. "I just... Things are complicated."

"In't it always, with fam'ly?"

Luce started, unable to keep the shocked expression from staining her features. "F...Family?"

With another cocked eyebrow, Teague takes a large sip of his rum, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"How... How in God's name did you know?"

Teague smirked once again, his hand sliding up to her shoulder, leaning towards her like he was telling her a secret. "Ya look jus' like 'im." Making an exaggerated sour expression, Luce stole the mug of rum right out of Teauge's hands, gulping it down.

"If i' makes ya feel better," Teague teased. "Jackie was around _'is _Da since th' day 'e was born, and look a' what'a disaster tha' turned ou' ta be. Yer prob'ly better off withou' 'im, Lass."

She stared down at the bar, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "But I would have liked to," Luce whispered, running her hands over the dented and peeling wooden surface. "I feel like he just... abandoned us. My Mum and I. Silly, isn't it?"

"Ya know, I never saw Jackie spen' so much time with'a woman. Daugh'er or not. Ya mus' mean _somethin' _to 'im, Lass."

"He also claims to have cared about my Mother, and he left her alone and pregnant. My faith isn't in him."

"Jackie's never been the same since 'e met yer Ma'," Teague mused. "I know yer angry, Darlin', and righ' so, but I don' really ever think 'e ever stopped caring for 'er."

Luce grunted unhappily. "He's still a bastard."

"An' no one's arguin' with ya."

With every second that passed, Luce began to like Teague more and more. A comfortable silence (well, silence from the pair, not entirely from the rowdy pub) well over them, each of them sipping on their sweet drinks.

"You knew," she whispered after the extended moment. "You knew that Jack was my Father right from the beginning, didn't you?"

"'Course I did," he relied proudly. "You two are star'lingly sim'lar, ya know." With a sigh, Teague rests his elbow on the bar. "Despi'e what ya think o' him, Jackie's no' really tha' bad. He's a better man than any other pirate you'll come across. How 'e ended up tha' way with a Da li'e me is a mys'try in itself."

"You have to defend him. You're his Father."

"But tha's the diff'rence," Teague chuckles. "I'm a bad one. Jackie, on th' other hand, is tryin', Lass. Ya gotta give 'im that. I've only seen 'im care fer three people in 'is life. First is 'imself. Second, yer Ma. Gods, he loved 'er. And thir' is you, Lass. I know yer angry, ya have ev'ry righ' ta be. But 'e cares for ya. But yer righ', a bastard. There's no denyin'."

She couldn't help it; her lips quirked into a grin at his words. "You know, if Jack is my Father, that makes you my _Grandfather. _Another thing I've never had before. A Grandfather."

Teague shoots her an unreadable look, before nodding his head in acknowledgement, tilting his mug against hers. "Never had a granddaughter before, either. Well, that I know of. Ya never know, with Jackie."

Luce grins at him.

"Lass, I couldn' ask fer a better one."

"Likewise."

"Lucy?"

Luce turned to see Jack himself making his way to the bar, a worried look on his face.

"Ah, Jackie, I was jus' gettin' aquainted with my _granddaughter. _Lovely Lass, she is."

Jack glowered at his Father, who had thrown a lazy arm over Luce's shoulder, as if to taunt him. Teague's relationship with his son had always been strained at best. Trying to build trust between himself and his daughter would be a good deal more difficult with Teague worming his way in. If Teague had said anything against him...

"Don' look so sour, Boy, I ain' turnin' yer dear daughter agains' ya. Ye seem t' be doin' a fine job'a that yerself."

He leaned towards her, pressing his thin, dry lips against her temple in a Grandfatherly manner, before handing her off to Jack. "Thanks for the drink, _Grandfather._"

"Teague'll do," he insisted, shooting her a charming wink before disappearing into the crowd of fighting pirates.

"I don' trust 'im," Jack drawled, shooting a disapproving gaze after his Father.

"You shouldn't," she relied, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "He's a pirate."

* * *

><p><strong>Has it been WAY too long since I've updated?<strong>

**Yes. **

**My apologies.**

**-PRG**


	23. Proud

Luce trudged through the dark streets of Tortuga, hands shoved deep in her pockets, eyes cast downwards.

"Lucy!"

She carried on, eyes cast downwards, trying to hide her face from view. She was breaking the rules, _his _rules, about walking the streets of the rowdy town at night.

"Lucia Teach!"

Teach? So _that _was her surname. She had once felt so foolish, telling Jack that she didn't _have _a surname, or, at least had never known it. The island where she had been raised was small and close, and she was known as simply "Lucia" or "Angelica's daughter". There was no need for surnames.

But of course Jack had known it. He knew her mother, and _her _Father, apparently.

Luce felt a tug at her arm, and she tried to pull away, but Jack held her fast.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"I believe ya broke our agreement, Lass."

"Leave me alone, Jack."

If she were to be entirely honest, she wasn't truly angry at him. She didn't have a reason to be, really. She was just... wary. She liked Jack, for the most part, and that worried her. Perhaps she let him in, let him into her life, began to think of him as her _Father, _and he abandoned her, just as he had done to her Mother. It wasn't that she didn't like Jack, it was that she really was growing fond of him. But that was the problem. She would _not _let herself like him, and then witness as he left her. She couldn't take it.

"We made a _deal, _Lass. Ya either stick with me, or I take ya home b'fore you can ev'n argu'. Understood?"

Damnation.

"Alright. Alright." She slows her quick pace and allows Jack to fall into step beside her. He obviously knew not to throw a protective arm over her shoulder, she would just shove him away, but she could sense his unease everytime they passed a drunken pirate or a gaggle of prostitutes cooing and beckoning. And in Tortuga, these things were not in short supply.

"What di' Teague say t' ya?" he questions, sliding his hands into the worn and tattered pockets of his dirty trousers awkwardly.

"What does it matter to you?" she countered, raising a thin eyebrow.

Jack mirrors her, a smirk quirking on his lips, his eyes assessing her in a way that she had become so familiar with in the last few months. A look of disbelief, as though he couldn't believe she truly was his daughter.

"I'd be weary 'bout that man. He's... no' trustworthy."

Snorting loudly, Luce rolls her eyes dramatically. "Trustworthy? You find yourself more _trustworthy, _Jack, than him or any other man? A pirate is a pirate, you were the one who told me that."

The corners of his mouth plunged downwards, and he stroked his tangled moustache.

"But really, Lucy, I _am _yer father."

"And _he _is my grandfather. It's all in the family, I suppose. Lying, stealing, _cheating..._" She glances pointedly at Jack. Though, it was true, she really had no information on the details that went on in Jack and her mother's relationship, she had purposely taken some quite forceful assumptions and turned her words into weapons. She couldn't help the satisfied feeling she got upon seeing Jack cringe. Yes, she liked him, but after what he had done (supposedly) to her Mother, he deserved a punch or two to his ego. "Besides, it really is no interest to you about what goes on between my Grandfather and I."

"Ye can admit 'e's yer Grandad, but ya won' admit t' yer own father?" he asked, a slightly pained tone in his voice. Luce easily ignores it.

"I see no crime against my family that he has committed. He did nothing against my mother, hurt her in no way. You, on the other hand, left her, abandoned her, on more than one occasion. Families _don't do _that to one another. At least, no family of mine."

"Jus' be careful, Lass. No' everyone here's goin' t' be lookin' out fer yer best int'rests. Watch yerself."

No, she did not hate Captain Jack Sparrow, but she certainly did not see him as a Father figure, and it irritated her to no end when he saw himself as one. Luce tore from Jack's side to stand before him, stopping him in the midst of the crowded cobblestone street with the thrust of her palm against his chest. _Latin fire, _her mother used to muse, when the smallest of sparks would provoke a violent flare of Lucia's temper.

Pirates and whores streamed around them, parting in rivers. "Watch myself? Is that a threat or a warning, Captain? It is in my best interests that I earn enough to support my mother, which I'm sure I nearly have, then return to my island. My interests are of no concern to you, Captain Sparrow, and I will look out for them on my own, thank you."

Spinning on her heel, Luce moved to flee from Jack, back through the rowdy crowd, but the man caught her by the arm, pulling her close.

"Your island? Ya think ya can return to your island after you've tasted the seas? Piracy's in yer blood, Lass. You think tha' ye can give it up?" Jack leaned in closer, assessing her in that familiar and unnerving manner, as if he knew her from the inside, out. "I'd like ta see you try."

"You don't know me," she hissed. "You have no right to tell me how I think, what I want. You are _not _my Father, and I will continue to deny it until my dying breath. You're a monster. Leaving my mother was the best thing you could have done for her."

Jerking her wrist free, Luce disappeared into the crowd.

She was a killer, a stealing, a pirate, and now, most certainly a liar. Leaving her mother had absolutely not been the best solution, she knew that much was true. And a monster? She didn't think so. At least, not out of what she had seen.

Damn him.

Luce was well aware of what the crew was saying behind her back, what they thought of her. She knew they had seen the tension between her and Jack, and had assumed she was one of his _women, _just some bitter girl he had used and thrown away. As a child, Luce had dreamed of meeting her Father,but he was hardly what she had pictured.

So did she _like _him? Yes, she supposed she did. Would she ever view him as her Father?

She couldn't imagine that she ever would.

~xXx~

"Will?"

No answer, just a small snore in reply. The ship rocks and creaks, swaying stronger than most nights. Not that she could sleep anyways...

"Will? Will, wake up."

Still, nothing. Sighing, she seized his shoulder, rocking him violently until his breath hitched and he shot up from the floor of the ship.

"L...Luce? Something wrong?"

She sighed again, wrapping her arms around herself, avoiding his gaze. She was scared. She was scared because Jack had been right. She didn't know if she could give up the sea to return home. She longed for her mother, for her home, but she was unsure if she could just let go of her new life. It had been plaguing her mind all night. It drove her _mad _the way Jack, who had met her only months ago, could just act as though he'd known her for her entire life, could act as though he could read her mind. What bothered her most, she had realized, is that he was always right in his statements. He could read her like a book.

"Luce?" Will wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Will, I think... I think that it's time for me to go home." The _Pearl _groans in protest, tossing violently.

She was done with Jack. She was done with being around him constantly, she was done with him acting like her Father.

"Home? Luce, you've spent months convincing Jack to let you stay. Why do you want to go home now? Why now?" he asked, brushing her dark hair from her face. Her heat lurched in her chest, it's pace quickening to a rapid pulsating.

"I can't do this anymore, Will," she whispered. "I think that it's time that I go. I've earned enough to support my mother for a few years, maybe long enough so I'm able to get a job on the island. I just... I can't stand it here anymore."

Her dear friend pulled her closer, resting his lips against her temple. "You're lying. It's Jack, isn't it? Has he done something to you?"

Yes. "No."

"Don't leave, Luce. You're the best thing that's happened to this place. It's absolute shit, sometimes, but you make it bearable."

Luce threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "We have a week or so left until the next port. We've got a bit of time, yet. I'm sorry I woke you. I just... needed to tell you. I'm so sorry, Will."

"This isn't what you want, Luce," he protested, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's not for you. What will you do, when you go home? Become some shopkeepers wife? You can be so much more! You _are _so much more. Don't do this."

She sighed shakily, sliding her hands away from him, instantly feeling the loss. "I have to."

"Luce-"

"Goodnight, Will."

The ship rocked again, this time so strongly it tossed several pirates out of their hammocks, sending them crashing to the decks. Will caught Luce's wrist before she tumbled to the floorboards, keeping her upright.

Mr. Gibbs appeared at the top of the wooden stairs, soaked to his skin, his greasy, tied hair dripping with rain.

"Up, ye scurvy dogs! All hands on deck!"

Luce and Will scramble up the steps, into the fierce rain. The water soaked them, and the hurling and whipping winds sent violent shivers down Luce's body. She clung to Will, trying to fight off the cold, his arm around her waist. An enormous wave slammed onto the deck, sweeping several men off into the dark, churning waters below as the mast swayed dangerously from side to side.

Jack was at the wheel, though soaked thoroughly, looked untouched and unbothered by the weather, standing strong against the winds that tore at his coat and braided hair.

"Get t' yer posts!" Gibbs crowed, pushing through the heavily crowded deck. "Now!"

"Turner!"

Will is ripped from her side, and Luce is left, lost, alone. During her time on the ship, she had taken the role of cabin boy; a postion completely useless in an event such as this. All she could do was offer her assistance, or stay out of the way.

Rain and seawater pelted them from all directions, waves lapping at the deck and spilling over the sides, sweeping the wooden floorboards. Scampering across the deck, Luce scrambled up the stairs, fighting the dangerous sway of the quaking ship.

"Jack!"

Like a stone on the ocean floor, Jack stood solidly despite the roaring winds, his face expressionless. The only sign that the storm had touched the man was the water that dripped from his dreadlocks, and the tails of his coat that flailed violently in the storm.

He turned to her, no emotion on his normally-theatric face. But his eyes, oh God, Luce knew, with just one glance, that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Another gust of wind washed over them, and Jack fought to keep his hold on the wheel.

"Go below deck, Lucy."

No longer light-hearted or teasing, Luce could not even recognize his voice, with his tone so grave and dark.

"Jack-"

"_Now!_" he roared, turning his gaze back to the seas, his lips pursed. "Gibbs! Take the wheel!"

Luce fled, charging down the stairs. Perhaps she had not had her father for the first seventeen years of her life, but she certainly knew that when he used such a tone, she had better do as she's told.

"Luce!" Will appeared from the wind and rain, clutching her arm.

Throwing her arms around him, Luce buried her face into his shoulder. "Will."

"Luce, you need to go below deck," he cried over the wind, tucking a flickering strand of hair behind her ear. "If something were to happen to you..."

"I know," she yelled into his ear. "That's where I'm going. Jack-"

A horrible cracking groaned over the noise of the storm, and suddenly, the top yard was hurtling towards them from above, snapping and jerking ropes and pulleys. Before she could even cry out, Will shoved her forcefully backwards out of the path of the falling wood, her head cracking against the mast of the ship.

The yard slammed against the deck between them, quickly rolling off into the dark waters, sinking out of view as Will dodged and slipped out of the way.

"Luce? Luce, are you alright?"

Shivering violently, Lucia choked on her own ragged breath, her entirely body shaking and trembling. On the island, storms and hurricanes were always a threat, but buroughing underground or barricading oneself in one's home was a common measure taken. But sailing on the storm itself, no cover or means of escape, was another matter entirely. As a child, her mother had held her, calmed her; there was no need to be afraid, they were safe inside. But now, there was no safety.

Luce was terrified.

With a scream of wood and metal, the ship lurched violently, knocking the pair off of their feet. Luce gripped onto the mast as the deck dipped violently, and watched as Will was absorbed by the lapping waves, pulled between the broken railing and disappearing into the waves.

"_Will!_" she screamed, climbing to her feet as the ship righted itself. "_Will!_"

Will Turner, her only friend, the only one who'd ever understood her, who'd ever _appreciated _her. He was gone. Her heart shattered in her chest.

"_Will!_"

She strode across the deck after him, tears streaming down her face as heavily as the rain. She had to save him. She couldn't just let him-"

Before she could dive off of the side of the deck, a pair of strong arms caught her waist, dragging her backwards. Jack held her against her struggling, brushing the dark strands of soaking wet hair from her grief-stricken face.

"Have ya lost yer mind, Lucia?" he cried, holding her tightly.

"I have-" she sobbed. "I can't... I have to... I can't leave him. I can't. I won't. I... please. I can't. Let me go. _Please!_" Luce was begging, near hysterical. "Please. I have to... I have to help him. I can't leave him."

He looked at her, assessing her, in a way that made her feel like he could see right through her.

"Jack, please."

With a sigh, he pressed his weathered lips against her forehead. "Gibbs, bring me rope. Now."

"Thank you!" she cried, stepping back as he wound a thick rope around her thin waist, tying it tightly. "Thank you, Jack. Thank you."

"Five minutes," he warned, "then I'm pulling ya up."

Nodding enthusiastically, Luce moved to the side of the deck, ignoring the judging stares of those who had witnessed the exchanged between Jack and herself. If they only knew...

_Will, oh God, please be alive. _"Jack?" Luce called, turning her gaze from the dark, churning sea. With a running leap, Luce launched herself into his arms, hands folding behind his neck, tears streaming in rivers down her face. She kissed his cheek before pulling away, nodding in acknowledgement.

Jack knew. He knew what Will meant to her. Had he showed his protectiveness and authority over her during the past few months? Of course. But he was willing to let her dive off of the side of a ship because he _knew _that she cared about him. And perhaps, he understood. Luce knew her mother would do anything for her, but now, she knew Jack would do the same.

That's what parents did.

"I am proud to call you my father."

And she dove, dove into the violent sea, praying that she wouldn't lose her closest, and only, friend.


	24. Wine

In the moment her feet touch the violent waves, she is nearly pulled beneath the boat, saved only by the sturdy tug of the rope wrapped securely around her waist.

The force of the water nearly thrust the air from her lungs. Luce dove deep into the churning waves, unable to see anything in the darkness of the night. But it was Will, _Will, _that she was losing, and she would not let go.

Five minutes, Jack had given her. Five minutes to find him. And it would not go to waste.

She groped blindly in the dark, diving deeper, until her head pounded and what little light the moon provided proved useless. She could feel each heartbeat marking her time left, and she knew she was running out.

_Please, Jack, _she begged. _Not yet. I need more time. _

She swam deeper into the waters, feeling the desperate ache for air rise within her.

Finally, _finally, _her fingers brushed a scrap of cloth, and she immediately clutched it, digging her fingernails into the material. Desperately, Luce pulled, brought the cloth into her chest, until her hands reached a unmoving body, heavy in her arms, her oxygen-starved lungs protesting the extra weight.

A sharp tug at her waist, and their heads were suddenly both above the surface, Luce's throat burning, filled with air and seawater.

"Bring her up! _Now!_" she heard Jack roar, and another rope was thrown down, for Luce to slide over Will's waist, and suddenly they were both sprawled on the deck, Luce vomiting salty water onto the wooden floorboards, a strong pair of hands on her shoulders. In a haze, Luce turned to face Gibbs, his expression one of worry and fear.

"Y'all right, Lass? Ya better be, Jack'll skin me alive if ye aren't."

With another heavy cough, she nodded, turning to face Will.

Jack pounded on his still chest, no response from the boy.

"Will-!"

With a choked gasp, water spurted from his lips, and he too was writhing on the deck, expelling the water from his lungs, Jack clapping him heavily on the back. Will collapsed, breathing heavily, exhaustion settling into his body. On Jack's order, he was taken below deck to rest.

Luce was feeling quite exhausted herself, and despite being pulled to her feet by Gibbs, her legs shook and went soft beneath her, sending her hurtling to the _Pearl's _deck. She gave into the blackness.

...

When Luce finally stirred, she could hear the squawk of angry gulls and the gentle waves lapping against the edge of the _Pearl. _Once again, she found herself in the Captain's Quarters, tucked carefully into the warm mattress, her bow and arrow placed carefully at the bedside, her boots removed and sitting neatly on the floor.

She slipped her feet into the worn weather, sliding the bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder. The sun was shining brightly, so brightly that one step outside the cabin nearly sent her back into retreat, shielding her eyes.

The entire boat froze at the sight of her, silence falling over the ship.

"Luce!"

Will. Despite the lingering exhaustion, Luce flung herself down the stairs and into her friend's embrace, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank God."

His hands slithered around her waist, and he pulled her closer. "You dove off of the side of a ship, in the middle of a storm. What were you thinking?" He shook his head, pressing his lips against her temple. "Thank you."

"I couldn't just let you go."

"Lucy."

The girl spun to meet Jack's expressionless gaze, a rush of emotion passing through her that she desperately tried to supress. He had let his daughter dive into the ocean during a horrific storm. Not because he didn't care, but because he _did _care. He cared a lot.

She had severely underestimated him.

Without a word, Luce flung herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Thank you, _Father._" He gripped the back of her head, pulling her close, and pressed his weathered lips against her temple.

"Yer welcome, Darlin'."

Silence, and shock, once again fell over the crew.

"Lucy," Jack mumured, kissing her forehead before turning her to face the small land mass floating on the bright seas. "I think it's time you went home t' yer Mother."

~xXx~

"Goodbye, Mr. Gibbs," she whispered, embracing him warmly and holding her breath against the vile stench of sweat, scotch, and sea. "Thank you for everything."

"Jack's daughter," he replied with chuckle. "Should'a known, yer 'is spittin' image, Lass."

She smiled, thanked him, _what else could she do?, _and moved on to the next crew member, bidding each in the line farewell. When she reached Will, he embraced her awkwardly, unsure entirely of what to say to her.

"I'll... I'll miss you, Luce."

God, she couldn't let him go. It broke her heart, the thought of never seeing her only friend, her _best _friend, again.

"I'll miss you, too, Will. I'll never forget you, everything you've done for me. Take care of yourself, alright?" _Don't die._

She swallowed any tears she felt rise within her and kissed his cheek before slipping away, into the rowboat where Jack was waiting.

~xXx~

She thought she'd be thrilled to be back, to step onto the warm, familiar sand of her childhood. Luce had imagined what it would be like to return home. Odd, how now, she felt as if she'd just left it.

The pair trudged along the shoreline towards her worn and weathered house, a heavy silence over them. How everything seemed to have changed, for her. The last time she had walked here, she had been nearly a year younger, had never seen a pirate before, had never even thought about stealing or murder, had simply been hunting in an old, battered dress.

Now, clad in pirate gear and concealing numerous weapons, she felt stronger than she ever had, felt like she finally belonged somewhere. And yet, with each step closer to her childhood house, she was beginning to feel increasingly lost.

Jack suddenly stopped, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "That's as far as I go, Lucy. Don' see myself bein' welcome here."

"Jack, please-"

With a shake of his head, he bows his head, slipping his prized compass from the cord around his neck and handing the small box to her.

"Take this, Lucy."

_His _compass, the mysterious compass that never pointed North. He snapped it open, and she watched as the arrow quiver, jumping slightly back and forth.

_What do you want most in this world? _he had asked her, so many months ago, after showing her the compass for the first time.

"It points to what I want most in the world, doesn't it?" she asked, meeting his dark gaze. Waiting for his nod, Luce placed a hand on the compass, watching as it spun wildly between them before Jack released his hold. The compass shivered again before locking itself towards the _Pearl. _

Luce gasped, her eyes darting to meet Jack's surprised face.

"Jack-"

"Lucia?"

At the sound of her Mother's voice, Luce spun, tears burning in her eyes. "Mother?"

In a flash, she scrambled across the sand, throwing herself into her Mother's embrace, feeling her Mother's tears as they soaked her loose tunic.

"Oh thank God, Lucia, _gracias a Dios._"

Her Mother ran her fingers threw Luce's cropped hair, cupped her thin face, kissed her cheeks. "What were you thinking, Luce? Do you have any idea what I went through when I discovered you'd disappeared?" She dissolved into tears again, clutching her daughter.

"Oh, Lucia."

Luce pulled the heavy coins from her pocket, letting them fall into her Mother's hands. "I just wanted... I didn't want you to have to worry about _surviving _anymore." Pulled into a bone-crushing embrace, her Mother stroked her dark hair.

"I thought you were dead, Lucia. _You're _the reason I survive."

Angelica managed to get her sobbing under control, managed to pull away from her daughter, before turning to Jack.

"You brought her back," she stated, no hint of anger or resentment in her voice.

He nodded.

With a choked laugh, Angelica slipped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder, pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Jack."

~xXx~

She reclined on the cooling sand, watching the waters lap against the shores, shimmering with the light of the moon. She could hear soft, slightly uneven footsteps approach from behind her, before Jack collapsed into the beach beside her, a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Evenin', Lucy."

She smiled warmly, tipping her head back into the night. "I'm glad you stayed for dinner, Jack. Won't your crew be wondering where you are?"

Shrugging, Jack took another deep drink from the bottle. "They'll wander ashore, probably find a brothel."

"Jack, they don't have any brothels here."

Once again, Jack shrugged. "Or won't find a brothel."

Luce laughed, staring out at the stars. "You know, I left you two alone for a reason."

"Can't I spend some time with my daughter?" he asked pointedly, offering her the bottle. She gladly took a sip, and decided to not grace his question with an answer.

"What did my Mother say when you told her that the reason I left in the first place was to join your crew, and that I was with you the whole time?"

He turned to face her, exposing the red imprint that was splattered across his face, the thin fingers splaying across his skin. "Wasn't too 'appy about it, Lass."

"I can imagine."

She fingered the compass, played with the small box, tilting and shaking it, watching as the determined arrow remained fixed on the _Pearl. _

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

She sighed. "What do you want most in this world?"

Jack took the compass from her hands, and they watched it spin before fixating itself behind them, towards where her Mother was cleaning up after dinner.

"My Mother?" Luce laughed. "How very... domestic of you."

The pirate snorts before tossing the compass towards her, shaking his head.

"I'm many things, Lucy, but domestic i'nt one of 'em," he slurred, holding out his bottle of wine in a mock salute. Suddenly, the compass's arrow quivered, and slowly began to turn. It didn't settle, just continued to shudder and move.

"Jack...?"

The _Pearl _was no more than a blemish on the night sky, but even in the dark, Luce could see that it was anchored steadily.

He leaned over her shoulder, watching the tiny arrow.

"Follow it," he suggested, tilting the bottle towards in the direction of the arrow's destination. "There's only one way to find out."


	25. Settling

Left. Then right. Then left again.

Damnation!

The needle of the compass swayed back and forth, and Luce attempted to follow, stumbling down the beach as though guided by the wind itself. It seemed to fixate on the flickering lights of the town, so she followed loyally. She couldn't yet appreciate how much she must have truly looked like her father, in that moment: walking drunkenly down the shore, squinting in the low light, trying to follow a damn compass that didn't even point North.

There was one pub on the entire island, and, though normally barren, was filled to the brim with rowdy pirates, and their deep, drunken voices floated through the still night air.

She had stripped off her leather boots and rolled up the legs of her trousers long ago, letting her bare feet sink into the cool, wet sand, her steady hands gripping the compass. _What she wanted most in this world...?_

And she didn't even know what that was.

The needle led her past the pub, spinning to and fro as if to the motion of an imaginary breeze.

"Luce? Lucia!"

She spins, her ankle nearly catching in the deep sand but suddenly there are hands, warm, familiar hands that wrap around her, pull her closer, into a strong embrace.

"Will? God, I never thought I would see you again!" she cried, slipping her own arms around his neck. "What are you doing here? Having a drink at the pub?"

His smile is blinding, and she can see it even in the darkness. It's not his normal jesting smirk; it doesn't just pull at the corners of his lips it pulls them wide, revealing his full set of teeth. "No. No, I'm not. Luce, I shouldn't... I wanted to apologize for...for how I behaved when we parted. I just didn't know what to say, I should have said anything, really."

And before she can respond, before she can even breathe, Will grabs her jaw with his calloused hands and presses his dry lips to hers.

It's surprising, it's unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Will, her only friend in the world, the only man who was ever impressed by her ability to shoot an arrow and handle a sword was, apparently, much more than a friend.

He pulls away suddenly, eyes blinking in rapid succession. "I'm... I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have done that..."

Luce bursts into laughter, relief and shock all hitting her in a rush of emotion. Through tearfilled eyes, Luce watches a small, confused smile pull at the lips of her friend, who appears quite lost and self-consious. "What? What, why are you laughing?" And as Will shifts nervously, back and forth, the needle on the compass follows loyally.

With only a shake of her head, Luce smiles brightly and kisses him again, one hand gripping his shoulder, one clasped around the back of his neck. "No reason. No reason at all."

* * *

><p>She drags him back along the beach, laughing and teasing and so damn glad that she hasn't ruined everything between them. By the time they make it back to the house, Jack has already gone inside, the candles having long since been blown out.<p>

"So... Jack Sparrow is really your father? I mean..._really _your father?" Will asks, collapsing down into the soft sand beside her, taking her hand.

Unable to keep from laughing, on a high of gratefullness alone, Luce bursts into a fit of giggles, falling beside him. "Yes. Really my father. Believe me, I couldn't comprehend it myself. He knew much longer than I did, however. He was almost... protective of me. Like I really was his daughter. Well," she sighs. "You know what I mean..."

Smiling widely, Will pulls back, assessing her. "You know, I could see it. You being his daughter. You look like him. You sound like him. You drink a hell of a lot less, but you're just as stubborn as he is."

Creeping slowly up the sandy shores, the cool waves lap at the feet of the couple. Though Luce had (nearly) accepted her parentage, she couldn't help but cringe when she was compared to Jack. The man was quite coarse on first impression, and she had nearly been ill when Jack had come forth to claim her as his daughter. But he had also thrown himself into countless dangers for her benefit, for her protection...

Before another thought can pass through her mind, Will rolls over her, hovers above her, smiling in the familiar, mischievious way that makes her heart throb.

"Marry me."

Lucia exhales in a half laugh, half sharp breath that empties her lungs for several long moments. "Wha... Excuse me?"

"Marry me. We're both young, in love. Pirates, too, you know how dangerous our job is. No telling how much time we have left. No time like the present!"

"Will!" Luce struggled up into sitting position, disbelief in her voice. "Will, don't be ridiculous! I'm not... I'm eighteen years old, Will. There is no way in hell I'm going to settle down and be a housewife. Not yet!"

With a sharkish grin, Will pulls her close. "Who said anything about settling down? I just said marriage. We can still sail, Luce, we don't have to just immediately ground ourselves and start fishing for a living. C'mon, wait do you say?"

Lucia raises a brow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mother of God, how long have I been gone? I'm sorry it took me so long, and that it's so short, but hopefully, the nextlast chapter will be here soon. **

**Hopefully...**


End file.
